Dragon Ball MS
by RobRob92
Summary: Gohan has now taken his role as protector of Earth after his defeat of Buu. He is joined by his girlfriend Videl, old friends, and new friends such as the Sailor Scouts. With his Z-Scouts assembled Gohan takes on the whole Negaverse and more.
1. Gohan is Finally Victorious

Gotenks absorbed Buu held Gohan by the throat; Gohan struggled with what little energy he could muster, but his tries were in vain. His arm fell limp to his side "Good night Gohan" Buu said as he started to laugh. His hand started to glow a golden color as he charged ki ready to deliver the final blow to his opponent. "Ahh" he let out as his power fully collected "Without your father holding your hand you really are nothing."

"Ruff, Ruff, Ruff" Buu turned his head to see his good counterpart's dog. He narrowed his eyes at the mutt, as the barks turned to a low menacing growl. Buu raised his charged hand to the dog ready to remove all connection to his good self.

"Hiyah!" screamed Mr. Satan as he jumped at Buu, he grabbed the rubbery creatures head tail, and began to deliver three of the hardest kicks he could muster. As expected his kicks were not even acknowledged by the powerful being. Mr. Satan fell to the ground with a thud landing in front of Buu's raised hand. In fear Mr. Satan let out a small screech as he back crawled to his dog picking it up and holding it in his arms while in the futile position. Buu took all the energy charged in his hand, and put it at the end of his now pointed index finger. Distracted Buu had not noticed Gohan stir back to consciousness. Gohan delivered a powerful knee to the monster's chest; launching him backwards. Buu easily recovered and flipped himself upright landing on a higher cliff. He had no time to prepare for the oncoming Semi-Saiyan. Gohan kicked Buu in the face with all his might stretching the creatures neck as its head flew back, soon the rest of his body was swept up in the motion as it too was sent flying.

"Yah, that's my boy!" Goku screamed on the planet of the Supreme Kai, feeling the upmost pride in his boy.

Gohan turned to the curled up man and dog "Get out of her and take Dende with you!" Gohan raised his battered hands to block the oncoming kick from his adversary. In actions to quick to be caught by the lone spectator Gohan and Buu delivered several hits to each other sending them both backwards. Gohan landed on his hands and flipped himself upright. It was too late Buu punched him in the face, but before he could go flying Buu wrapped his tail around Gohan's torso.

"See boy" Buu's smirked as he delivered his lines "No father, no victory."

Gohan's eyes narrowed "Aaaaah" white energy surrounded the teen forcing Buu to release his grip. Buu raised his hands to shield himself but was thrown back as blue lightning began to crack as Gohan powered up. "My father is not my crutch he's my INSPIRATION!" Gohan yelled as he charged at Buu delivering a devastating combination of punches and blue blast to the monsters head. Buu's head began to puddle as it was ripped apart by the aura of his opponent and pounded in to mush by his fists and blast. Gohan let out a huff as he stopped smashing his fist into the ground and goo where his adversary was last. Gohan fell down on to his knees as Dende ran over to his lifelong friend.

"Don't move Gohan," Dende said as he raised his hands letting out waves of energy healing his friend.

POP, POP, POP Gohan and Dende turned their heads to see Piccolo, Gotenks, and the original Buu pop out of seemingly nowhere. They fell to the ground and bounced, as Gotenks tumbled on the ground he once again separated into his original two forms Goten, and Trunks. "Dende forget about me," Gohan said as he pointed as his recently returned friends, "they need your help first." Their joyous reunion was cut short as the ooze that was once Buu began to turn into mist and rise up to the sky forming a pink cloud. "Get out of here now Dende! Take them with you!" Gohan screamed as he got into fighting stance ready to take on whatever came from the pink cloud; now that he was fully healed by his friend.

"Hee hee hee he" the childlike laugh came from the cloud as a small pink creature, which resembled a child form of Buu lowered himself, absorbing what little remained of the mist. "Peek-a-Buu" said Kid Buu as he charged at Gohan, he managed to block the incoming attack but was unprepared for Kid Buu to flip overhead and shoot him with a ki blast sending him flying high into to sky. As he disappeared into the horizon, Kid Buu turned his attention to the few survivors left huddled in a mass as Dende tried his hardest to heal Piccolo. Buu raised his hand up to blow a hole in Dende and released the blast.

Dende fell to the ground as a heavy weight fell on him, Dende opened his eyes to see a dying Piccolo lying on top of him. Piccolo had jumped in front of the shot to save Dende. "Piccolo!" Dende screamed at his dying mentor.

Piccolo looked up at him "Do me a favor guardian."

"What?" Dende asked.

"Survive" Piccolo trailed as the life began to leave his body. In a burning flash Piccolo had given what was left of himself to Dende forcing him to absorb the essence of the dead warrior. As the flash faded Dende stood there looking as if he was in his late teens; he now wore a suit similar to Piccolo's but white with long sleeves, his belt was purple along with the material around his neck. Although there was no hat or cape there were two chunks of material over his shoulders. In the center of his chest was Dende's red symbol. Buu fired a second shot a Dende.

"Arrgh" Dende let out as he formed a barrier around himself. The Barrier absorbed most of the shot but if eventually cracked and what was left of the shot pierced threw. Dende closed his eyes ready for the end as the blast connected with his chest sending him flying but still alive.

Kid Buu flew over to hover on top of the Namek as he charged a powerful ki blast, "Say bye Buu." Dende closed his eyes and knew that he could not do what Piccolo had asked of him. At that moment there was a sonic boom as Gohan charged into the small pink creature plowing him into the nearest cliff and straight though the other side, releasing Buu Gohan raised his flat hand up placing it on Buu's chest sending him flying with a powerful ki blast to the chest. Buu crashed into the next cliff and hung there for a second a giant gaping hole in his chest. Gohan panted and wiped his forehead as Buu pealed himself of the cliff side; his head rotated 180 degrees as his body reformed facing Gohan. Gohan and Buu charged at each other delivering devastating blows at a speed so fast that they were the only two present that could keep up to them. Gohan slammed into the cliff side and pounced forward dodging Buu's incoming attack, shooting an explosive ki blast in the direction he came from, with a swipe of his hand Buu sent the blast off to the side and sped after Gohan. Again the two engaged in a fury of hits this time ending with Gohan punching Buu in the head so hard that it detached itself from the body and went flying to the ground. Gohan wasted no time and began to charge a Kamehameha and released it obliterating the remainder of Buu's body. Buu's head began to spurt another body as Gohan flew over to it; Gohan wasted no time rushing over and kicked the head sending it high up into the air. Gohan speed after it up high into the air. As he caught up to the pink being it was fully reformed and they began to exchange blocked punches, Buu wrapped his tail around Gohan's leg flipping him and sending him crashing into the ground. Gohan collided with the ground hard and saw Buu following him. He flipped out of his second bounce and instantly took to the sky firing a shower of ki blast as he flew. Buu was caught in the shower, his body became perforated as the ki blast singed through his body.

Gohan smirked at his opponent, "Felling empty inside," Gohan teased as his adversary began to regenerate. Buu screamed in anger at his rival, and charged forward. Gohan dodged to the side delivering a powerful elbow to Buu's back, sending him crashing back to the ground. Buu pulled his face out of the ground but could no longer see Gohan. As he stood up he heard a voice from behind "Peek-A-Buu wasn't it?" Gohan asked as he kicked Buu in the side of the head. Buu had yet to stop moving from the kick before Gohan uppercut punched him into the sky; Gohan met him in the sky with a two handed pound from above that sent him crashing into the ground. "Kameha," Gohan began to charge as Buu lifted himself off the ground "MEHA!" Gohan screamed as the Semi-Saiyan let out an overly powerful blast from his now forward hands. Buu raised his hands to block the attack, at first there was a stalemate, the ground began to crack, chunks of rocks floated into the air. Slowly Gohan's fatigue caught up to him and Buu began to overpower him pushing the blast back at him. As the blast began to come at him Gohan thought of the one thing he needed to avenge most, Videl. Her image flashed across his mind and instantly his fatigue seemed to be gone, "YOU MONSTER I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!"

In heaven Videl sat with Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Dabura, and all of a sudden she felt different, like as if Gohan was there with his arms around her. Never had she felt this close to someone who wasn't present. Bulma noticed the difference in Videl and asked "What is it?"

"I swear I can feel Gohan. I knew he was alive. I'm telling you right now he's destroying Buu I can feel it he's about to win." Videl said with stars in her eyes.

"Well he better I didn't raise any losers," Chi-Chi said as she looked lovingly at Videl.

On the planet of Supreme Kai, all three powerful Kais, Queen Serenity and Goku stared into the crystal ball knowing that the battle was going to be won or lost in the next few seconds, the silence was broken by Goku "You can do it son, BEAT HIM!" Goku screamed sending the Supreme Kai and Old Kai backwards onto their backs in surprise.

Back on Earth Gohan used all of the energy he had left to push against his Kamehameha sending it crashing into the ground, as Kid Buu's body was encompassed by the powerful blast it began to disintegrate into nothingness. As the smoke cleared there was nothing left of the enemy just a giant grater where Buu last stood. Gohan fell from the sky completely exhausted, Dende used his new found powers to catch Gohan in mid air and lower him to the ground telekinetically. As Gohan hit the ground Dende instantly began to heal his friend. Gohan pushed himself up onto his hands and knees coughing up blood, within a minute Gohan was fully restored.

Dende proceeded to heal Goten and Trunks, after they were fully restored Dende turned to Good Buu. "What about him?" Dende asked.

"What do you mean?" Hercule Satan asked as he ran over to Buu holding his friend. "He's a good guy; I swear he would never do anything evil like that."

"Can we afford to take that risk?" Gohan asked.

"I swear he will never turn evil. I will take complete responsibility for him, besides if anything happens you'll be here to stop it right?" Satan asked.

"Ya Gohan what have you got to worry about?" Trunks asked.

"Ya, Gohan your the most powerful fighter in the universe, you can beat anyone even another Buu. What has anyone got to worry about?" Goten said jumping and hanging off Gohan's upper arm as Gohan grabbed his chin contemplating his decision.

"Let him live, it's not our decision to make if he lives or dies, it's his. If he truly is good, then he will be an asset to the world if not I'm sure we can beat him again."

"Oh thank you all, thank you all so much," cried Hercule as he hugged Buu who was now being healed by Dende.

"Now what are we going to do about all of the people Buu killed Gohan?" Dende asked, "We can't use the Earth Dragon Balls for another six months."

"What about the Namekian ones?"

"Great idea but how do we get there?"

"Buu help. Buu help lots," smiled Buu as he sat up.

"Great Buu can you teleport us to Namek?" Gohan asked his new friend with a large smile and closed eyes. As he opened his eyes he saw blue grass, and green water. Gohan turned to see Dende hugging Elder Moori. After telling the Namekians about what had happened they allowed them to use the Dragon Balls and summon Porunga. "Wait can't Porunga only bring one person back from the dead per wish?" Gohan asked finding the flaw in his own plan.

"Oh ya" Dende had become gloomy.

"That was the case but we fixed that after the whole Frieza incident," Elder Moori answered. With that they summoned Porunga, after discussing what their three wish would be.

"What are your three wishes?" Porunga asked in his authoritarian voice.

"First we wish that all the damage done to Earth in the last 24 hours be undone?" Dende asked in the language of Namek.

"Your wish is granted, what is your second wish?"

"We wish that all the good people that have died since the morning of the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament be brought back."

In heaven Videl, Chichi, and Bulma began to feel different, "We leaving Dabura Goodbye," Videl said.

Dabura rushed up hugging all three of them "You have all taught me so much, thank you all."

"It was no problem," Chichi said as she and Bulma pulled themselves out of the demon's hug.

Dabura had both hands on Videl's shoulders as he leant in and kissed her on the forehead, "and you have taught me the greatest lesson of all. You and Gohan have showed me that true love is real." Videl began to vanish as the lip marks, that looked as if they were burning iron on her forehead, began to fade; Dabura began to weep into the flowers.

After a pause for a brief second Porunga replied "I have completed your wish to the best of my abilities but the one known as Vegetta has refused to return. He wishes to stay in Other World with Goku where the two can train and fight till the end of time, as Supreme Kai has gifted him his body. Now what is your final wish little one?"

"I want the world to forget about Buu so that he can live a normal life."

"Your wishes are granted," and with a blinding flash Porunga was gone.

"Uh, Gohan how are we going to get back to Earth?" Dende questioned his friend.

Gohan put his hands behind his head and laughed, "Ya I guess I hadn't thought about that."

Back on Earth Goten and Trunks had just landed on the lookout to a warm loving reunion, when Mr. Satan stepped out, Videl ran to her father, "Daddy." Mr. Buu stepped out from behind his friend.

"Ahh" the whole group screamed and backed away in terror.

"Don't worry; he's good, I swear." The group gave a cautious look but accepted it as the truth when Buu began to chase a nearby butter fly like a small child.

Back on Namek Gohan and Dende were still trying to find a way home when Supreme Kai appeared out of thin air. "Maybe I can be of assistance. Since you two helped me defeat Buu I think it only fair to help you two get home."

With that Gohan and Dende grabbed onto the Kai, "To the lookout!" Gohan shouted in excitement as the three disappeared in a flash.

Gohan and Dende shook the Kai's hand and wished him farewell before he disappeared. As the two came around the corner Chi-Chi stopped pressing her face against Goten's and let out a soft "Gohan?"

Before Videl could even register what Chi-Chi had said she was spun around and found herself picked up in Gohan's embrace his lips firmly planted against hers. Mr. Satan's face turned red with rage and he was about to say something when he remembered the power that Gohan possessed. At first Videl was shocked but once her mind registered who was before her, she closed her eyes and grabbed the back of his head. After what felt like a lifetime Gohan put her down. They both blushed as everyone stared at them. "You fool how dare you," Videl started as she began pounding on Gohan's chest, tears streaming down her face "I thought you were dead."

Gohan put his hand behind his head "Please stop crying Videl, I don't like it when you cry."

"I wish you would stop crying to he's my son I should be the one crying," Chi-Chi said as she squeezed Goten tighter.

"It's time you realized Chi-Chi, Gohan's growing up he isn't yours anymore." Bulma said but then began to look around, "Where's Vegetta?"

"Uhm Bulma," Gohan said as he approached her, "He choose to stay in Other World because he was granted his body and wants to compete against my father for all of time." Gohan said quickly as he braced himself for the hit that was bound to come, but it didn't.

"I should have seen this coming," Bulma said with a sigh, "Of course if Goku does it Vegetta has to as well." The whole group began to laugh.

"So with Goku gone, are you going to take his place as protector of Earth, Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"I guess so."

"Not another one, why can't someone else's family protect the world," Chi-Chi screamed as she dropped to her knees.

Gohan placed one arm around Videl, one behind his head and began to laugh.


	2. Saiyamen and the Sailor Scouts

It had been almost three years since the world deciding fight between Gohan and Kid Buu had ended; and the world quickly returned to normal since Dende and Gohan had wished the memories of most of the world's people away. Videl sat inside the little round house near Mount Paozu, which once belonged to Goku and his wife Chi-Chi, but now Chi-Chi lived all alone in her little house with only her youngest son Goten to keep her company. Videl wore her standard fighting gear, a red body suit that ended in shorts, it had no sleeves and an almost turtle neck like top; underneath her suit she wore black spandex pants. She still wore the same black fingerless fighting gloves from years ago but had changed her boots to plain white ones; she had also begun to wear a black belt around her hips. She had planned on taking a quick break from training with Gohan and the boys to grab a drink of water when Bulma and Chi-Chi pulled her into their conversation. "So Videl how are you and Gohan settling in to the new house?" Bulma asked questioning about the larger dome house that resided on the other side of the mountain.

"Well it's definitely a change," Videl said as she sat at the little table.

"It wouldn't be a change if you hadn't stolen my son," Chi-Chi snapped still slightly jealous that Gohan had moved out of her house and into a new house with Videl.

Bulma quickly changed the subject as to avoid one of the more recently common feuds between the two. She couldn't understand it, how could Chi-Chi be mad when she had been pushing for the two to get married for the last three years. "So what about a source of income?"

Videl's angry eyes darted away from Chi-Chi and back to Bulma as she asked the question. "Well it's not really a problem. Dad paid for the house, and gave us a large sum of money that with you help turned into an ever growing investment in Capsule Corp Bulma."

"Who needs to work when Daddy pays for everything?" Chichi said as she stuck her tongue out at Videl.

Videl stuck her tongue out too, the women's faces both turned red as they bashed foreheads and growled, lightning dancing between them. "Your Dad doesn't have a problem with any of this?" Bulma asked as she pushed Chichi aside breaking the angry stares.

"At first he did but then he realized that Gohan's a good guy, and his rule was that my boyfriend had to be stronger than him, and I'm pretty sure we all know Gohan fits that bill."

"Not like the bar was set that high," Bulma chuckled, "and he just gave you guys all this money?"

"Dad figured it's the least he could do since he's only rich for taking credit for Gohan's actions anyways."

"Is my son still using that enormous brain of his?" Chichi asked.

"Actually Gohan's beginning to start a series of papers on the energy of the body and how to utilize it, I figure we can turn it into a book. Who doesn't want a book written by The Great Saiyaman?" Videl said the last part almost jokingly.

"Well it's good to see my sons not given up knowledge to pursue fighting."

"Not at all Chi-Chi, we've been able to balance our studies and training to stay at peak performance better than I thought we would."

"And what about the superhero work?" Bulma asked.

"The city has actually offered us a contract to be hired as The Saiyamen, but we turned it down because we don't do it for money. Besides our jobs have become allot easier since we started working with the Sailor Scouts."

"Those girls in the short skirts?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Oh I bet Gohan has a hard time focusing with all of them jumping around in those little outfits," Bulma said winking at Videl.

"Come one you both know Gohan's not like a normal man," Videl said rolling her eyes, "He's just as oblivious to them as he is to every other girl that flirts with him. He's too busy being the nice guy to realize their even good looking."

"Well that's how I raised him," Chi-Chi added, "He likes girls for the brains, personality and fighting skill not their skimpy outfits, beside what girl can compare to My Future Daughter." Chi-Chi had let this compliment slip forgetting for a second she was still mad at Videl for taking away her son.

"Well at least you two seem to have your lives together," Bulma said with a wink, "Besides Chi-Chi we were young and in love once too."

"Look where that got us," Chi-Chi turned to Bulma her hands clasped in each other, tears swelling in her large puppy like eyes, "Both our husbands choose to stay dead so that they could train, instead of be with us."

"I doubt that's gonna be the case with Gohan, Chi-Chi," Bulma said looking at her friend. "Gohan isn't like his dad or Vegetta, he doesn't fight to fight, he fights to protect those he loves."

"Uggh, you're right," Chi-Chi said turning from Bulma.

Bulma paid no attention to her friend and got back to her original subject, "So how are you guys settling in?"

"Well we're finally unpacked," Videl said as she leaned forward. "I never knew Gohan had so much stuff, I will never understand how he fit it into that one little room."

"And what about the country, how are you dealing with your new surroundings?"

"At first I really tried to push Gohan into moving to the city, but I'm glad he stuck his ground. There is something so peaceful about Mount Paozu." Videl stood up, "Speaking of peaceful I better get outside Gohan has been practising a new move and he's finally ready to show me it." Just as Videl stood up there was a blinding white flash that filled the house, for a second all three of them were blind. As they regained their sight, they ran out the door.

Gohan stood there in his now standard orange and blue gi similar to his late father's, a giant smile of pride on his face. Goten hung there in the sky his lower jaw resting on the ground, eyes bulging out of his head. Trunks lay on his back his eyes wide with shock, "Oh my Kami, Gohan, that was AWESOME," Trunks screamed as he bounced back up. "First you were like, then you were like POW!" Trunks said as he upper cut into the air and pretended to explode.

"Ya Gohan," his little brother chimed in, "that was totally the coolest thing I have ever seen! You're gonna show me how to do that right."

Gohan closed his eyes and put his hand behind his head and chuckled, "Maybe when your older guys, it takes allot of energy and I don't think you guys are quite there yet."

"Okay big brother but can you show us once more."

"Not a problem I wanted to show Videl anyways," Gohan got into a similar stance to the one that Trunks had taken when mimicking him earlier. His legs were bent his fists clenched; his arms were bent at his sides fists forward. Gohan began to charge, his aura burning pure white, blue lightning began to crack around him, and slowly the aura began to gather around his right fist. The intensity building, as the energy began to form something, BEEP BEEP. Gohan snapped out of his stance, his aura faded as he answered the communicator on his wrist, "Saiyaman here what's the problem?"

A girl's voice responded from the watch like object, "Uh, Gohan could you and Videl get down here, we've run into Dynamite Five again." The girl stopped the conversation to let out an attack "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" a small explosion was heard. "Just get down here," CLICK.

"Well Videl it looks like we gotta go," Gohan said as he tapped his watch transforming into Saiyaman, he flew up into the sky as his black visor formed from his orange helmet covering his eyes. Videl nodded and she to tapped her watch transforming into Saiyawoman. She looked up through her blue visor at a waiting Gohan and took off into the sky flying past him as he turned and took off after her.

"Huh, I just wish he wouldn't grow up," Chi-Chi said staring at the two dots the fighters had been reduced to as they took off into the sky.

"Well at least you know he got himself a good one," Bulma said as she turned to go back in the house.

"Wait, aren't you gonna watch me train mom," Trunks said and Goten looked at his mother too.

"Fine" the mothers let out in unison as they rolled their eyes and turned around.

Serena was running through the street, as yet again she was late for a job interview, "Darien is going to be so upset." She began the next part still taking to herself, but this time in a voice mimicking her husband's "Serena you have to get a job, we don't need the money but you need to learn about responsibility and grow up blah blah blah." She had her hands raised pretending that they were talking. She stopped instantly when she noticed the five colourful figures bouncing from building to building over head. "Well at least now I will have a reason to miss the interview," she pulled out a golden and pink pen topped with a crescent moon. She pressed the button on the side of the pen and began to talk to it, "Scouts assemble Dynamite Five is back." She put the pen back into her pocket and placed a hand on her brooch, "Moon Crisis Magic!" A bright light surrounded her as ribbons wrapped around her, in a flash feathers appeared and Serena was now Eternal Sailor Moon. Serena flew up into the sky happy that Gohan had taught them how to fly.

The liquid like beings had converged on the top floor of a new skyscraper being built. Serena flew into the missing window, and to her surprise the five of them were waiting. "Come to die Moon Princess," the red woman known as Tientina said.

"No, No she came to stop us I bet," said Nitrox the purple man.

"That's right and in the name of the Moon I will punish you," Sailor Moon said striking a familiar pose. Just as she finished her stance the blue man known as Toivex lunged at her leaving little droplets of blue liquid as he lunged forward. "Moon Tiara Magic!" Moon shouted throwing a gold disc of energy at her opponent causing him to explode into liquid, as they were all made of liquid. Before she could react all of the liquid splatter everywhere began to explode. Serena was sent flying as the liquid on her body began to explode. She smashed hard into the wall behind her as the leader of the group, the green tall man known as SeeFour, stepped forward.

"Ah, little Princess it's by time we ended this!" SeeFour said as he stepped aside with his arm out ushering in his right-hand man, the yellow creature known as Deadonator. Just as Deadonator raised his hand it turned into a blade, he swung his blade arm but in the motion it was cut off reverting to liquid, by a chain made of golden energy hearts. All five of the creatures looked up to see the remainder of the Inner Scouts standing on a beam as Venus recoiled her chain. "Get them!" SeeFour shouted as he lunged at Venus.

Venus jumped out of the way and sent a "Venus Crescent Beam!" at her opponent, blasting a hole straight through him. He chuckled it off as the hole reformed. Again he lunged at her this time stretching his fist as he jumped connecting it with her face, sending her flying backward. Mina flipped in the air landing on her feet, she wasted no time. She blew a kiss catching it in her hand, "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" she released the kiss turning it into energy that spun around her body, until it all recollected and shot at her opponent causing him to explode. "Oh No!" Mina said as she brought her hands up to block her face as the green liquid everywhere began to explode.

Meanwhile Sailor Moon had gotten back up and lunged at Deadonator delivering a kick to his face. His face caved under the kick, but quickly reformed as she pulled her foot out of his mush. He grabbed her by the leg and through her backwards and jumped on top of her. Serena held out her Eternal Tiare "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Serena screamed shooting white shards of energy through her opponent. Serena quickly flipped herself from underneath him once again raising the Tiare, "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" pink energy hearts spiralled out of the rod ripping Deadonator apart.

Sailor Jupiter jumped down from the beam and delivered a powerful kick to Tientina, knocking her head clean off. As Lita finished the spin from her kick, Tientina grew a new head. Lita attacked "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" forming a ball of lightning in her hand and throwing it at her opponent. Tientina froze in paralysis at first then laughed it off shooting spikes from her torso. Lita was pinned to the wall as Tientina lunged at her with a powerful kick. Lita ripped her left arm free allowing her to dodge the kick as she ripped her other arm free. Lita attempted to upper cut Tientina but wasn't quite quick enough. Both Lita and Tientina bounced and flipped back, Jupiter wasted no time as she quickly began to spin, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" shooting leaf shaped energy blades at her opponent.

Mercury was knocked off the beam by SeeFour as he jumped at Mina. She landed on her feet, and looked up to see a reconstructed Toivex lunging at her. Amy quickly attacked "Shine Aqua Illusion!" shooting water beams at her opponent. Toivex opened the center of his body letting the water harmlessly pass through him; he quickly reconstructed pushing his fist into Ami's stomach. She flew up and smashed against the ceiling, landing on the ground. Toivex lunged at her again, this time Ami rolled out of the way and released "Mercury Freezing Mist!" Toivex froze were he stood. Ami again shot "Shine Aqua Illusion!" shattering Toivex's frozen form. Ami let out a breath of exhaustion.

Sailor Mars wasted no time she shot at Nitrox from the beam "Mars Flame Sniper!" she released the burning arrow. It pierced Nitrox right through his shoulder causing him to explode. Rei jumped down, as Nitrox reconstructed. Rei placed an Ofuda talisman on Nitrox's face as he finalized his reformation, paralyzing him. "Burning Mandela!" Rei screamed forming rings of fire around herself and shooting them at Nitrox. The first ring cut off his head allowing him to move again, he easily dodged the others and turned to goo shooting himself off the floor and at Mars, reconstructing himself just in time to punch her hard sending her backwards. Rei slid on her feet and braced herself for the next, hit when all of a sudden; there was a huge splatter of green that landed on Nitrox, causing him to explode. Mina swept into the scene. Grabbing Rei and flying out of the blast range. All five scouts landed on the other side of the room while the five colorful liquid beings, continuously exploded. Slowly the enemies managed to pull themselves together and stop the explosions.

Mina tapped the communicator in her broach "Saiyaman here what's the problem?" a voice quickly replied.

Mina quickly answered as she jumped out of the way of Tientina's bladed arm, "Uh, Gohan could you and Videl get down here, we've run into Dynamite Five again." She stopped taking to bend underneath Tientina's other stretched arm, firing her own attack "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Mina didn't have time to explain the whole thing, "Just get down here," CLICK. Mina jumped into the air holding herself up with flight, "Crescent Beam Shower!" she pointed her finger at the enemies, first dual crescent beams formed out of energy then turned into a ball of energy on the tip of her index finger, bursting into a shower of energy beams as she shot it obliterating her opponents.

She landed on the ground unaware that SeeFour was reforming behind her, "Supreme Thunder Dragon!" a lightning dragon rushed into SeeFour's side stopping him from attacking Mina and smashing him against the wall. Lita quickly got back into her fighting stance spinning and kicking Toivex's head. He grabbed her leg and through her backwards, and charged. Once again he was frozen solid, by Ami who was standing off to the side. He was shattered by Deadonator crashing into him, Rei lowered her leg from her kick to Deadonator, and quickly turned to her left. Serena landed beside Rei and grabbed her Tiara from her forehead.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Serena shouted throwing her Tiara expanding it and trapping the five in the energy ring. The Five started to turn back to liquid and escape when a giant explosion of blue and yellow energy filled the room. As the flash finished Saiyaman and Saiyawoman, entered from the now present hole in the ceiling. The enemies ooze dripped through the floor and onto the next level, quickly the heroes dashed for the stairs, but by the time they made it to the next level the villains were nowhere to be seen.

Down on the street in an alley across the road the five villains reconstructed, "You moron why did we retreat! We could have easily beaten them all. COWARD!" Tientina yelled at her commander.

SeeFour smacked her across the face, sending her into the wall. "Wench, never disrespect me again." He said staring at her limp body on the ground. "Soon they will come to get us, that's when we will strike. When they're dead then the master will realize our true power." With that a portal opened before them and all five walked into the darkness before them.


	3. Journey into the Negaverse

The heroes all exited the stairwell now on the second last floor of the new skyscraper. "Come on guys, we can still catch them," Lita screamed as she darted back into the stairwell.

Gohan put his hand on Lita's shoulder stopping her in her tracks. "Use the ability I taught you guys Lita. They've left." Lita stopped and started to focus using the ki sensing abilities taught to the scouts by Gohan. "Like I said Lita they're gone."

"Yes," Ami chirped in, her visor now across her face, "and I'm not able to track where they went with my sensors either."

"So what do we do now then just wait until they attack again, Gohan." Videl said not impressed by the fact that they were expected to wait until innocents were in danger again.

"Actually," Gohan said smiling, "I've had Dende watching for them up on the Lookout. When they appeared I contacted Dende he watched the whole battle from up there I'm sure." Everyone except for Videl looked in shock at the Semi-Saiyan.

"So if we go to the lookout Dende should be able to tell us how to get to their home base," Videl said ever impressed with her boyfriend's intelligence.

"Exactly!"

"Uh, you guys mind filling us in on this whole Dende can see everything guy?" Serena asked a giant sweat drop on her head. Thinking of all the creepy things a young man might do with that power.

"Oh ya sure," Gohan said astonished that he and Videl had never told their friends about Dende's role as guardian, anytime in the last year.

"Well you see long ago on a planet called Namek..." Gohan began the story. Videl rolled her eyes at the other girls, as they starred at Gohan with hearts pounding in their eyes as he finished his story of how he met his lifelong friend, and how Dende eventually became guardian of Earth and bonded with Piccolo. "And now you see that's how Dende has the power to see anything on Earth from his lookout."

"Ya, ya lets just go," Videl said as she grabbed Gohan and pulled him out of the circle of admiring girls. The scouts quickly snapped out of it and took flight after the duo, Gohan leading the way to Dende's Lookout.

Within minutes Gohan and Videl landed on the marble floor of the lookout high above the Earth, soon followed by the Sailor Scouts, eyes wide with shock. Soon enough out of the main building came a green being, taller than most of the scouts accept Lita, followed by a pure black genie. "Hi Dende, hey Popo," Gohan said waving to his friends.

"Ah Gohan," Dende said as he placed the several books he was carrying onto a table created my Mr. Popo. "I watched the whole battle, and I think I know where they are hiding and why we can't seem to track or sense them." Dende said opening up the top book of the three to a large map. "You see we live in this universe," Dende said pointing to a large blue circle on the page, filled with stars and planets. "And Dynamite Five comes from this universe, the Negaverse." Dende said pointing to the other circle on the opposite page. It was pure black with few stars and even fewer planets.

"The Negaverse?" Gohan and Videl said in confusion, scratching their heads.

"Oh, the Negaverse," Mina said causing Gohan and Videl's heads to turn sharply making her back step.

"You know about the Negaverse?" Videl asked.

"Of course they do," said Dende causing both Gohan's and Videl's heads to turn again. "While the Z-Fighters were battling threats from other planets the Sailor Scouts were battling threats from the Negaverse." Dende said pulling the second book out of the pile and opening it, "I have the history of the Negaverse right here but it might be better if you told him the history Princess Serenity." Dende finished pointing at Serena.

"Uh, well, uh," Serena stumbled narrowing her eyes, and pointing her two index figures together. "You see the Negaverse is where are enemies come from and it's uh, uh, really bad. Oh and we destroyed Chaos the most powerful being from the Negaverse."

"Uh that's not quite the history I have here..." Dende said sweetdroping.

"Ya, well that's the history I've got," Serena said sticking her tongue out and pulling her bottom left eyelid down. Quickly Mina and Rei pulled her back into a circle of scouts.

"What exactly do you think you're doing Meatball Head?" Rei screamed at her, "Remember guardian of Earth. Uh show some respect." Serena and Rei bashed their heads together fuming as they stared at each other.

"Okay, anyways," Dende said turning to Gohan and Videl. "The Negaverse was once part of our universe, but for reasons I could not find, it was created by the strongest Lunarian magician of the time. It was Queen Serenity the first, great ancestor to you Serena. As for Chaos the histories state that she was one of three gods of the Negaverse, the other two being Umbra, and Death. Unlike Chaos they are unable to posses other beings and are therefore stuck in the Negaverse due to their massive power levels."

"So what are we gonna do?" Ami inquired the green guardian, staring almost longingly at him; he turned to her as she began to blush.

"Well according to sources Popo has, Umbra is rather upset that Chaos is dead as Chaos was his escape route. She was suppose to finish breaking the barrier and allow his escape. It seems that Umbra is now sending assassins to finish the job his sister started. According to the sources he won't stop till it's completed, so I figured we could simply go to the Negaverse and defeat Umbra since he can't come here."

"Sounds like a great plan," Gohan said enthusiastically, "wait did u say we?"

"Yes, we," Dende said affirmatively. "Since I absorbed Piccolo I have become quite a skilled fighter, and I am demanding to go with you. You can't say no Gohan you're gonna need me to open the portal for you, and I won't unless I'm going."

"Not a chance young man," Mr. Popo interjected, "What if something happens to you?"

"It's not a problem Popo, I'll take good care of him," Gohan responded with a large smile. "Besides if I let anything happen to him we wouldn't be able to utilize Earth's Dragon Balls."

"Speaking of Dragon Balls Gohan," Dende looked seriously at Gohan, "If any of us die in the Negaverse, we won't be able to bring them back from the dead. The Dragon Balls don't work on other planes of existence."

"Uh bring people back from the dead?" Ami asked confused, the other scouts all stared blank faced.

"Ya the Dragon Balls," Gohan said confused by their confusion, "You've never heard of the Dragon Balls?"

Ami instantly began to look them up her visor, "Ah here we are the legend of the Wishing Dragon's Eggs." Ami then began to tell the mythic tale of the Dragon Balls. After she was finished Dende corrected all the flaws in the story and began to tell the limitations of Shenron's powers.

"So, are we gonna go or what?" Videl asked.

"Ya I think we are," Gohan said looking at Dende waiting for him to open the Portal.

"Uhm shouldn't we tell people where we are going?" Ami asked.

"Ya, that's probably the wisest thing to do," Videl added, "It also might be smart to organise another line of defense for Earth encase anyone attacks while were gone."

"Great you guys go get the Outer Scouts and we'll go get the rest of the Z-Fighters," Gohan said as he blasted off into the sky, he waited in the sky for Videl.

"See you in a couple of hours," Videl said as she blasted off into the sky meeting up with Gohan, the two exchanged worlds inaudible to the group, shared a kiss and blasted off in separate directions. Soon the Inner Scouts also blasted off into the sky after, Rei, Lita, and Mina, were pulled out of their envious stares in the direction Videl had taken off in.

Several hours passed before the heroes returned to the Lookout. The scouts returned with Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, Artemis, Luna and Tuxedo Mask, Videl returned, now wearing her fighting gear instead of her Saiyawoman outfit, with Bulma, Trunks, Android 18, Mr. Satan, Buu and Krillin. Gohan was the last to arrive, he two had changed into his gi, and he brought with him Goten, Chi-Chi, Tien, Android 17, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu. After Dende explained the circumstances to the large group, the bystanders agreed to watch over the Earth in the others absence.

Goten was the first to ask, "Mommy, can I go with them?"

"Me too?" Trunks asked.

Both mothers instantly turned to their children towering over top of them, "Not a chance young man!" Chi-Chi was sure she wasn't gonna let her youngest son grow up too.

With that Dende was preparing to open the portal when Android 17 interjected, "I wish to come along."

"As do I, I'm not gonna let some Negaverse creep attack Serena without me there to protect her," Tuxedo continued ever protective o his wife.

"I think that's a great idea," Gohan said, "besides we have no idea what were getting into the more the merrier right."

"Speaking of more," Pluto said stepping forward, "I have two warriors from dying futures, which I have wanted to bring to this timeline for awhile now. This seems to be the time in which they would be most needed." With that she held up her garnet orb and there was a brilliant flash as pictures flashed behind her. "The first comes from a future that was cut off at its roots by Goku not dying at the time the Android first attacked. Many of you here already know him. Step forward Trunks," in front of them appeared a large door as it opened Mirai Trunks stepped out, he was slightly older then the last time he was seen but still wore the same outfit under his purple jacket.

Bulma ran towards the young man with purple hair, "Trunks, it's been so long,"

"Yes it's so good to see you as well mom."

"Are you going to stay here this time?"  
"I hope so," Trunks said depressingly.

"What is it Trunks?" Bulma asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

He turned and hugged her, "It's just so good to see another person, let alone you mom."

"Well after this is done you're more than welcome to come live with me at Capsule Corps. Besides Trunks, uh not you but Kid Trunks has always wanted an older brother like Goten had."

"Mom I would be more then honored to come live with you," was his reply as he let go and gathered with the others.

Pluto continued "The other is from a future in which the Sailor Scouts had died along with Chaos in the final fight; they then resided permanently in the star cauldron. When Gohan defeated Buu they choose to rebirth him using the positive energies of their star seeds to make him good. This child was born in a small village and eventually became under the mentorship of Gohan alongside your daughter Pan. Come to the light Uub." Again the door opened but from the door came a teenage African American boy in a blue gi, with a Mohawk.

"So their joining us?" Gohan asked, looking awkwardly at the reincarnation of his greatest advisory.

"That is my plan," Pluto said.

Before they left Uub walked up to Gohan, "So, ah sorry about, uh, killing your original form," Gohan said nervously putting his hands behind his head.

"Don't fret about it Gohan," Uub said "It was the beginning of my true life. Besides when I come from you're my idol and mentor you've helped me reach my peek."

"So you're as powerful as Buu?" Gohan asked, "Because that is a huge advantage?"

"No it's nowhere near Buu's but it's just above Goten's ascended Saiyan form. I just hope that the two of us can become great friends."

Videl walked over to Pluto, "So you said in Uub's future Gohan has a daughter?"

"Yes her name is Pan, she unlike Uub still exists in the current future," was Pluto's reply.

"So uh who's Pan's mom?" Videl asked hoping she was the answer.

"Videl," Videl's eyes lit up, "you know you and Gohan are soul mates, do I really need to answer your question."

"I guess not," Videl said as she started back over to the group.

"Just because I don't need to answer the question doesn't mean I won't, Pan's mother is Videl Son." Videl turned with a large smile as flew back to the group about to enter the Negaverse.

'So in the future me and Gohan have a daughter and were married,' she thought as she landed beside Gohan. Just as Dende readied himself to make the portal there was a rainbow colored twinkle in the sky that grew to larger then a person. From this sphere stepped out Queen Serenity.

"Hello, my daughter," she said in her serene voice to Moon.

"Mother?"

"Yes and I come bearing gifts for you and your court," with that Serenity raised her left hand turning all the scouts, inner and outer, back to their civilian forms, their transformation devices floating in front of them. "With this gift you are finally fully reborn," with those words their pens turned to energy dust and surrounded them, their symbols glowing in their respective colors on their foreheads. "You may now enter your Cosmic Forms, goodbye my loves," and as quickly as she appeared she was gone, back to the planet of Supreme Kai, alongside Goku and Vegetta.

"Goodbye mother," Serena said tears in her eyes. With that the Scouts transformed by simply saying the name of their planets, no items need into the strongest forms the Cosmic Scouts.

Dende held his hands out in front of him flat, and a giant circle appeared in front of him, the circle grew in size. The inside of the circle was pitch black, slowly one by one the 12 entered. "Be careful kids," Luna said as the portal closed, Artemis snuggling up to her trying to comfort his worrying love.

Slowly one by one they emerged on the other side, at first it was total darkness, but slowly their eyes adjusted to the darkness. They looked around; it was barren, nothing but grey desert and jagged pale cliffs. Gohan soon followed by the others took to the skies, they made a circle searching in all directions for a lead, "Over there seems to be some sort of palace like structure," Uub said pointing right in front of him.

"It looks like a black version of the Elysium palace," Tuxedo Mask pointed out from beside Uub.

"That looks just like your palace, but you know all dark and creepy like," Serena said floating beside Darien.

"Well that's as good a place as any to start," said Trunks as he took off.

"Wait," said Gohan disappearing and reappearing in front of Trunks. "Don't you guys feel that power level, Umbra is strong."

"That's not to strong," Uub added, "I've seen you beat stronger ones."

"Yes but his power level is blinding us to the hundreds of lower levels surrounding him," Gohan stated.

The whole group stopped for a second and focused, "Wow there is definitely allot of them," Mina said then quickly turned around alongside the rest of the group, to see the five familiar liquid beings forming on the cliff directly opposite of them. "Dynamite Five!"

"Ready for the final round," SeeFour asked sarcastically.


	4. Showdown at Shadow Palace

"Kill them all!" SeeFour said as he flew up into the sky at Gohan, quickly the aerial battle got underway. Gohan dodged several explosive blast sent at him by SeeFour and smashed into him, sending the green creature into the ground. Gohan quickly shifted to the right to avoid Tientina's swinging fist. Gohan was about to blast at her when he was flown into by SeeFour. Both fighters went flying high up above the others into the sky.

Meanwhile Videl was exchanging blows with Toivex, when Lita's lightning dragon wrapped around his throat pulling him into Lita's powerful kick. Videl charged her energy "Justice," she outstretched both arms before her, as spirals of yellow ki twirled around them, "Cannon!" Videl shot a powerful beam of energy at Toivex breaking him apart. All the fighters dodged the splatter of liquid.

As Toivex reformed on the ground, Uub flew slightly lower than the rest of the battle, he held out both of his hands charging golden energy, "Lightning Arrow!" Uub released flurries of golden energy waves completely destroying Toivex, causing a massive explosion. The explosive wave sent Ami, Rei and Nitrox flying. Rei was first to regain herself without a word she shot her flaming arrow, piercing Nitrox through the shoulder distracting him long enough to allow Ami to freeze him solid. Just as he began to crack the ice covering him Android 17 flew up behind him charging all his energy into one palm and placed his hand on the back of the frozen Nitrox releasing the energy ending Nitrox. The resulting explosion sent all three flying. Deadonator was unleashing a furry of blasts on Dende who had his barrier up protecting himself, Dende waited for the right moment and took down his shield releasing a furry of ki blasts. As the smoke cleared Deadonator sped at him, but halted in his movement when he was split in half by Trunk's sword.

"That might not stop him but this will," Mina said as she held her hand out, "Rolling Heart Vibration!" Mina screamed as she sent an orb of Golden energy at the villain completely destroying him. Dende quickly raised a barrier protecting all three of them from the oncoming explosion. Tuxedo Mask and Serena were sending a flurry of black orbs and pink hearts at Tientina who for the most part was managing to warp her body around them as she advanced.

When she got close enough she twisted using the momentum to kick Tuxedo mask in the face, "Darien!" Serena screamed. Tientina went in for the kill, her arms turned to blades as she lunged at Darien who was falling to the ground. Serena raised her hands "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Serena shot a powerful blast of rainbow energy at her opponent completely destroying her. Darien was about to be engulfed in the explosion when suddenly Videl appeared and grabbed Darien by the collar disappearing and reappearing beside Serena. "Thanks," Serena said as she grabbed Darien, who was stirring back to consciousness.

"No Problem," Videl said as she looked up to see a large explosion overhead. "Quick let's get up there and help," she trailed as she took off higher into the sky where Gohan was fighting what looked like multiples of SeeFour.

Gohan sent his fist into the chest of SeeFour and released a ki blast, ending the creature's life and causing yet another huge explosion. Gohan looked up to see the finale SeeFour in front of him. "See Four, See More, See Four More!" shouted SeeFour creating four copies of himself, yet again. Gohan quickly sped into the closest one smashing it into the next one sending a ki blast after them, causing a huge explosion, as the smoke cleared Gohan blasted the spiraling creature. The explosions were beginning to damage Gohan, but he didn't have time for that. Gohan lunged at the next one kicking its head off and sending a blast down the creature's neck obliterating it. There was just two left now, and Gohan had realized that he could only do his multiplying trick when there was just one left. Gohan began to charge two blue energy orbs in his hands, "Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed pushing the two orbs forward.

The first one connected killing its target, instantly SeeFour began to chant, "See Four, See More, See...'" BOOM the second shot connected killing the last remaining SeeFour. Gohan quickly shot down to his friends.

A shadowy figure sat on a throne staring into a crystal ball looking at Gohan and Serena, "Ah they might just be the two I need." The creatures blue fingers circled around orb where his prized possessions could be seen.

"Hey, so are we all done here?" Gohan asked smiling.

Mina and Lita floated there, their hands clasped and hearts for eyes. Mina snapped out of it "Yes but maybe you should get healed by Dende?" she asked worrying about the scrapes on his cheek.

"Why," Gohan asked confused, "This?" Gohan pointed at his cheek laughing, "It's nothing."

Dende joined the rest of the group as he finished healing those that were damaged in the explosions. Without asking Dende outstretched his hand healing Gohan's scratches. "Okay now where good to go." Dende said as he took off toward the palace. The rest of the group chased after him. As they got to the castle Dende stopped, "Kami."

"What?" asked Uub as he, Gohan, and Videl were next to get there.

"There's so many of them," Mina said as she and the rest arrived. Down below them stood an army of shadow demons. They were made of pure darkness, with eyes and mouths red as blood.

"Get them!" yelled the army in their gravelly voice as they took to the skies at. The two forces collided. There was a row of explosions as the Z-Scouts released an array of energy attacks. The shadow demons themselves were not a large threat but there sheer numbers tipped the scales in their favor.

Darien shot multiples of his "Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" blast at the army, each obliterating their targets; soon he was overrun though. He began to use his cane to defend himself in close quarters. Uub began to release a barrage of pink ki blast at the army, and then flew straight into it smashing his fist into the nearest one. He roundhouse kicked another one into a group and obliterated them with a pink beam from his finger. Mars brought her hands together swiftly creating a wave of fire before her, she charged into the army, each of her hits sending a small ripple of flames.

Mars stretched her arm before her "Mars Snake Fire!" creating a mammoth snake of fire that ripped through the oncoming army. 17 dashed into battle firing blast from his hands and punching straight through his opponent. He tanked through the enemy not stopping until the enemies before him were split into a thousand pieces by leaf shaped energy blasts. Jupiter flew over 17 releasing a shower of electrical orbs at the hordes. She dived into the nearest one with a powerful kick, going straight through it and into the next one. She and the shadow demon exchanged a furry of blows until the creature was split in half by a green hand. Dende dodged an attack from behind creating a barrier around himself and pushing it out destroying several demons in the process.

Dende placed two fingers to his forehead, "Special Beam Cannon!" Dende pointed his two fingers into the crowd shooting a spiraling beam of energy through several targets. Dende turned to his next challenger but was surprised to find him frozen.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury started shooting blasts of water shattering her frozen targets, and ripping through the non frozen ones. As Mercury began to recover herself Serena flew by shooting white blast at the shadow demons disintegrating them. Serena flew right into a large group of them ripping off her tiara and charging it. She tossed it into the crowd slicing them all in half.

Instantly more came to take their place "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" the rainbow blast cleared the whole once again. Trunks darted into the hole backwards swinging his sword into pursuing enemies. Quickly they began to surround him, he wasted no time he put his sword into its sheath.

Trunks began a series of rapid hand movements "Burning Attack!" and formed a diamond with his index fingers and thumbs releasing an orange blast. Trunks blasted back into the fray past Videl. Videl was busy releasing a series of punches on a shadow demon punching straight through it. She moved onto the next one back flipping and kicking its head right off. Videl dived down from her flip releasing a shower of yellow ki blasts as she dove.

As she stabilized she lunged into a kick, and then outstretched her hands yellow ki swirled around them "Justice Cannon!" Videl screamed as she shot her powerful beam of yellow ki, obliterating all in its path. Mina was in the mists of a punch when a yellow beam blasted away her target. She looked to her right, as Videl waved at her from the tunnel she cleared.

"Thanks," Mina yelled at her friend, before charging back into battle. Without a word she summoned her love chain and swirled it around herself, destroying those near her. She recoiled her chain and flew into the next demon connecting with her foot. She whipped her chain out again back around her and shattered it shooting the heart links off in all different directions. She delivered a deadly blow with her fist to a shadow demons head, and then flew back. "Rolling Heart Vibration!" Mina screamed releasing her orb of golden energy blowing up several targets. Gohan flew past her shooting blue ki blasts as he passed, she starred in admiration.

Gohan flew up to Videl, "How you doing back here?" he asked as the two of them sent their hands through different demon's heads. Just as she was about to reply a grey skinned, pointy eared being appeared out of nowhere. He was adorned in armor made of hard shadow. He lunged at Gohan and was able to connect scratching into his back. Gohan tumbled into the horde beneath him; he charged his aura burning away the demons around him. He recovered just in time to see the being take off toward the castle.

Gohan flew back up to Videl, "You okay?" Videl asked, worried about the deep scratches.

"Ya it's nothing really," Gohan said rubbing the scratch, "It's just a little stinging. I'm willing to bet that's Umbra, and I'm going after him." He quickly pecked her on the cheek and took off.

Soon Uub flew to Videl, "Where's he going?" by this time Serena was there as well.

"After Umbra," with that Uub took off after his future mentor, followed by Serena.

Gohan plowed through all the shadow demons in his path as he chased down Umbra. Gohan arrived in the palace and Umbra was sitting on his throne. "Care for a dance?" Gohan asked.

"If only there was someone worth my time," Umbra smirked from his throne.

"Trust me I'll make it worth the while," Gohan charged at him, and his fist went straight through the back of the chair. Gohan disappeared as Umbra's hand went through the air where Gohan's head was. Gohan reappeared beside him and punched both fists into Umbra's side sending him sliding sideways.

"Ha, Ha, Ha" Umbra chuckled wiping the blood from his mouth. He charged at Gohan, the two exchanged a furry of blows; first Gohan was swung into a stone pillar shattering it. Then they reappeared as Gohan kneed Umbra through the ceiling. The furry ended as both fighters kicked each other in the face in unison. Both flew backwards, Gohan flipped back onto his feet just in time to be punched in the face. Gohan smashed into the wall, and grabbed Umbra's arm as he came in for another punch. He flipped Umbra into the wall delivering a powerful sideways kick sending Umbra through the wall. Umbra stood up sending a powerful blast of darkness at Gohan; Gohan responded by shooting a blue blast of ki, the two blasts collided in between the two fighters. Umbra brought his second hand up adding to his blast, Gohan responded by using his free hand to support his other and pushing more energy into his, for a few seconds there was a stalemate, until Gohan dropped his blast and disappeared. Uub and Serena dodged the income ball of darkness as they arrived at the palace. Gohan reappeared beside Umbra, and delivered a powerful punch. Umbra brought his arm up to block the punch but the impact shattered the armour plating on his arm. Umbra starred in shock, "How? How is this possible?"

"Easily," Gohan said in a cocky voice, as he delivered a kick to Umbra's other raised arm, shattering the armour on it as well. Gohan then let out a combination of punches into the raised forearms of his opponent, causing Umbra to slide back. Serena and Uub starred on in astonishment.

"I will not be defeated like this!" Umbra screamed as his wounds healed.

"I think you will," Gohan replied, charging at Umbra again, but he was surrounded by darkness. Serena and Uub looked as the darkness formed a shell around Gohan and shot him off into the army of shadow demons.

"Now to recuperate," Umbra said as he created an escape portal.

"Not so fast Negacreep!" Serena yelled as she and Uub stepped into the room. Uub charged at Umbra and delivered a beam of pink energy from his index finger. Umbra created a circle of shadow to block the power, and batted Uub away as he got close. Serena stepped forward, "Bring it Mr. Dark and Gloomy!" Umbra released a wave of darkness at her; she easily dispelled it with a wave of her hand.

Uub got back up "Lightning Arrow!" Uub screamed releasing waves of energy from his out stretched hands, smashing against Umbra destroying what was left of his armour. The wounds that this caused began to heal. Uub wasted no time and began an onslaught of punches. Umbra turned to shadows and appeared on the other side of the room blasting Uub back into the fray. Umbra turned to Serena as she shot a beam of white energy at him. Unlike the other wounds these ones did not heal. Serena readied herself for another attack when Umbra lunged at her; he smacked her into the wall and kicked her as she bounced off of it.

"Now I can't have u around can I?" Umbra asked as he picked her up by the hair. "Especially not if I can't regenerate from your moon blast, now can I?" and with this he raised his other hand forming an orb of black energy. Serena closed her eyes as he began to bring the energy closer. SWOOSH! Serena opened her eyes to see Gohan had flown back in and ripped Umbra off of her. Umbra was being pounded into the ground but was regeneration from all of Gohan's attacks.

"Gohan!" Serena screamed, "My attacks are the only thing it doesn't seem to heal from."

"Oh!" said Gohan as he flipped Umbra up holding him by the arms "Hit us with your best shot Serena!"

Umbra began to struggle in fear, as Serena stood up placing both hands before her "Starlight," Serena raised her hands as light flickered around her, "Honeymoon," she began to spin, "Therapy" she stopped spinning pointing her hands at Umbra, "Kiss!" Serena screamed shooting a powerful blast of rainbow energy. It was a direct hit. Gohan went flying back, as he stood up he starred at Umbra, his body was cracking all over pure darkness seeping out.

Trunks was blasting a shadow demon when they all turned to formless shadows and dashed toward the palace. Trunks looked around as all the demons were doing the same thing. "What's happening?" Trunks yelled out to his teammates. They Z-Scouts all flew to the castle.

Back in the castle all the shadows were surrounding Umbra in a hurricane like form when he shattered releasing a mass of darkness. All the shadows merged into the darkness and began to form a creature. Within seconds the Z-Scouts were all just outside the palace when it exploded. There in its place stood a tall being comprised of darkness with horns, claws, and a large tail. A loud haunting laugh filled the air.


	5. Bringing Light to the Shadows

Gohan was squished beneath the foot of the behemoth; he looked over and could see that Serena was trapped under the other foot. Gohan struggled but could not manage to get any leverage; try as he might Gohan was trapped.

Outside the ruined palace the remainder of the Z-Scouts looked on in astonishment at Umbra's true form, Ami was beginning to scan it when Uub charged at it releasing a devastating "Lightning Arrow!" the energy cut through the shadows. Quickly the shadow crept back together. It turned its attention to Uub and with a single energy charged punch Uub was unconscious lying on the cold grey ground.

Ami let out a scream as the creature turned to her, she was paralyzed in fear. "Rolling Heart Vibration!" the golden orb smashed into the monsters striking hand causing it to dissipate. With a move to fast to see, Umbra swung with his tail smashing Mina to the ground, and slammed his tail on to her knocking her out cold. Umbra didn't waste a second as his arm re-gathered he swatted Ami out of consciousness. The creature raised its foot off of Serena; Darien looked down to see his love unconscious. He instinctively dived to her rescued as Umbra had planned; within a millisecond of Darien grabbing her Umbra slammed his foot back down, pushing the two lovers through the ground. "Princess!" Lita and Rei yelled being the last two scouts. "We will end this now!"

"Mars Snake Fire!" Rei summoned her massive flame snake as Lita formed her lightning dragon, wrapping it around the snake forming a shell of electricity. The energy creature crashed into the shadow figures chest. Umbra raised his right hand and from his palm shot the electric flame snake covered in black spikes, back at the girls. Dende jumped in front of them forming a great barrier. It was a valiant effort but in vain none the less, the energy being broke through the barrier knock all three unconscious as they fell to the ground.

"Uhm, looks like it's my turn," 17 said with a smirk. The mixture of man and machine charged at the being of shadow, delivering a powerful blow to Umbra. A large dark hard smacked 17 out of the air, the android looked up just in time to see the large foot bear down on him. Videl floated beside Trunks in shock how could the two of them defeat this monster when it had taken down everyone else in seconds. She worried not knowing what had happened to Gohan, fearing for his life.

"I've got this," Trunks said stepping in front Videl. He began to charge, his aura shifted to gold. His hair stood upright now a golden color. As he continued to charge, lightning cracked around him, he had now become a Super Saiyan 2. Videl knew that a Super Saiyan 2 was no match for this monster, as it had easily defeated Uub, and Mina whose power levels were higher than a Super Saiyan 2. To Videl's surprise Trunks did not stop charging, slowly he began to sweat and within an instant the long hair on his head grew down to his lower back maintaining its golden color and spiky style, the hair on the sides of his head did not grow they stayed at their incredibly short length.

"3! You can go Super Saiyan 3!" Videl said in shock knowing that it took an incredible amount of power to reach this level. She knew Goku had reached it but he had the extra energy of Other World to aid him, and Gotenks had also achieved it but he was a fusion giving him two power sources to draw upon.

"Ever since I heard Goku did it I've wanted to try, so here goes," Trunks said as he blasted off towards the enemy. The first punch staggered the creature, in shock Umbra allowed Trunks to get in a second shot. Trunks went into a furry of hits that were blocked by Umbra's forearm. Umbra readied his strike, but before he attacked Trunks fell from the sky his aura faded as he hit the ground.

Videl flew down to him, "Trunks!" He was out cold the strain of the form must have been too much for him. Videl looked up at the beast, his large toothy grin smiling down on her.

The monster said its first words since this battle began, "Looks like it's just you and me, so should I kill them or you first," his voice was still the same sophisticated voice from his past form. Gohan had been able to get his one arm into a position that he could use to lift when Trunks first hit Umbra, and with the second hit he was able to get his other arm into a similar position. Gohan pushed with all his might toppling the beast over.

"Videl," Gohan said as he flew over to his girlfriend. Videl starred at his beaten and bloody figure, she was just happy he was alive. Gohan turned back to the beast as it rose from the ground. He charged at the shadow delivering a series of powerful punches to its face. Umbra laughed off the attack, swatting Gohan to the side. To the god's surprise Gohan flew back at him, again attacking this time combining ki blast with his punches. Again the shadow god fully healed, this time Gohan was able to dodge the first strike and block the second hand, but was knocked back by the tail creating a massive crater where he collided with the ground. Videl watched in horror as he didn't surface.

"So, Videl do I kill him first?" Umbra asked tauntingly. His eyes grew huge as he looked past her, Videl turned following his gaze to see Gohan pulling himself out of the hole.

"How is this possible? No being could take that much of a beating," Umbra said in shock.

"Gohan," Videl said softly.

"Hey Videl, you ready?" Gohan asked clutching his side as he floated to into the sky beside her.

"For what?" Videl wondered.

"My new move." Gohan spread his legs shoulder with apart, bending them at the knees. His arms were bent at his sides, fists forward. His aura began to burn a pure brilliant white as blue lightning danced around him, slowly his aura condensed around his right fist. Gohan sped at Umbra, fist forward as the energy took the form of a white energy dragon's head, similar in shape to Shenron, but with blue lightning eyes. "Mystic Dragon Fist!" Gohan screamed as his fist connected with Umbra's face, punching a hole straight through. The dragon head shot off Gohan's fist as its snake like body formed following it from Gohan's outstretched arm. The dragon being mentally controlled by Gohan wrapped around the god cracking with blue lightning. It held Umbra in place as it twisted around tightening with each second. Gohan pulled his arm back as the last of the dragon's tail formed following its path through the hole in Umbra's head. Gohan brought his forearms up in front of him causing the dragon to explode into a blinding flash of white energy, and blue lightning. As he and Videl regained their sight nothing was left, just a giant indent where the creature had stood.

"Gohan!" Videl screamed as Gohan fell from the sky.

Videl caught him, looking him in the eyes "So how was it?" Gohan asked weakly.

"Truly amazing." Videl said resting his head in her lap.

"Videl," her eyes darted up from her unconscious boyfriend to Serena who was clutching her side as she limped towards her.

"Serena!" Videl said in shock as she darted at her friend catching her as she began to fall over. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Serena said smiling, "I could sure use Dende. Where is he?"

"Unconscious, just like the rest of them," Videl said pointing at where Dende's body lay.

"My healing may not be as good as his but it should get him up again," Serena said as she stood back up on her own two feet both hands extended forward. "Moon Healing Escalation," Serena said as she was once again caught by Videl. The healing energy reached Dende as his eyes opened, coughing. He slowly sat up looking around the battlefield. Serena let out a smile as she fainted.

"Dende quick heal yourself so you can save them all," Videl said in desperation.

"That's not how my powers work Videl, I can't heal myself," Dende said as he got up slowly, using Videl as a crutch to heal each of their friends, slowly one by one they were almost all healed. Gohan carried Dende to Trunks, the only one left unconscious. Dende tried his hardest but nothing changed, "I can't." Dende said trying to catch his breath after exerting all his energy. "For some reason it's as if his body is feeding off of what little energy he has left. What happened?" The whole group turned to Videl.

"He went Super Saiyan 3, and then eventually collapsed without being hit," Videl retold as the group looked back towards Trunks.

"What, doesn't he know that one body can't support that level of energy output?" Gohan said in a panic. "Quick Dende we've got to get him back to the Lookout so you can fix him." Without wasting a minute Dende opened a portal and the group travelled back to the lookout. Gohan was first through the portal and before the rest had even finished coming through Gohan was landing back on the platform, a small bag in hand. "Here Dende eat this," Gohan said flicking a small bean at his buddy, while Uub placed Trunks on a bed created by the now present Mr. Popo. Gohan sped over to Trunks and put the bean in his mouth forcing him to chew and swallow it. By this time Dende had regained much of his health and walked over to Trunks. "Quick you`ve got to save him."

"Gohan, it's ok," Videl said walking up to Gohan, "If he dies we can use the Dragon Balls to bring him back."

"No we can't that's the problem," Gohan said never taking his eyes off his friend from the past. "When I was training with Supreme Kai I saw my Dad go Super Saiyan 3 and asked why I didn't just learn that to defeat Buu when it was explained to me. A sole living body cannot support that power output; slowly the body will begin to eat away at itself until there is nothing left, not even the Dragon Balls could bring the person back." Videl grabbed onto his arm, placing her hand in his as he squeezed it. "Even after my full potential was unlocked Supreme Kai warned me that even I probably could not survive the transformation. Elder Kai then warned me that if I went Super Saiyan I could destroy planets with my energy output, warning me that not only would Super Saiyan 3 most likely kill me but would probably destroy the universe." Videl looked in shock at the thought of the power levels Gohan was talking about emitting. She and Gohan had recently discovered in their studies of ki, that going Super Saiyan didn't allow one to access more of their own power but was a form of ki control unique to Saiyan biology that allowed one to amplify their own power exponentially through almost mystic means.

"Are you saying that if he dies here," Rei broke apart into tears, "that he will be gone forever."

"No!" Dende said still attempting to heal Trunks, "I won't let him die. Gohan go get Buu, his magic is needed." Without a word Gohan released Videl's hand and took off in a rocket like fashion in a brilliant white blast.

The group sat around Trunks' bedside as Dende continued to heal him, when there was a pair of almost simultaneous sonic booms, all but Dende turned their head, covering their eyes as the wind blew their hair back. Gohan landed followed by Buu. "Buu, do you wish to help?" Dende asked.

"Buu help! Buu help!" Buu bounced around in an almost dance like fashion.

"Good," Dende said breaking his healing stance. "I need you to transfer some of your energy to Trunks to make him feel better can you do that?"

"If you need extra Buu take mine?" Gohan added. Soon followed by everyone else present agreeing to give up some of their own energy as well. Buu began to concentrate as his head tail stood upright, pink lightning arced from it and into Trunks forehead.

"That's great Buu just a little more, we need enough to feed the hunger" Dende said a smile finally forming on his face. "Just a bit more he's almost fully healed." He turned his head to see the hero slowly collapsing to the ground. "Buu!"

The group turned towards their pink friend, "Buu was saved by Spiky Glow Man, now Buu save other Spiky Glow Man. BUU BE HERO!" with that Buu fell to the ground and turned to pink energy. Uub's eyes began to glow pink, the energy that was once Buu darted towards him, there was a blinding flash of pink light.

As the smoke cleared there was a new voice "I am Majin Uub, the true form of good Buu." What stood before the group of heroes looked like a more muscular version of Uub who was now about the same age as Gohan. He wore Buu's black vest and white pants, instead of Uub's blue gi. Mina and Lita stood there hearts pounding in their eyes.

"My God!" Ami stood there her visor going berserk, "You're so much more powerful then you were before. You've easily out powered your old self. You've pushed into Rank 2."

"Rank 2?" the group turned to see Trunks getting out of bed with Rei's assistance. "What is Rank 2?" Trunks starred at Ami.

"Well Rank 2 is the second strongest rank in my visors computer system, in which I place our power levels." Ami said as she typed on her little compact keyboard attached to her wrist. "In order of strength we have Rank 1 which is Gohan, a piece below that is Rank 2 which is Serena followed by Uub. Where Uub was is Rank 3 which is Mina followed by Trunks. Rank 4 is 17 followed by Rei, and Dende who are almost even and Lita. The lowest is Rank 5 which is lead by Videl, followed by me then Darien." The group looked at her as they all realized where the stood in power rankings. They had all known it due to their ki sensing abilities but after it was put out there, there was a sense of awkwardness.

Gohan was the first to break the silence, "So whose up for some dinner?"

"Phff, easy for you to get over it huh, mister top rank all to yourself?" Videl said teasingly. "Come on you guys we can all go back to our place for dinner, if you want too?"

"Dinner," Serena said as she and Gohan began to drool, thinking of the food. Soon the whole group took off into the skies in the direction of the duos house.

Videl turned to Gohan, "How did you know he wouldn't heal from your mystic dragon fist?"

"It was Serena actually," Gohan turned to Videl, "She informed me that Umbra couldn't heal from her moon blast, at first i thought it was her specifically, and then it just hit me. What destroys living shadow; blinding light." Gohan flew in front of her turning his back to his travelling direction, facing her as they flew, rubbing the back of his head, "It also helps that I completely destroyed his essence." Gohan laughed.

Far across dimensions a being peered into a silver mirror, watching the events unfold, darkness surrounded the mirror shattering it, "Those children shall pay for the death of my brother." A white mask came from the darkness, its red lipped mouth moving with each word "I promise Death will come for each of you." The gapping black eye holes of the mask narrowed in furry.

Gohan and his friends sat around his table as they all ate, Gohan and Serena ate at a speed unmatched by most people, Darien and Videl looked over embarrassed sweat drops forming on their heads.

After the feast the group began a small celebration in honor of their victory, Lita cuddled up to 17 hearts twinkling in her eyes, "So are you going to join our group?"

"Not a chance," 17 said as he stood up and walked out of the dome house without anyone noticing, due to the victory celebration.

Lita chased him outside, "17 wait." He turned to face her, "I want you to join us," with these words 17 moved closer, and Lita closed her eyes reading herself for his kiss. SWOOSH she opened her eyes and 17 was gone, just a twinkle in the sky where he flew off. "I will get you some day 17," Lita said determination in her eyes.


	6. Weeks Later and New Lives

Trunks sat across from Rei at the little two person dinner table. It had been almost six weeks since the defeat of Umbra and life had returned to normal for our heroes, well as normal as life can be for aliens, androids, time travellers, and reincarnated moon princesses. "So Trunks is having a little brother all you thought it would be?" Rei asked as she placed her hand on his.

"He's a little annoying actually," Trunks said with a smirk.

"Ya well you haven't lost that," Rei said teasing him. Just as she finished her wink at him her communicator went off. "Mars and Trunks here what's the deal?" she said slightly irritated, that someone disrupted her date.

"Well Rei, I could use your help fighting that vine trio," the voice that came through the other side was Ami's.

Trunks stood up, tapping the button on his wrist. "Let's go," he was now wearing a new suit made by Bulma, it was very similar to the Saiyan armour she had made during the Cell battles. "We can finish this later."

Mars nodded and stood up raising her hand "Mars!" as she said this her nails began to glow red soon followed by the rest of her body as the light faded she was now Cosmic Sailor Mars. Trunks quickly snapped out of his stare as she took off out the front door of the restaurant and into the air.

Ami had been at the library studying, ignoring the fans, when she heard a gut wrenching scream. She turned to see several people being held up in the air by demonic vines. From around the corner came three being who had the shape of humans with pointed heads, they were completely made of wrapped vines and thorns, with dark shadowy holes where their eyes would be. Ami wasted no time, she didn't have to hide as the world knew who the Sailor Scouts truly were now, "Mercury!" she raised her hand a blue light began to engulf her body starting with her nails, soon enough she was the blue visored Cosmic Sailor Mercury. She jumped at the trio shooting a bubble swarm freezing the vines; she flew up to the frozen vines shattering them with kicks. "Get out of here," Ami turned back to the enemy, as they threw poison thorns at her like missiles. Ami easily dodged then blasted a powerful stream of water at the first one, it was sent back but she could see it pulling itself back together as it stood. Ami's visor informed her that both Trunks and Rei were in the immediate area, she wasted no time calling them.

"Mars and Trunks here what's the deal?" Ami could tell that Rei was unimpressed but she ignored it.

"Well Rei, I could use your help fighting that vine trio."

"Let's go," Ami could here Trunks in the background followed by a swoosh like sound "We can finish this later."

Ami knew that with their help the vine trio didn't stand a chance. They had so far been really smart about it targeting the weaker Z-Scouts one at a time to make sure they had the advantage. Ami flew from behind cover releasing a massive wave of water pushing them against the wall. It was her chance to make the kill move, she went in for it but did not see the vine shoot up and wrap around her foot. It pulled her down smashing her into the floor as more vines wrapped around her.

Rei busted into the library just in time to see one of the vine creatures about to slash Ami's throat. She wasted no time and threw fire balls at the three of them, as Trunks flew up from behind her towards Ami. Within seconds she was free as Trunks sent a barrage of ki blasts at the vines ensnaring her. Ami quickly landed on the ground as all three turned to the enemy. Without wasting time the villains shot missile thorns at the three as vines travelled toward them breaking apart the floor. Trunks swung his sword slicing the thorns before him as he jumped over the rushing vines. He charged at the first monster, slashing it with his sword, quickly the creature reformed trapping Trunks sword within its own body. It shot its hand into Trunks' stomach sending Trunks into the far wall.

Ami regained her composure and fired a barrage of water streams at one of the vine masses, it quickly unwrapped its vines as the streams passed through it. As it came together it froze solid as Ami hit it with a freezing mist blast. Ami sped at it with her fist extended, it shattered across the floor.

Rei jumped over the oncoming vines and thorns, firing a massive flame bird at her enemy. The vine creature twisted in pain as the flames engulfed him; slowly they went out, as Rei smashed her heel into the things stomach area. She wasted no time pulling back summoning rings of fire to cut through the enemy; it fell to the ground in junks alongside Ami's opponent.

Trunks pushed himself off the wall, wiping the blood from his mouth. He charged up going straight to Super Saiyan 2. "I'm not wasting any more time," with that he charged at his opponent delivering a powerful punch to its head, it shot back into the piles of chunks. To Trunks' and the girls surprise it began to absorb the others' pieces forming a taller armoured version of itself. Trunks flew over top of it creating a dome of energy around himself. "Heat Dome Attack!" Trunks pushed the energy from the dome onto the opponent completely obliterating it. He landed turning back to low power, Rei stood beside him heart's pumping in her eyes. "So we gonna get back to our date?" Trunks asked.

Gohan was training in the backward alongside his little brother and Videl, when Uub walked out, he had been staying in one of Gohan and Videl's two extra bedrooms. Gohan and Goten stopped their little sparing session as Uub grew closer. "Goten, I'm going to spar with Uub now is that ok?" Goten shook his head yes as he hovered off to Videl who was practising throwing her ki blasts at cliff sides.

"Hey Videl," Goten pulled on the side of her shorts, "Do you want to spar against me?"

"Sure thing little buddy," Videl said as she braced herself, "But you gotta promise no Super Saiyan okay?"

"Sure thing," with that the two began to exchange blows, alongside Gohan and Uub. Chi-Chi watched from her kitchen window as she did her dishes. She couldn't help but feel pride in her two sons and the young woman she had taken in like a daughter. She was even starting to feel that the young man Uub was a part of her family.

Back in the training area Gohan and Uub where trading hits but stopped suddenly when Videl's communicator started beeping. Videl lowered her blocked arms and answered, "Saiyawoman here what's the problem Commissioner?" not seeing the oncoming kick from her sparring partner who hadn't stopped.

Gohan flew over and caught his little brothers kick, "We're gonna take a break for a second okay?"

"Sorry," Goten said looking at Videl and Gohan.

"Well Videl it's a group of strange colored individuals that are attacking the city," said the voice of an older man.

"The Saiyamen are on it no need to worry," as she hung up she looked at Gohan, both tapped their watches turning into their superhero identities.

Goten turned his head to his older brother and idol, "Can I come?"

"Go ask mom okay, and if she says yes meet us there," with that Gohan took to the skies with Videl. They both stopped and turned to Uub, "Are you coming?"

"Oh, ya," with that he to tapped his watch like device becoming Papayaman, he shot into the sky following his friends.

They soon arrived in Satan City where the disturbance was reported; Uub looked around from the sky not noticing anything out of the ordinary. "I may be new at this but isn't there suppose to be a villain?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head also slightly confused, "Usually there is."

Videl darted off in between two skyscrapers, "Quick over here!"

Gohan and Uub quickly followed behind Saiyawoman, still not sensing anyone. Just behind the buildings were five rainbow colored beings. They were human shaped but with long blonde hair, in white togas. "Well they certainly are colorful," Gohan said looking at the group. Videl rushed at them followed by Uub until Gohan appeared in front of them, "Cool it guys, we don't even know if there bad guys ye..." Gohan couldn't finish his thought as the most muscular of the rainbow humanoids smashed into his back with his fist. He swung at Uub who caught the fist but was unable to return the attack as one of the other male figures smashed into him. Videl too had become distracted as one of the female opponents attacked her. Gohan blasted back into the sky catching his opponent off guard with a quick fire Kamehameha, as the ki blast connected the creature took on the color of Gohan's attack. The now burning blue creature pounded at Gohan, its long blonde hair flowing behind it. Gohan brought his arm up blocking the attack as a second creature came at his side. Gohan quickly dodged throwing his left foot into its side. Videl had been backed into a corner by her opponent and the remaining free opponent; she shot a quickened version of her justice cannon turning both of them a bright yellow color as the blast connected. It seemed as if the only effect of the attack was a color change. The two beings returned to attacking Videl when a giant yellow Masenko blast knocked the one back.

Videl looked up to see Goten, dressed in a yellow and brown Saiyaboy costume, fly down and attack the opponent he blasted, "Got you back big sis." Videl thanked her little soon to be brother in law with a wink as she went back to attacking her opponent. Uub flipped backwards in the air avoiding the enemy Gohan had kicked in his direction as he shot a Majin Beam from his finger tip, turning the opponent dark pink. He dashed towards his opponent delivering a powerful blow to the blocking forearm. A swift kick came from behind connecting with Uub's head. As Uub went spiralling to the ground the two opponents chased after him.

"Crescent Beam!" a massive golden beam of energy shot into the female figure chasing Uub, turning it a golden color as it flew back. Mina darted onto the scene, in her old suit of Sailor V, as she engaged her enemy.

Uub flew up to her, as they went back to back attacking their enemies. "How did you know we were here?"

Mina began to blush underneath the red mask shaped visor; she had substituted for her old mask. "Actually I noticed your energy signature enlarge and thought you might need help."

Uub blushed underneath his mask at the thought of Mina keeping tabs on him, "Thanks."

Their touching moment was cut short as Gohan and his enemy flew closer to them exchanging blocked blows, until Gohan managed to land a hit to the hulking creature's stomach causing it to curl for a brief second. "Their absorbing our energy blast, whatever you do, don't shoot at them. Just pounded them into the ground the old fashion way." Gohan again turned to his opponent this time delivering a powerful round house kick to the hulking man. Videl had heard the message as she dodged a blow from the yellow female. She uppercut punched the enemy into the air, following it up with a series of rapid punches to her gut. She flew up a few feet and dashed down elbowing the woman in the back sending her crashing to the ground. Videl darted to the ground grabbing the enemy, just as she was about to deliver a punch to her face, the creature exploded into a bright light self destructing. Gohan noticed the explosion as he punched his rival into the building, as it two self destructed. Uub and Mina simultaneously delivered powerful hits to their enemies causing the life ending explosions. The two heroes turned to each other in confusion. Goten was darting in between pillars as he confused his opponent delivering Semi-Saiyan punches, resisting the urge to blast the guy as his brother had ordered them not to. Goten spiraled from behind a pillar diving into the yellow man, sending him crashing through the window. Goten chased after his rival catching up just in time to be blown back by the creatures self made explosive death. The group gathered in the air above the commissioner, as Saiyaman lowered himself to talk. "The jobs all done commissioner," Gohan smiled.

"And very little damage done to the city," the Commissioner smiled as he had to do very little around the city, with the Saiyaman, and Sailor Scouts around. "Great job you guys did here. Are you sure you don't want to be on payroll?"

"Absolutely Sir, we do this to protect the innocent not to make money," Gohan finished as he took off into the sky joining his friends.

"So Mina are you gonna come train with us back at our place?" Videl asked looking back at her blonde friend.

"Absolutely," Mina said excited, "It's been awhile since I've had a good spar, seeing as how me and Lita are the only ones with any formal training." The five blasted off in the direction they came from excited to continue their training.

Dende looked down from the lookout at his friends; he was happy but knew that it would soon come to an end. He could feel something evil on the horizon; it had begun shortly after they returned from the Negaverse, and had been growing ever since. He turned to Mr. Popo as a flash of darkness crossed his mind a white mask clearly visible. Dende fell to the ground unconscious. Hours later he awoke as Mr. Popo walked into the room. "Mr. Popo, quickly summon the Z-Scouts, Death is coming for us all."


	7. Weeding Up on the Lookout

Mr. Popo came out of the small room Dende was recovering in, the large group of young adults looked up at him. "How is he doing?" Ami asked in concern.

"He actually just woke up," the group all let out a sigh of relief as they began to cheer up, "and he has asked for all of you."

Serena looked confusingly at the group, "What does he want us for?"

"I'm not quite sure Serena but it can't be good, especially if it's linked to his black out," Gohan began walking into the room where his friend was now sitting on the bed. "Dende, you wanted to see us?"

"Yes Gohan," Dende said weakly as he tried to stand up, Mina and Gohan catching him. "Where is 17?"

"He didn't come when we called him, he said he had fun in the Negaverse but wasn't joining our little troop," Lita said clearly aggravated.

"Fine then," Dende said now on his own two feet, "then I guess it will just be you travelling back to the Negaverse."

The group looked on in confusion, Videl breaking the silence, "Why would we go back?"

"Because Death has decided that it is coming for all of us," Dende said, sending shivers down everyone back.

"Then it looks like we have to go finish off the Negaverse's final God," Gohan said a determined look in his eyes.

"According to the information I've gathered," Ami broke in trying to add some logic to the situation, "Death is far more powerful than either Umbra or Chaos. His threats should not be taken lightly."

"Is he the one that sent those vine creatures?" Trunks asked.

"And the rainbow freaks?" Uub added.

"No," Dende intruded, "the vine creatures were a long asleep race of sentient plant life, and the color beings were a race of aliens that are interested in colonizing our world. Both threats will still exist when you return but this must be dealt with immediately before Death finds a way into our universe."

"Then let's go," Gohan said still ready to finish their work in the Negaverse.

After a couple more hours of rest the group converged on the main platform of the Lookout in their fighting gear. Dende raised his hand as another dark portal opened before him, Gohan was the first to enter followed by Videl, Mina, Uub, and Ami. Just as Ami finished entering the portal vines wrapped up onto the edges of the lookout. Dende pulled his hands back to block an oncoming attack from the vines. Rei leapt into the air shooting a barrage of flame arrows, causing the vines to burn and wither. Lita flew up into the sky, "Quick let's finish these guys off so we can get to the Negaverse."

Just as she finished a mass amount of the vine creatures climbed over the edge, "We are the army of Twiggard, and we will destroy all who oppose us!" the apparent leader screamed as the group charged.

"Shut up," Lita said as lightning rings began to circle around her as if she was an atom; she began to throw large bolts of electricity into the army burning her opponents to a crisp. Dende was standing beneath her as the first wave of enemies surrounded him. He outstretched his arms at his sides pushing a wall of dark green energy out around him.

Darien threw an orb of black energy into the crowd; it exploded on contact destroying a group of them, as Serena held out her hands sending out a pillar of white energy creating a large gap in the army, which was soon filled in by the mass still climbing onto the lookout. Mr. Popo was off to her left blowing a vortex of wind from his mouth, then charging into the enemies.

Trunks circled around the pillar underneath the Lookout blasting the opponents as vines attempted to ensnare him. One wrapped around his leg, just as he was beginning to be pulled down a ring of fire cut the vine of at its origin. He turned to see Rei floating to his left "Thanks."

"No problem," Rei said as she shot a flaming bird at the pillar.

"Their endless," Dende said as he shot a special beam cannon through the horde.

"No they aren't," Lita said as he flew up to her, she outstretched her arm as the rings of lightning turned into a dragon that dived into the army.

Darien jumped back throwing a small barrage of dark orbs, landing beside Serena. "Let them have it," he said turning back to back. Serena raised her right hand as a spiral of pink energy hearts began to pour out of it. For a second the platform was clear but yet again the infestation pilled over the sides.

Rei and Trunks flew around the pillar shooting at the enemy reinforcements, "I think I can see the end," Rei said pointing below. Trunks nodded as he continued to blast towards the pillar. Rei put her hands before her "Mars Snake Fire!" Rei blasted a stream of fire below the last of the vines, it took the form of a snake as it began to wrap upwards and into the enemies burning them to a crisp.

Back atop the Lookout Dende was engaging in hand to hand combat with the opponents, knocking one back as Lita landed her foot into its face. She flipped forward taking the head off another and releasing an electrical ark. Serena flew back and screamed, her odangos releasing sonic waves that shattered the enemies. She then dove forward putting her fist through ones head. As she tumbled forward into another enemy the great flame snake coiled onto the platform as Trunks and Rei landed. "All that's left is what's on the platform guys," Rei said victoriously as she dissipated the flame snake and shot a shower of flames. Quickly the group finished of what remained of the group with a barrier explosion from Dende and a spiral of pink hearts from Serena. The group all turned to Dende waiting for him to open the portal.

"I, I can't..." Dende said confused as to why he was unable to create a portal between their universe and the Negaverse.

"Trying to escape?" the group turned their heads to see that all of the vines had clumped together to form a large mass of thorns and foliage. Just as they prepared their attacks it exploded sending almost all of them backwards. Darien flew off the lookout catching himself midair. What was left floating where the mass once stood was a creature similar to the vine ones but with a red head of vines and long red fingers. The thorns protruding from his body also had a red tinge. "I am Twiggard, I am your Death." The creature lunged at Serena as she jumped out of the way, the creature smashed into Lita ramming his fist into her face. Lita flew back as blood trailed from her mouth. The group gasped at the massive increase in power. The creature turned as his arm twisted back into shape. Dende quickly let out a ki blast, which was dismissed with a swipe of Twiggard's hand. The monster lunged at Dende, and connected with his barrier; Twiggard bounced off of it and kicked Serena in her raised forearms sending her flying off the edge of the lookout. Darien screamed in anger throwing a massive black orb at the enemy. Twiggard separated his chest avoiding the blast while sliding toward Darien; he wrapped his long arms around Darien's body and shot his thorns into the hero's skin. As Twiggard released Darien he fell limp to the ground. Trunks ran at the monster taking flight and flipping overhead releasing a massive explosion of energy, as the dust cleared Trunks was sent flying by a massive fist. Trunks fell to the ground powering up his ki turning Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan 2 he flew back at the vine creature delivering a devastating barrage of punches, and kicks. Twiggard slid backwards with each hit that connected with him.

Trunks floated backwards, smiling with satisfaction when Rei yield, "Behind you!" Trunks turned to see Twiggard's leg connect with his stomach, Trunks bent over in pain. Rei flew at the enemy summoning her rings of fire, she shot them at the enemy but they didn't even singe the skin. Twiggard unwrapped his arm and coiled his vines around Trunks, he spun at an incredible speed and released the Semi-Saiyan sending him hurling at Rei. The two collided in the air, after they landed they both slowly pulled themselves too their feet. Dende had engaged the enemy, he seemed to be holding his own, and Twiggard seemed to not be able to crack the barrier. Dende pushed the barrier back; Twiggard placed his one hand on the barrier as it pushed against him. The hand bean to glow red as the barrier cracked beneath it, Dende looked up in shock as a red cloud of pollen like substance crept into the barrier. Dende quickly dropped the barrier, but it was too late his eyes began to close as he began to pass out, the last thing he saw was Twiggard about to step onto his head.

Trunks charged at the enemy, "Rei grab him and get out of here." Trunks' attack was ignored by the creature as it brought its foot down heavily onto Dende's head. Rei flipped backwards and shot a flame at the creature.

Twiggard pulled itself apart and formed around Trunks squeezing the life out of him, Rei summoned all off her strength. "Mars," Rei's hair began to fly back behind her, "Snake," flames began to lick at the air around her, "Fire!" She shot the massive flaming snake at the enemy, the built up power gave it enough of a boost to cause Twiggard to release Trunks, his unconscious body fell to the ground. Rei screamed in terror as Twiggard reformed in front of her digging his red talon like fingers into her chest.

Lita stirred from her unconsciousness and pushed herself up onto her feet, she saw the monster shoving his claws into her friend's chest, "Rei!" Twiggard turned his head and charged at Lita as she summoned strikes of lightning all around her.

Serena was flying through the air from Twiggard's kick, when she crashed into a cliff side, "I don't want to fight anymore," Serena said weakly as she pulled herself out of the whole. She could her Luna in her head. "Blah Blah Blah Moon Princess, Blah Blah save the world." She pushed off from the cliff side and flew back toward the lookout. She had flown allot farther then she had though. She felt a huge pain in her heart as she could feel her friends being defeated one by one, she flew faster. She could just see the top of the lookout she felt Rei dying, in the distance she swore she could hear Lita screaming. Just as she reached the top the sky darkened as lighting danced across the platform. Lita was being held by Twiggard's left hand as he punched her repetitively with his right; he had Mr. Popo wrapped in vines unconscious beneath his right foot. Serena disappeared and reappeared at his feet with one swift movement she kicked his feet out from under him and caught Lita as she fell. She laid Lita down on the ground, "Hey Twig Face!" Serena screamed as she stood up looking at her enemy. "You beat my friends," she looked around at the unconscious bodies strewn across the platform, "Now you have to deal with me, prepare to get moon dusted freak."

Twiggard smirked as he got into a fighting stance, "I'm shaking at my roots." He charged at her with a powerful kick, she leapt off of the ground and flipped over her enemy. She landed behind him as he roundhouse kicked her. She brought her left arm up blocking the kick. She grabbed his leg with her right arm holding him captive as she leapt into the air delivering several powerful kicks to his face. He smashed her in the face sending her back. "Aren't you going to Moon Dust me?" Twiggard asked very cocky.

Serena was exhausted, "Use the power inside my daughter," Serena could hear Queen Serenity's voice in her head.

"My daughter you still have power left inside of you," Serenity said as she cried onto the crystal ball that she, Goku, Vegetta, and the Kais were watching in. "We believe in you, they believe in you."

Serena looked at her wounded friends as Twiggard charged at her. The air blew Twiggard back as Serena's hair floated around her. Her tiara turned to bright golden light as it absorbed into the now present crescent moon symbol on her forehead, her hair began to turn to a dazzling silver as she braced herself for action.

"That's my girl," Serenity said breaking her normal calm demeanor.

"Ya she turned like Super Reverse Saiyan Moon," Goku added.

"She has truly become Cosmic Moon," Serenity said back in her calm demeanor.

"She has fully tapped into her Moon powers. She's now at full power just like your son, Goku," Old Kai added, "and she didn't need me."

"Yes but she is also not as powerful," Vegetta smirked from the tree he was leaning against. "Just like the past Lunarians pale in comparison to Saiyans."

"True Serena has unlocked her full power, and it is not at Gohan's level, but she is leagues above you Vegetta even with your newly acquired Super Saiyan 3 form," Supreme Kai added infuriating Vegetta.

Vegetta's face was red with rage as his aura broke the tree and cracked the ground around him, "Why you little purple freak..."

Goku grabbed Vegetta by the shoulders a huge nervous smile on his face, "Cool it bud, Supreme Kai is the only reason you have a body, show some respect."

"Kakarot, I will show no respect to some spineless little purple freak." Vegetta said as he attempted to push past Goku.

Goku grabbed Vegetta on the shoulder, "We will be back later." Goku placed two fingers to his forehead as he and Vegetta disappeared. They reappeared on another planet far off from where they were.

"Kakarot you coward."

"No need Vegetta, you want to fight, then let's go," with that the two began to spar as they had every day since their deaths.

Back on the planet of the Kai's the four continued to stare into the crystal ball. Serena flew at Twiggard her hair flowing behind her. She dodged to the left, delivering a powerful knee to his torso. He quickly recovered and the two began to exchange a series of punches and kicks so fast that the observers on Supreme Kai's planets could barely follow their movements. Serena flew upwards followed by her rival. She smashed him back down with a heal drop, and chased after him smashing him through the Lookout's platform and out the bottom. The two began to exchange blows again in the air first ending in Twiggard smashing into the pillar, then with Serena being thrown into the bottom of the lookout. Serena quickly bounced out of the way as Twiggard launched his stretched hand at her, she replied with a barrage of white energy blast, each one burning a hole through the target. Twiggard began to twist in pain as Serena flew at him. "Now your Moon Dusted creep." Serena raised both hands straight up to the sky, "Starlight" Serena crossed her arms at the wrist as rainbow energy formed in her palms, "Honeymoon," she began to spin, "Therapy," she lowered her hands to straight in front of her as she spun, "Kiss!" she stopped spinning as her outstretched hands were pointed at Twiggard. She released all of her charged energy at Twiggard, he brought both his hands before him as they began to glow red, holding back Serena's attack. Serena pushed forward with all her might, Twiggard began to laugh knowing he could match her power levels. Serena thought of her wounded friends all around her, and she thought of Darien and Rini, the crescent moon on her forehead began to glow more intensely as she pushed against the enemy. Twiggard began to pull back in fear as the rainbow energy began to break through his fingers. Each beam that passed through cut him; soon he was unable to hold it back anymore, as Serena's rainbow light engulfed him cutting him into nothingness. Serena landed amongst her friends and collapsed of exhaustion.

"Sleep my daughter you deserve it," Serenity said as she looked on in pride at her unconscious daughter.

"But what about the others?" Supreme Kai asked.

Ami stepped through the portal into the Negaverse it was different from last time. There was no light anywhere just pure darkness all around. Gohan, Videl, Mina, and Uub were all already through, and began to accommodate to the lack of light, Gohan and Uub had charged their auras creating a blaze of light around both of them, Videl formed a small ki orb in her hands and was using it like a flashlight, and Mina had formed her energy chain and wrapped it around herself. Quickly Ami adjusted her visor to allow her to see in low light when the portal shut behind her.


	8. Is it the End of the Negaverse

Ami could now see in the complete darkness, as she adjusted her visor. She along with the rest of the group turned to the portal waiting for the next traveller. To the groups surprise the portal closed behind them, "What happened?" Mina asked.

"I have no idea," Ami replied, "my scanners aren't picking up any interference." As she finished her sentence her visor began to react, soon the whole universe in which they were in began to bubble and spike towards them.

It ended just as quickly as it began, "What was that?" Uub asked.

"According to my calculations, the whole Negaverse just shifted," Ami stated as she typed away on her holographic wrist keyboard. "Something is running interference; Dende won't be able to create a portal until whatever it is, is destroyed."

"Well then where is it then?" Gohan inquired.

Ami looked up, "That's the problem, it's all around us."

"What could it be?" Videl asked looking around with the rest of group.

A dark ominous voice came from everywhere, "It is I, Death, your end." Out of the darkness came a white mask with blood red lips and dark empty eyes. Quickly the darkness formed a thousand blades that swung at the heroes.

"MOVE!" Gohan shouted as he flew toward the mask dodging blades. He punched where the mask was but it vanished and the darkness wrapped around his arm holding him there. Blades flew at Gohan as he tried to push himself out of the darkness. In the last moment golden energy chains appeared out of nowhere smashing the blades. "Thanks Mina," Gohan said now finally free.

"So you are all that have come to destroy me, the greatest of the Negaverse," Death taunted as the darkness clumped around the mask forming a body of darkness around it.

"You're the coward who won't let our friends join us," Videl said fearlessly.

"Trying to aggravate me worm, it won't work," with that a pillar of darkness shot out of Death and at her. Videl jumped to the side and floated up into the air.

"I am the most powerful being in the universe, beyond the fear you might have installed in my siblings, now face your doom!" Death lunged at Mina as she brought her arms up to protect herself, the darkness spread around her reforming on the other side, this time taking a form similar in size to Gohan, but all black with the mask as its face, a trail of darkness as its hair. It kicked Mina in the back sending her flying into a wall.

She smashed through the wall, tumbling on the ground as she hit. She opened her eyes and looked around she recognized this place. Where was she, and then it clicked, "The Negaverse's Silver Moon Palace!" Mina flew to the hole in which she burst through outside Gohan and Uub were battling the monster.

Uub smashed Death in the back of the head sending him flying into Gohan's awaiting uppercut. Death went flying up from the force and rebounded off the air, and sped downwards in Ami's direction. Ami spun incredibly fast as she raised her hands unleashing a whirlpool that caught Death in the air, Videl rocketed up above Death and crossed her hands above her head, "Masenko," she pushed the blast at the creature as she lowered her hands in front of her chest, "HA!" the massive beam of yellow energy sent Death flying. Gohan charged at the enemy delivering a series of powerful kicks, Death was quick enough to block the majority of the attacks and countered by wrapping the shadows emanating from his head around Gohan.

Gohan was unable to move as the shadows surrounded him, Uub charged at the bad guy summoning an ever powerful "Lightning Arrow!" The blast was direct on its course but Death whipped his head using the paralyzed Gohan to block the attack. Uub stumbled back in shock giving Death the perfect opportunity to dive into him, Uub flipped back and was kicked in the head as he landed upright. From the side Ami sent half a dozen jets of water at Death. Again he moved Gohan in the way to block, but to his surprise golden chains broke through the darkness wrapping around Gohan and pulling him towards Mina and out of the way.

Mina placed Gohan on the ground as she charged her attack. "Rolling," Mina crossed her arms over her chest as golden rays flashed from behind them, "Heart," she outstretched her arms as a golden orb, with a spinning heart inside, was resting before her chest, "Vibration!" she shot the orb causing a massive explosion as it connected. Death charged at her as the smoke cleared, and grabbed Mina by the throat. Gohan had stirred back to consciousness kicking Deaths legs out from underneath him. Death fell forward as Gohan drove his right fist into the monsters stomach sending him flying back. Videl dove in with a kick connecting with the beings face. Death tumbled into Uub's punch.

Death released a dome of energy from his body sending them all back, "Enough of this, I am done playing, you will all die NOW!" Death pulled himself back together and charged at Ami he delivered a lightning fast kick to her face sending her spinning in the air backwards. Videl gasped as Death turned towards her. He sped at her and vanished right before her eyes, she looked around in panic. Death appeared behind Uub smashing his fist into the back of his head. Mina fired a crescent beam that just barely connected with Death's shoulder.

Death slid to his right and charged at Mina, Gohan pulled his arms to his right side, "Kameha," blue energy began to charge and pulsate in between his cupped palms, "Me," the intense blue orb was pulsating like a wave, as rings of blue energy twirled and condensed into the blast, "HA!" Gohan outstretched his arms shooting the super powerful blue atomic blast at the enemy. Death was just about at Mina when the blast began to connect, the Kid Buu ending attack pushed Death across the ground, he fell as he slid eventually tumbling and being engulfed by the blue energy.

The group looked worriedly as the smoke cleared, "Is it over?" Mina asked. No one had to answer; as the smoke cleared Death stood there his body reforming drawing on the very Negaverse itself.

"You stupid fools," Death said as his mask twisted into a sadistic smile, "I am one with this universe I can never die." Death charged at Videl as Gohan jumped in between, the force of the hit sent Gohan flying backwards onto Videl the two tumbled to the ground. Uub, and Mina charged at Death both delivering a series of punches and kicks, Death shot spikes out of his body stabbing the heroes. Mina and Uub fell to the ground as the dark spikes that pierced their bodies faded.

Ami turned towards Death, "Mercury," Ami summoned her energy harp, "Aqua," she began to strum its strings summoning a powerful tidal wave, "Rhapsody!" Ami unleashed all her power in one attack staggering Death, as the water vanished Death jumped into the air and vanished. He reappeared behind Ami grabbing her by the back of the head and he picked her up, she struggled trying to make him release her, and he punched her in the back. Videl and Gohan got up and charged at the advisory, again he punched her in the back this time a massive black spike ripped through her chest as blood began to pour from her mouth.

"AMI!" Videl screamed as she caught her dying friend. Gohan flew at Death unbridling his rage unleashing a flurry of punches to the monster's body. Death staggered back under the force of the onslaught, Gohan's aura charged as he attacked soon the blue lightning was ripping at Death along with Gohan's punches. Death grabbed Gohan's fist and smirked as Gohan screamed in his face.

"Angry aren't we?" Death teased. Gohan didn't reply instead he just summoned a massive orb around his trapped fist blowing up Death's arm. Gohan pulled back and bent his arms at his sides, "Kameha," two powerful blue orbs charged, one in each palm, "MEHA!" Gohan pushed the orbs forward sending them flying at Death creating a huge explosion.

Videl held Ami in her hands as she continued to gurgle up blood, "Ami, it will be okay, we'll get you to Dende, just hang on." Videl's tears dripped on Ami.

"No, ugh, ugh, Videl, I'm," she stopped as she forced herself to breath, "I'm not going to make it." Mina and Uub began to awaken, and saw Ami dying; they crawled over with one arm, leaving a trail of blood as they went, their bruised and battered bodies curling around their dying friend. Ami let out her last breath. Videl screamed, as her aura burst around her. Mina pulled herself up, as she leant over her dead friend, tears streamed down her face. Uub forced himself up weakly he placed an arm over Mina, both of them too weak to aid in the fight. Videl blasted off into the fray.

The smoke cleared from Gohan's Twin Dragon Shot Kamehameha and Death stood there, his body heavily deformed, his mask was cracked. Gohan didn't give him the time to heal, he flew at him delivering a powerful kick to the face, causing the crack to enlarge snapping the mask in two, and it stayed on his face. Gohan back flipped as he was hit by a barrage of energy blasts. Videl dove into Death, surprising him, she pummelled his face, he slowly recuperated, unscathed by her attack, his head twisted facing her followed by the rest of his body, "YOU KILLED HER!" she screamed.

The mask smirked, "You're next," he said as his head twisted. He grabbed her by the arm flipping them so that he was on top, he raised his arm turning it into a spiky mace, and he swung smashing into her chest, he raised his arm again "Die". Gohan plowed into him sending them both crashing through the palace. Videl used what she had left of her energy to push up and look in the direction they went she couldn't see a thing.

Mina pushed herself onto her feet, clutching her side as the stab wounds from Death's spikes stung. She limped past the badly wounded Uub, and dead Ami and towards Videl's battered body, she fell to the ground. Pushing herself back up she forced herself to Videl falling once more, she used her left arm to drag herself there. "We have got to get out of here," Mina said as she approached Videl, unaware she was now unconscious, Mina soon found out. She began to drag Videl back towards Uub, and Ami, slowly she got there as Uub turned towards her, bleeding from his many wounds. "We have to find some way for Dende to open that portal; we're all going to die soon if we don't get out of here." Mina said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"I know but how to we send a message through dimensions," was his reply as he grabbed her hand falling slightly forward.

"Like this," Mina placed two fingers two her forehead, 'Serena hear me we need to escape Ami is down we need out Now!' she though hoping Serena and her special link would be strong enough.

Serena lay unconscious on the Lookout, when a strange felling awoke her. She snapped upright awake. She looked around she was the only one awake. She forced herself up and stumbled over to Dende, 'I am so weak, but I have to save them.' She knelt beside Dende and placed her hands over top of him, "Moon Healing Escalation," white ripples emanated from her hand healing Dende. His eyes slowly opened "Quick something has gone horribly wrong we need to open the portal and bring them back NOW!" Serena screamed at him knowing something terrible had happened.

Dende slowly arose to his feet and attempted to open a portal, it failed, "Whatever was stopping me from opening the portal is still there." Dende was obviously weak.

"We we have to keep trying, Moon Healing Escalation!" Serena continued to heal Dende as he continued to attempt opening a portal.

Mina could feel Serena trying to save them hopefully she could do it fast enough that no one else would die.

Gohan punched Death in the face sending him spiralling back again, Death healed from the wounds, Gohan couldn't figure out how to destroy him. 'What is his weakness, he has to have one?' Gohan was kicked by Death and again the two began to exchange blows. In a flurry of hits the two were hard to follow. Gohan smashed his fist into the side of Death's head shattering the mask; it now clung to his face in a thousand pieces. Death flailed about and screamed pushing Gohan back with his radiating waves of energy. Gohan braced himself on the ground raising his arms to block his face; the force pushed him back, his feet creating ruts as he inched backwards from the force. The energy waves died down and Death charged at Gohan with a kick, Gohan blocked it with his right arm, and blasted a hole through him with his left hand. Gohan charged after him and the two began an exchange of blows, Gohan punched death in the face, and followed it up with a powerful knee to the stomach. Death tumbled to the ground; Gohan dived after him landing on him with both feet at an incredible speed, smashing him into the ground. Gohan booted him into the distance, appearing behind him kneeing him up in to sky, Gohan reappeared above him punching downward. Gohan pulled his arms to his right side as blue energy waves pooled into the circular shape his cupped hands made, "Kamehameha!" Gohan pushed the energy beam after his opponent sending Death crashing into the ground faster.

The smoke cleared and Death was fully healed, "Don't you understand fool, I am one with the Negaverse, as long as it exists so will I." Gohan had a look of pure shock on his face as Death explained. "Now seeing as I seem unable to finish you currently, and you are unable to kill me how about I just kill them for now." Death pointed to Gohan's wounded friends as his arm mutated forming a scythe from it. He charged at the group swinging his weapon, Gohan chased after him. Death dropped his scythe onto Videl but to his surprise Gohan appeared draped over Videl. The blade went into Gohan's back and through his stomach just barely piercing Videl. Death pulled his scythe out and laughed, "Looks like I did finish you."

Gohan began coughing up blood grabbing his stomach he slowly stood up. "Mina Dende will be able to open a portal soon, get them all out as soon as you can okay?"

Mina looked at him with great worry, "How are we going to defeat him?"

"I finally know his weakness," with that he turned to Death. "Hey Crack Face, I've got a story for you," Gohan's aura began to grow intensely blue lightning cracking around him.

Death looked not amused, "Fine tell it."

"A couple of years ago a enemy came to earth that no one could defeat, so a being known as Old Kai unlocked all of my potential," Death yawned "and with it he gave me a warning. He said that if i ever went Super Saiyan the power output could destroy planets," Gohan's aura shifted from white to yellow as he became a Super Saiyan the ground beneath him began to crack as he changed. The world began to shake the palace crumbled; the planet began to break apart. "He told me that I could probably not survive going Super Saiyan 3, but if I became one it could potentially destroy the universe." Blue lightning began to dance around his aura as he became Super Saiyan 2. The planet they were on shattered as Mina created an energy barrier around herself, Uub, Videl, and Ami's body. They were floating in space the atmosphere had not yet been destroyed. "All of a sudden I'm ready to take that chance." Gohan screamed as energy began to pour into him, in the background Mina could see the nearest planets begin to explode like the one they were on did, soon the star in the system was snuffed out and disappeared. Gohan let out another scream as the universe itself began to rip, white energy seeped into the darkness. The Portal opened behind Mina as Death began to wither in pain, "GO NOW!" Gohan yelled. Mina wasted no time she pushed the group through the portal. "Now that their gone, I don't need to hold back now do I?" With that Gohan burst, when the light faded he had long spiky blonde hair and he was a Super Saiyan 3.

The whole universe began to rip apart, as Death too ripped open dying, "You've doomed us both. Was it worth it?"

"Yes," Gohan said as the universe ended in a brilliant flash of white.


	9. A Very Solemn Reunion Turned Good

Dende was trying yet again to open a portal, and expected it to fail like all the others but to his and Serena's surprise it opened and out of it fell Mina, Uub, and Videl. "Where are Gohan, and Ami?" Dende asked in a panic.

"Dead, he sacrificed himself so that we could live," Mina managed to answer before passing out. Dende began to cry, when Serena hugged him comforting her friend.

"I know it's sad but if we don't save them they will have died in vain," Serena said a look of determination and sadness in her eyes. Slowly the two began to heal all of their wounded friends, within minutes the whole group was fully healed.

"Where's Gohan?" Videl asked looking around frantically.

"And Ami?" Rei asked.

Mina spoke soft and low being the only witness it was her burden, "Ami was killed by Death he impaled her, we tried to bring her body back but something must have happened when we went through the portal."

"We can't bring her back," Dende said sadly, "we can't even bring her body back to this dimension."

"And where is Gohan?" Videl asked grabbing Mina.

"He sacrificed himself to save us. He went Super Saiyan 3 and destroyed the whole universe."

Videl collapsed into Mina, "He can't be dead. I know he's not dead, he's too strong to die, I know he's not dead, I know it."

Mina patted her on the back, "It's okay Videl, it will be okay."

"No I'm telling you he's not dead," Videl said standing up "I can feel him." Mina and Uub went to console her when she grabbed Uub, "Look, I can feel him so could you if you just try."

She began to shake Uub as he tried to sense Gohan; there was a twinge "He's alive but where? It's too weak to pinpoint."

"The Moon," Mina said standing up, "In the Negaverse we were fighting on their version of the moon that must be where he is."

"Then that's where we go," Videl said strongly, "Dende take us there now." Without wasting a moment Dende opened a portal in which he Videl and Serena went through.

The Universe turned white and in a blinding flash Death was dead along with the whole Negaverse, Gohan knew his own death was emanate. He felt his back hit a hard surface, was this the afterlife, he was too weak to open his eyes.

On the planet of Supreme Kai, Queen Serenity was crying at the lost of Ami as Goku was clutching the crystal ball in his hands, "He won't make it Goku, I'm sorry," Supreme Kai said, "the strain of Super Saiyan 3 will kill him even if they find him, he's lucky enough that his power ripped a hole allowing him to escape to this universe, so that he can come to Other World."

"No, Gohan may have enough power to survive this but only if they find him soon," Old Kai disagreed.

"But the power output, no living being can produce that," Kibito stated.

"Don't try and tell me I'm wrong wiper snapper," Old Kai yelled at Kibito causing him to fall backwards. "I'm telling you Gohan can put out that much power and survive, the universe can't but he can."

"But wise elder how is that possible," Supreme Kai asked.

"Because that young man has a power level barely reached by any being mortal or immortal, easily greater that even Trunks and Goten fused and if they can survive it so can he, and besides I know he can survive," Old Kai sat again creating his own crystal ball and staring intently.

Videl was first through the portal they appeared in the ruins of what was once a beautiful palace, Dende and Serena soon followed. "This way quick I can feel him near," Videl darted off in the direction Serena knew was the courtyard. As Videl turned the corner she saw Gohan lying in a crater with black energy swirling around him, she ran forward two lip marks started to glow red hot on her forehead, the darkness began to funnel into the marks without her noticing. Serena and Dende quickly followed as they came around the corner they could see Videl kneeling beside Gohan. They bolted over as quickly as they could. "He's alive, I knew he was," Videl said holding onto the side of Gohan's face, "please Dende save him," she looked up pleading with her eyes, Dende could swear he saw two black lip marks fade on her forehead.

He ignored it "Was there ever another option," Dende said extending his hands and healing Gohan, soon Gohan began to stir then open his eyes. He sat up as Videl jumped onto him hugging him tightly clutching the back of his tattered gi in her hands. "We can go back whenever you're ready." It seemed as if Gohan and Videl didn't hear him as they sat their cuddled in each other's arms.

Serena and Dende had walked away giving the two some time to come to grips with the fact that one of them almost lost their lives. "This is where my mother once ruled over the kingdom during the Silver Millennium," Serena said pointing at the throne, "and that is where i sat." She said pointing to a smaller throne; she burst into tears as her gaze came upon four chairs beside hers. Dende grabbed her and held her tight as she fell to the ground. "Ami is dead, I failed her, I should have been there."

"No Serena, I should have been able to open the portal."

"No," the two turned to see Gohan and Videl enter the room, as he spoke, "It is neither of your faults, it was Death. There is nothing we can do now but morn our losses, Death has paid for his crimes and we shall never forget Ami," the three nodded in agreement. "I think it would be best if we returned now." Dende opened a portal and the four returned to the Lookout. There was a solemn celebration for Gohan's survival, but it quickly came to an end and everyone but Videl, Gohan, Mina, and Uub left. "Dende we need to gather the Dragon Balls we have to try."

"What point is there?" Dende asked, "I've consulted Shenron we can't revive anyone who has died in another universe."

"No we can't revive her but there must be something we can do." Gohan took off and returned shortly after with Trunks, Rei, and Kid Trunks. "Everyone take one," Gohan said handing out Dragon Radars, "I will get the first Dragon Ball, Videl the second, Mina third, Uub forth, Trunks the fifth, Rei you will get the sixth, and Little Trunks you go get the Seventh okay. Now meet back here as fast as you can okay?"

Dende stood on the edge of the Lookout beside Mr. Popo observing his friends, they had all collected their Dragon Balls and they would soon be back. Mr. Popo handed him a communicator.

Serena was sitting on the green couch in her and Darien's apartment, as Darien walked into the room; she looked up at him her eyes red and puffy from crying. Darien dropped beside her placing the cookies and tea he had brought down on the table. "Oh Darien, I just can't believe she gone," he placed both arms around her pulling her into a tight hug as he too began to cry.

"I know, I know," they stayed like that for a while both just crying and sobbing into each other.

'I'll never see her smile again, I'll never be able to ask for her help, I'll never get to celebrate her perfect scores with her again, she'll never be a doctor, never get married, never have kids,' Serena thought to herself as she cried. After about an hour Darien saw the sky darken outside, and stood up, Serena turned her head to the window, "What is it?"

"I don't know but we had better find out," just as he finished their communicators went off.

"Quick come to the lookout," was all Dende said, before hanging up.

Dende had summoned Shenron who was floating in the air by the time all of the Z-Scouts arrived. "What is your first wish?" Shenron boomed.

"We wish that the essence of Sailor Mercury be collected from the void of non existence," Dende commanded.

"Do you know of what you ask?" Shenron replied sending shivers down Serena's spine.

"Yes," was Dende unemotionally returned.

"This will require some time," Shenron's eyes began to glow a deep red. "Your wish is granted, what is your second wish?"

"We wish that you make that essence present."

"Fool, I warned you a being that died in another universe cannot be resurrected."

"I don't want her resurrected I want her spirit to reside on Earth and that we be able to see and hear her, so that we don't lose her."

"That is too much it will take both of your final wishes to do such a thing," Shenron warned.

"That is fine," Dende replied.

"To complete this wish she must be tethered to a single place, where shall it be?" Shenron asked.

"Here on the Earth," Dende replied.

"That is not an option already is one soul bound to this land," Shenron starred at Mr. Popo.

"Yes and we ask for another," Dende retorted.

"It is not possible," Shenron stated coldly.

"What are we going to do?" Rei asked.

"I don't know you guys, I refuse to trade one being for another," Dende said.

Mr. Popo stepped forward, "I forfeit my time on this planet for that of the girls."

"Noooo!" Dende screamed as Mr. Popo floated into the air and vanished, waving good bye.

"Your wish is granted but be warned her spirit cannot leave the Lookout for extended periods of time for if she does she will move on to Other World permanently like Mr. Popo has," with that Shenron burst into seven rays of light that shot off into different directions.

Dende dropped to the ground morning his close friend, "Popo," he said softly as Gohan took a knee beside him, draping his arm over his best friend.

The group looked around for Ami but couldn't see her, suddenly a bright blue light formed in the center of them, and at first it took the form of Mercury's symbol and then in a blinding flash Ami stood before them. She was different, her skin was a light blue and her visor no longer connected to white pieces over her ears, instead it floated before her eyes. They all immediately hugged her. "Guys its okay," Ami turned intangible slipping through the crowd.

"Wow that's incredible," Serena said amazed by Ami's new power.

"Yes, I can do many new things," Ami said her smile ever present, "I passed Mr. Popo as I travelled her, he told me of his sacrifice and the powers I will acquire as assistant to the guardian. I have to say as far as death goes it's not too bad. I can now dedicate my life to the pursuit of knowledge, as the Lookout's library contains all of the knowledge on Earth." The group sweat dropped at Ami's ideal life.

"And you never have to worry about growing old and getting wrinkles," Mina added.

"Yes and that," Ami giggled. "Now how about we celebrate our victory, the Negaverse no longer exists, and we hopefully shall have a free night," the group cheered as they worked their way into the Lookout's dining hall. Lita with a little help from everyone quickly made a meal fit for royalty, that the Z-Scouts greatly enjoyed, especially Gohan and Serena.

On a distant planet the universe began to tear as a being, of approximately Dabura's size, ripped himself out of the void. He was bald and wore a black pair of pants and gold boots. His skin was dark blue with a galaxy like pattern on it; stars were strewn across his body. The being held a crystal ball in his hand, the man looked into it seeing Gohan and Serena's faces in the orb; he crushed it in his dark hand. "Thank you for freeing me, allow me to repay my debt by freeing you of your lives," his cold dark laugh filled the air, as the ground beneath him began to crack; rocks began floating into the air.


	10. The Rainbow Coloured Invasion

Serena locked her fingers within Darien's, as she grabbed onto his arm, the two were walking down the boardwalk. Serena looked up at her husband, "Darien?"

"Ya, Meatball Head," the once aggravating nickname had now become an endearing pet name.

Serena's eyes looked sad as she asked her question, "do you ever think the battle against the darkness will ever end?"

"No," Darien's face was stern and serious, "I don't think the darkness will ever stop," Serena looked back at him, "but I do think that we will always be able to overcome it." Serena maintained her serious look but that quickly turned back to her innocent naive face as something caught her eye.

"Do you want to get something to eat because I'm starving?" Serena asked as she let go of Darien's arm and ran to a nearby restaurant window pushing her face against the glass as she drooled over the food on the other side of the glass.

Darien walked up behind her laughing as he held open the door, "Let's go in," as Serena walked towards the door the sky darkened, "What is that?"

Serena looked up as dozens of spaceships beamed out of light speed and into the sky. There was a loud crack as the ships opened up, out of them poured millions of the rainbow aliens. The city went into panic as the invasion force ripped through buildings and began killing civilians, Serena held her hand in the sky, "Moon!" in a blinding flash of white light that started at her figure tips, Serena was now Cosmic Moon, her silver hair blowing in the wind, the crescent moon on her forehead glowing gold. She turned and Darien had now become Tuxedo Mask, the two took to the sky as they began battling the oncoming force.

17 was walking through the woods in solitude, a situation he had become most comfortable with since 18 married Krillin. He had walked this path many times, and was contemplating is life was still even worth living when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Dende said you would be around here," Lita lowered herself out of the sky carrying something in her hand. "I thought I would bring you something to eat."She opened the package as the aroma of her amazing meal filled the air.

"I don't need to eat," was all 17 said as he turned his back to her and began to walk away.

"Wait 17," Lita grabbed onto his shoulder, "I've seen you eat, even if you don't have to it might be nice if you did."

"I don't think so."

"Why are you so cold?"

"Why do you care?" with these words Lita began to blush.

"Because you're our friend."

"I never asked to be," again 17 began to walk away, when Lita grabbed his arm, he turned to see that she was starring up into the sky as dozens of ships blocked the light. Lita starred as the ship began to open followed by a thundering crack, as hundreds of the alien creatures poured out.

Lita raised her hand up as she screamed, "Jupiter!" her nails began to glow a brilliant green as the light began to engulf her whole body, she was now the lightning warrior Jupiter. She summoned rings of lightning around herself as she took off into the sky; she turned and looked at 17, "You coming?"

Gohan was sitting on his couch starring at a clipboard he had picked up from the mess of papers he and Videl wore working with. He was wearing a pair of reading glasses, he didn't need them but Videl thought he looked sexy in glasses. "Back already?" Gohan asked his bride to be as she began to walk down the stairs sensing her ki, "I thought you were gonna take a break?"

Videl finished walking down the stairs, and sat beside Gohan, "I thought we could both take a break, we've been at this since yesterday evening." Videl slowly pushed the clipboard back onto the table, as Gohan looked up at her. She was still wearing Gohan's shirt as an outfit, she had put it on last night before they began their work as it was far more comfortable, and Gohan loved it.

"Ya but, uh," Gohan became slightly distracted by his gorgeous fiancé.

Videl moved her head making them lock eyes, "You were saying?" Videl began to smile, it wasn't often that Gohan noticed a good looking woman, but if he did it was always her, she was the only woman in his eyes.

"Uh ya," Gohan snapped back into it, "I was saying that we've almost made a breakthrough I can feel it."

"I'm sure the breakthrough will still be there after we have a shower," Videl said getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

"A shower," Gohan said confused, "wait we?" Videl turned and winked as she walked into the bathroom, a huge smile encompassed Gohan's face as he took off in the air after Videl. There was a loud crack that filled the air as Gohan entered the bathroom. Videl and Gohan looked around as they noticed the sky had darkened outside, they ran to the window and saw a swarm of creatures flying from spaceships in the sky. A gut wrenching scream filled the air as the rainbow creatures started rampaging the area, Gohan and Videl took off outside as they knew the scream was Chichi's.

Dende stood at the edge of the Lookout, using his power to see what was happening on the Earth, as the creatures flew at the lookout, Ami let go of Dende using him as a channel so that she could see the Earth as well. The creatures charged at Ami and Dende as she brought up a wall of solid water that they smacked into. Dende snapped out of his trance as the creatures surrounded him, whips of water took out the aliens, "Good to see you're with us," Ami joked. Dende took off into the sky forming a barrier around himself, when he rose high enough above the Lookout he exploded the barrier. To his surprise the creatures were unharmed, but they were now dark green coloured instead of rainbow.

"Thanks for letting us use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber..." Uub trailed as he and Mina walked onto the main platform.

Mina flew into the air and grabbed Dende's arm as he began charging an explosive ki blast, "don't shoot at them, it only powers them up." Mina flew forward flipping and kicking one of the in the head as she spun. A spiral of water shot up before her smashing the enemy, "What did I just say?" Mina yelled at Ami.

"Look," Ami said pointing at the defeated enemy, "My water damages them, they don't absorb it. According to my calculations Rei's fire, and Lita's lightning should have the same effect, unlike you and Serena our powers are not just variations of energy use." Ami jumped to the side shooting a beam of water through the enemy's side.

Uub smashed through the enemies delivering powerful blows to them as he went, Mina darted through the horde, attacking only those that grabbed her, until she reached Dende, "Quick call the others, make sure they know about these things."

Serena flew through the sky blasting at the enemies, to her surprise the blasts phased into them turning them white. "Uh, Darien!" Serena yelled over to her partner.

"What?" Darien asked as he smashed his cane into the back of an enemy's head.

"My powers don't seem to be doing anything other than changing their color," Serena answered kicking the enemy in the head. Another enemy grabbed at Serena as she ducked collecting a handful of hair, Serena let out a scream, causing her odangos to release sonic waves blasting apart her enemies.

"That seemed to work," Darien said as he flew past and into the next advisory. He delivered a powerful spinning kick to his head, followed up by a punch to the gut. Darien flipped back and pulled out his cane smashing it heavily on the charging enemy's head. Darien felt the air push into his back he turned to see a charging enemy twitching as a sword was pushed through its abdomen. Trunks pushed the being off his sword, wiping the blade on his purple jacket, and began charging a ki blast. Kid Trunks jumped in front of his older counterpart and blasted his own ki blast; the two energy orbs collided causing a mini explosion.

"Why did you do that?" Trunks asked furious with his younger self.

"Because I'm pretty sure these are the same creatures Goten and Gohan fought, and Goten told me that they absorb energy."

"So we pound them into the ground the old fashion way then," Trunks said as he charged at his opponent delivering a flurry of punches to the creature's abdomen.

Rei flew past, hearing her boyfriend and his younger self's conversation, she stuck to hand to hand combat, when Dende's voice rang through all of their heads, "Hear me Z-Scouts, I come bearing news these creatures are the same ones that Gohan, Videl, Uub, Mina, and Goten fought, do not, I repeat, do not fire on them it will only increase their power. The Sailor Scouts, minus Mina and Serena's powers cannot be absorbed, and therefore can be used. Let them have it."

"Yes," Rei let out in excitement, as she released a spiral of flames as she spun, burning the enemies around her.

"So not fair," Serena wined as she kicked at her opponent.

"Let them have it." Dende's voice rang in Lita and 17's ears.

17 punched through an enemies head as he turned to Lita who had re-summoned her lightning rings, "Well girl."

Lita looked at him as she took off higher into the sky as electricity arced off of her rings zapping

The enemies around her "Got it!" Lita speed of into an oncoming mass of enemies and released her lightning rings as they cut through the horde. Lita planted her foot in one of the creature's face using it to push herself backward flipping in the air as she released orbs of electricity. 17 flew past her as he pushed a rainbow creature into a group so that Lita could fry them all.

Gohan and Videl had rushed outside to find that Chichi and Goten were fighting the same rainbow creatures from a couple weeks ago, when Dende's voice echoed in their heads. "No wonder we didn't sense them," Videl said grabbing the leg of an enemy and flipping him in the air sending him crashing into the ground, "they don't have energy signatures unless we blast them."

Gohan sped past her, his vest and blowing around him, he punched through the creature grabbing his mother and elbowed the creature advancing on him from behind. "Mom stay back, okay?"

"Not okay Gohan, I've been fighting since before you were born young man, and I'm not going to cower now," Chichi said delivering a series of kicks to a nearby enemy.

"Fine but stay safe," Gohan said knowing that arguing with her wouldn't accomplish anything. He sped towards his little brother seeing him surrounded. Goten spun sideways in the air diving feet first into an opponent's face. Gohan arrived just in time to grab the enemy that was about to punch Goten in the face, Gohan flipped the opponent over and stomped on his chest, "keep an eye on mom." Gohan turned to see a pack of the aliens chasing after Videl as she flew around in the sky.

"Over here slowpokes," Videl said as she speed across the sky. She dove towards a cliff and stopped instantly, dodging the oncoming assailants causing them to crash into the cliff side. The mountain crumbled and the impact caused Gohan's lose shirt to blow around Videl as she prepared herself from the nest adversary. Gohan flew up beside his partner slightly distracted by her present look, "Something you want Gohan?"

"Ya uh," Gohan stumbled over his words as he rubbed the back of his head, "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," Videl said as she and Gohan exchanged blows with the oncoming army, "Thanks."

"No problem," Gohan waved as he took of combating enemies as he went. Gohan punched an alien in the face and spun his fist into another. He sped up into the sky trying to stop as many as from reaching the ground team as possible. He charged into a group delivering powerful blows to each of them at a speed so fast they were unable to block. He continued to dwindle the oncoming forces when he heard Videl scream from the ground. He sped down as fast as he could creating a sonic boom that sent some of them flying backwards. He was just at Videl when the pile on top of her was sent flying backwards. Videl stood there her aura burning around her, Gohan was sure that he saw it burning a deep dark purple instead of its usual static yellow for a moment.

He quickly pushed it to the back of his mind as Dende's voice filled their heads once again, "The forces are converging on the Lookout, your presence is greatly needed Z-Scouts, let the rest handle the remaining invasion force." Gohan looked up to see the aliens retreating into their ships as they shot towards the Lookout.

Gohan turned to Videl, "Let's go," he turned to Goten "Stay here and keep mom safe." The two young heroes blasted off after the enemy ships.

Dende finished talking to his group of heroes as he dodged an oncoming punch, shoving his fist into the enemy's stomach. Mina elbowed her opponent on the top of the head sending them crashing into her oncoming knee. She spun kicking an enemy in the head sending them crashing before Uub who was blocking hits from two opponents. Ami unleashed a tidal wave of water smashing a group of the enemies into a wall. The enemies' backup began pouring onto the scene and slowly the four were beginning to be over run when a sonic boom rang in their ears followed closely by another, Gohan tanked through the horde sending a dozen spinning as he bashed through them. Videl trailed behind him following the path he made. Gohan and Videl joined the fray trying to help hold off the every growing army. A mass herd was charging at Mina when a giant flame bird appeared engulfing them. Mina turned to her left as Rei, Trunks, Serena, and Darien approached. Soon Lita and 17 arrived as they helped to battle the oncoming army. There was a boom in the sky as a new grander ship appeared, the army began to retreat forming a path to the new ship, "Now what?" Rei asked.

"Stay together," Gohan said as the Z-Scouts formed a close knit circle. There was a loud crack as the ship's door opened, "Do you feel that energy signature, and it's massive."

"Yes, but I though they didn't have energy signatures?" Serena asked.

"They don't but this one sure does," Videl stated looking in the direction the energy signature was coming from. Slowly a figure came into view, as she came into view the group could tell she was tall with a deep red skin, she wore a white toga with baggy white pants underneath. She was adorned with gold and she had a blonde Mohawk that was long in the back, her hair went down to her lower back.

"Quite Spectins," the red female commanded, "Sorry mindless bio-engineered weapons always so hard to control." She stepped towards the group as Gohan pushed Videl behind him; Serena stepped in front of Darien. "No need earthlings; I am Amaranth, also known as the Scarlet Scourge. I represent all Spectrans, and I come with a proposal."

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"My Lord and Majesty wishes to bring this back world planet under his heal, but you seem adamant about stopping it. So he has sent me to broker a deal you will send your greatest warrior to our home planet of Spectra to compete in single combat or instead of sending waves of Spectins we will begin to send elite groups of Spectrans. You have 2 hours to decide," Amaranth blasted into the sky her horde of underlings followed.

"So what are we going to do?" Lita asked.

"We are going to hope they stay true to their offer and send our strongest fighter to defeat their champion," Gohan said in a serious tone as he turned to the group and smiled, "Ami who are we sending?"

Ami smiled as her visor enlarged and floated before the group, "I didn't know you could do that," Mina said.

"I couldn't its one of my many new powers," Ami stated as a chart appeared on her visor divided into 5 columns. "The ranks power margins have shifted since our last go over and so have many of our power levels so bear with me guys. So in the bottom rank we have me followed by Videl then Darien, rank four is now Rei followed by 17, then Lita and Dende, rank three is Mina, then Trunks. Rank two is Uub alone and the top rank is Gohan followed by Serena."

"So Gohan's still the strongest?" Rei asked confused by the large waste of time.

"Yes, but I wanted to show everyone where the Scouts power levels were at now that Serena unlocked that last bit off power for us all, and where my power level was at now that I inherited the guardian's assistants powers."

"So it looks like I'm off to Spectra," Gohan said a smile on his face.

"Not alone," Videl said making everyone turn their heads.

"But Videl," Gohan said he stopped as she looked up at him.

"No Gohan, I'm going with you."

"Okay, let's go," Gohan and Videl said their goodbyes before they returned to their home to grab some things and say goodbye to their family before they blasted into the sky towards Amaranth's ship.


	11. Scarlet Scourge Versus Moon Princess

Gohan and Videl starred out the space ships window as stars and planets zipped past, Gohan reached over and grabbed her hand interlocking their fingers. "We will be arriving soon," Videl and Gohan turned around to see a purple skinned girl with a long blonde braid; they had come to know her as Wisteria. They hadn't seen Amaranth since they left Earth a week ago, and knew she stayed behind. Soon they could see a large reddish brown planet coming into view; the plating came down covering the window as they entered orbit.

Gohan stood at the door waiting for it to open, when it did he was surprised to see a large ray cannon pointed at the two of them, it fired. Gohan could have easily dodged the blast but Videl wasn't fast enough he wrapped his body around her as the blast connected. They were shot out the back of the ship and the two began rolling on the ground, they came to a stop and Gohan stood up, he was weak 'I think the blast is siphoning my energy' .He saw another blast heading for them, again he blocked the shot this time it sent them flying even further until they crashed into the water. Videl looked at Gohan his energy was completely drained; she looked up and could see the small group aiming the cannon at the water waiting for them to surface. Videl grabbed Gohan and blasted off under the water; she pulled him onto the shore quite a piece down river. She was exhausted and passed out on top of him.

Videl began to open her eyes and she was no longer on the shore, she panicked and sat up, "Gohan!" he grabbed her hand from his seat beside her.

"It's okay," Gohan said soothing her.

"Where are we?" Videl asked.

Gohan began to answer when a strong feminine voice replied from behind Videl, "You are in the Sanctuary of Light." Videl turned to see a tall blue woman with long blonde hair, half of her head was shaven, and she wore an outfit almost identical to Amaranth. "I am Azure and you are guests in this sacred temple of peace."

"What they were just trying to kill us," Videl said standing up preparing for battle.

"No Videl," Gohan said standing in front of her, "Azure and her people came and rescued us from the coast, she's the reason were still alive. This planet is not what it seems hear her out."

Azure began to speak again, "follow me Videl, I will show you." Videl and Gohan followed Azure as she led them down a small hallway to a window. Videl looked out the window realising they were inside a hollow mountain. "This planet was once under the peaceful ruler ship of the Great King Chartreuse. Then one day an orb fell from the sky and out of it came a powerful alien, he killed the king and took his thrown. Since that day he has rallied what people he could and taught them the ways of fighting, those of us that fought for peace were either killed or forced into hiding. This mountain is our sanctuary, we have built it to hide our energy signatures and keep us safe from the false king."

"Why bring us here?" Videl asked moved by Azure's story.

"Because since the day the new king has come he has wanted one thing the destruction of Earth. He first began by turning our small army into an elite world destroying force, and then he forced the scientist to create his mindless army of Spectins. After they were perfected he sent my sister, Amaranth to Earth to capture its greatest hero and bring him here, she was to stay on Earth and destroy it once given the signal. My sources state that after they found out who the hero was they were to hit him with our purple energy absorption ray and take him prisoner, the girl was to die. My original goal was to rescue you before you landed, but I had to improvise and rescue you after you were blasted away."

"And what is it that you want out of us?" Videl asked waiting for the catch, Gohan jumped back in surprise.

"Actually I was hoping that Earths greatest hero might liberate my planet," Azure said bluntly.

"Were in," Gohan said looking at Videl, "Just tell us the plan."

It had been almost a week since Gohan left and Serena was staring into the sky, "Why haven't they left yet?"

"Because they are going to try and attack us meatball head," Rei said infuriated.

"Well pardon me for not thinking the worse," Serena said sticking her tongue out.

"Or the obvious," Rei and Serena bashed heads as Mina tried pulling them apart.

Mina sighed as she starred up into the sky, "I wish they would just attack and get it over with." Almost as if on command there was a loud crack as the ship opened up and the invasion force poured out. The three girls instantly transformed into their more powerful forms. Mina darted into the sky and summoned multiple chains of energy that shot through the aliens; she felt no remorse as she now knew they were mindless drones. She ducked under another as she flipped bringing her foot through its head. Rei flew behind Mina summoning swirls of fire to burn her enemies.

Serena rammed her fist through an aliens head and spun around blocking a hit and kneeing the next one in the chest. She jumped up joining her two friends as they fought the oncoming horde. Mina twirled around using her chain to cut through the enemies; Ami had informed her that her hard light chain could not be absorbed by the Spectins. She dipped down and landed feet first on another head. Rei put her hands together making a gun with her fingers and began to shoot a burning blaze that ripped through her targets. Serena jumped out of the way of the flames, "Hey watch it with the flames, Rei!" Serena screamed.

"How about you just get out of the way!" Rei screamed back.

"Both of you knock it off!" Mina commanded.

"Sorry," Rei said as she shot a pillar of fire from her opened hand. Serena nodded in agreement as she grabbed an opponent and began smashing her fist into its head. The three charged in to the oncoming horde.

Elsewhere 17 was sitting on a tree avoiding Lita when the crack was heard, he took off into the sky followed by Lita who was waiting for 17 to realize she knew where he was. 17 chopped through an enemy and flew into another. Lita took off in the other direction blasting orbs of lightning into the crowd. She dove forward as lightning began to wrap around her forming a dragon she shot into the horde. 17 turned his head and smirked at the girl without her noticing. He continued to smash his way through the oncoming army.

On the lookout Dende was holding a barrier as Ami shot powerful streams of water up through the barrier at the army.

At Mt. Paozu Goten was fishing in the river as the horded descended all around him he dove right in smashing through the enemies.

Krillin was hiding Marron in the basement as 18 was outside ripping through the army; soon he joined his wife in combat.

Sailor Pluto was flying high above Tokyo as she twirled smashing her Garnet Orb through several of the aliens. Saturn stabbed her glaive through and oncoming enemy pushing him off with her foot into the next one.

Darien was above the city fighting the horde as he looked for Serena.

Tien and Chiaotzu were in combat over the desert while Yamcha was doing his best in Satan City.

Uub blasted out of his new apartment with Mina's window and took to the skies grabbing an enemy and throwing it into another and shoving his fist though both. He took off in the direction he knew Mina had went still combating the oncoming force.

Uranus was on the streets slashing through enemies as her lover floated above her kicking the head in on a female one.

Outside Capsule Corps Trunks and Kid Trunks were battling the oncoming army with their swords, as Trunks taught his younger self swordplay.

Serena was combating an enemy when she saw Uub join the group; she turned to kick another enemy in the face when she felt the massive power level enter the area. She looked up and saw the Scarlet Scourge hold out her hand and release a blast destroying a building, she smiled at Serena. "I figure I would come and destroy you personally moon girl," Amaranth charged at Serena but was intercepted by Mina and Uub.

"No guys," Serena said pushing through her friends, "this one's mine." Uub and Mina stepped out of the way as Serena dove at the red woman. Amaranth dodged her kick and shot a blast after her, "Not fair if I can't blast you can't blast," Serena shouted as she dodged the blast.

"You can shoot," Amaranth stated, "only the Spectins absorb energy. How fair would it be if only I had ranged attacks? Not very fair at all."

Serena brought both her hands forward as she shot a powerful white blast at Amaranth, who dodged it, it continued on its path until it hit a pair of Spectins turning them white. The Scarlet Scourge flew at Serena delivering a powerful kick that was blocked by Serena's forearm. Serena punched at the enemy who caught her fist and responded with another punch, Serena caught her fist as well, the two floated there in a struggle as the auras expanded, the red and white battling like their owners. Amaranth kneed Serena in the stomach breaking their stalemate. She chassed after Serena as she fell, Serena crashed into the pavement making a massive hole, and Serena rolled out of the way as Amaranth landed her foot where Serena's head was. Serena bounced up and kicked her opponent in the stomach sending her flying, she disappeared, reappearing in Amaranth's flight path; she booted her up into the sky chasing after her. Amaranth caught herself in midair bringing up her arms to block the oncoming attack. "That's the best you've got?" Amaranth smirked.

"No," Serena said in anger, she charged at the enemy swinging her foot at Amaranth's face. The Scarlet Scourge caught the Moon Princess' foot and flipped her up into the air. Serena felt a stinging sensation in her abdomen as Amaranth released a flurry of punches. Serena burst backward and shot a shower of pink hearts at the enemy. Amaranth staggered backwards from the impact of the energy shower. Serena took advantage of the opening and delivered a kick to the alien. The two began an exchange of hits at a speed so fast that no one could follow, first Serena punched Amaranth in the face, and the next break was Amaranth kneeing Serena in the face. The onslaught of speedy hits ended when the two punched, connecting at the fists the combined energy sent them both flying.

Serena crashed into Amaranth's ship, "My ship!" Amaranth screamed. Serena noticed the panic in her voice. "You little bitch if you damage my ship I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE, YOUR LITTLE BOW TIE FRIEND TOO!"

"You will not harm a single hair on Darien's head you SUN BURNT FREAK!" Serena screamed as she charged her brilliant white aura, the ship crunched and cracked around her.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Amaranth charged at Serena who dodged the attack sending Amaranth crashing into the ship.

"How can you be mad at me when you break your own toys?" Serena said in a very cocky attitude. She charged at the red skinned woman kicking her through the side of her ship. Serena charged her aura and pushed her arms out causing her aura to burst destroying the ship, Amaranth screamed in anger as she charged at Serena.

All over the world the Spectins began to self-destruct exploding in bright colours. Uub flew up watching the battle alongside Mina and Rei; soon they were joined by the rest of the Z-Scouts, Z-Fighters, and Sailor Scouts. Darien went charging into the battle, Uub and Mina darted in front of him, "Out of my way," he commanded.

"No," Uub said as he held Darien back.

"Honestly Darien what are you going to do other than be a distraction?" Mina asked somewhat coldly. "Serena wants to defeat her on her own."

"But, but, but," Darien stammered.

"But nothing," Uub said as he turned his head back to the battle.

Serena dodged the oncoming alien, and elbowed her on the back, sending her crashing towards the Earth. Serena chassed after her kicking her into the side of a building. Amaranth jumped out of the way dodging the shower of blasts Serena shot at her. She brought her hands together before her in a prayer like position; she slowly separated her hands as a massive orb of energy formed, "Crimson Arc!" She shot the blast forward; it grew massive as it headed for Serena.

"Starlight," Serena raised both her hands above her head, "Honeymoon," she began to spin lowering her arms, "Therapy," she stopped spinning her hands pointed at the oncoming blast, "Kiss!" Serena's blast collided with Amaranth's orb the two energy blasts began pushing against each other, both women using all their might trying to overcome the other.

"Soon moon brat, soon, then I'll kill the guy in the suit," Amaranth began to laugh.

Serena looked at Darien as tears swelled in her eyes, "Never!" She pushed with all her energy as the moon on her forehead began to glow more intensely, "I will win!" Serena pulled her hands up and slammed them back down pushing her blast through Amaranth's dissipating it, Amaranth raised her hands to protect herself as she was engulfed by the blinding light, the onlookers shielded their eyes. When they opened them Amaranth was gone and Serena was falling Darien caught her.

"I've got you Serena," he whispered softly.

"Darien," she said weakly as fainted, Dende was there in an instant quickly healing his powerful friend.


	12. Android 17's Journey to Penguin Village

Lita landed in the woods 17 called home, to her surprise 17 stood there waiting for her, "Morning."

Lita was taken even forth back when 17 replied, "You too."

She landed beside the cyborg and smiled, "Finally coming around?"

"No," 17 said as he turned and started walking away. Lita's face dropped "You coming?" it sprung back into a smile as she chassed after the mixture of man and machine.

After walking for an hour or two Lita turned to the android breaking the silence, "Where are we going?"

"I have learnt of another android that may be able to assist me in," 17 stopped himself.

"Help you with what?" Lita begged grabbing his arm.

He pulled his arm away from the girl slightly snapping at her, "Nothing." Lita ignored the rude comment and continued to follow the android. When he stopped suddenly, "We're here."

Lita looked over 17's shoulder and saw a rural village with many dome hills, "Where are we?" Lita asked very confused as to why 17 thought an android would be here.

"Penguin Village," 17 said as he took flight into the sky, "Home of Arale and Obotchaman, two androids who have found meaning in life." 17 took off into the sky as Lita followed him, eventually they ended up in a small park where a little girl with purple hair and a small boy with black hair met them. "Hello Arale."

"Who are you?" the little girl asked.

"I am the one who contacted you I am 17."

"Your 17?" Arale asked as she hovered around the android, "This is so not fair you're a teenager! When we get home we are making Turbo makes us teenagers Obotchaman." Arale took off into the sky; she turned and looked at the two strangers, "Are you guys coming?" The two took off after their new acquaintance. They landed in front of a quaint little house the mailbox read 'Doctor Norimaki.' Two little cherub like beings with green hair fluttered out and hugged Arale.

"What are those?" Lita asked.

"They're the Gatchans," Arale said as she walked past them and into the house, "TURBO!" The house bounced from the scream as a middle aged man walked down the stairs.

"What is it Arale?" The man with dark hair in the lab coat asked.

"Turbo this is 17," Arale pointed at the teenage android, "He has a teenage body and I want one."

"Turbo, I though Senbei made you?" 17 asked.

"Dad did make me but he and mom retired and left Penguin Village now me and Turbo do everything," Arale stated. "So Turbo are you going to make me a new body or what?"

"Actually Arale me and the Gatchans just finished new bodies for both you and Obotchaman."

"What, why were you making us bodies?" Obotchaman asked.

"Because I knew that eventually you two would want to be grown ups," Turbo said "would you like to see them?"

"YES!" Arale screamed as she followed Turbo.

Turbo turned and flicked his hand causing the door to open, both the small androids and the cherubs followed, he turned to 17 and Lita, "Are you guys coming?" 17 and Lita darted after them.

"Wow they're so cool," Arale said as she squished her face against the glass, "When do we get them?"

"If your friends don't mind waiting you can be transplanted into them now, they have all the same capabilities of your current bodies, but with an increase in strength, speed and fire power."

Arale and Obotchaman turned and looked at 17, "You're going to wait okay?"

"I guess," 17 said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, Lita plopped down on the floor.

About an hour had passed as Arale and Obotchaman were dissected and their minds were being transferred to the new bodies, when a siren began to go off, "Not now," Turbo whined.

"What is it?" Lita asked.

"It's Dr. Mashirito Junior's army of evil androids," Turbo sighed, "and it will still be awhile before they are both back online."

"We'll deal with the loser brigade till they're ready," Lita stated as she transformed into Cosmic Jupiter. Both of them took to the skies as the saw a horde of evil robots flying at them. "17 let's get rid of these tin cans quick." Lita charged at the metal army shooting out a barrage of leaf shaped energy blades. 17 chased after her shooting energy orbs. The metal men tried to bite Lita; she shifted to the side avoiding their razor teeth, smashing her palm through its head. She flipped backwards in the air as a robot shot at her like a bullet she spun to kick it as it exploded right in front of her.

"Lita!" 17 yelled as she tumbled to the ground. He flew down in front of her defending her limp body.

"It's okay," a hand rested on 17's shoulder, "I'm okay." 17 turned to see Lita standing there, "but thanks." Lita darted back up into the sky creating a cocoon of lightning around her. The two continued to battle the never ending horde of metal monsters when a purple blast ripped through the enemies, into the fray shot a young woman in her twenties, she wore jean shorts, a baseball cap, and a white t-shirt with red sleeves, following her was a twenty something man with black hair made into devil horns, he had on blue jeans and a white button up shirt and red tie, "Who are they?"

"It's us," the purple haired girl said, "Arale and Obotchaman! Like the new bodies?"

"Well you've definitely grown up," 17 stated.

The four blasted back into the battle and were soon joined by the Gatchans who were shooting blasts out of their antennas. A group of the robots smashed together, the group turned to see Turbo floating in the air slowly bringing his hands together. "Mind if we join?" Turbo joked.

The six continued to combat the never ending opponents in the air when 17 asked, "When do they end?"

"They don't," was Arale's reply as she grabbed two by the sides of their heads and smashed them together.

"Then shouldn't we cut them off at the source?" Lita questioned.

"That's a brilliant idea," Turbo said ripping robots apart with his telekinesis. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Arale flew towards him, "I don't know you're the doctor." She shoved her fist through a robots head. "Me and 17 will head to Mashirito's lab, you guys stay here," Arale grabbed 17's arm and blasted away dragging him behind. The two crashed through the ground and landed in front of the crazy Dr. Mashirito.

"Ah, Arale, nice new body" he said coldly, "I will finally KILL YOU!" he slapped a button on his console and the door behind him smashed open out of it stepped a giant green android woman.

"I am Elara," the new android stated, "I will kill you." The new android charged at Arale grabbing her by the throat and smashing her into the ground, she raised her hand ready to bash her face in when 17 grabbed her arm and ripped it off.

"Kind of poorly put together don't you think?" 17 asked the mad scientist.

"My baby!" Mashirito screamed as Arale got up and shoved her hand through Elara's chest ripping out her main power battery.

"Maybe next time you should focus more on durability and less on bust," Arale teased. "Now call off your flying cans." Mashirito cowered and tapped another button and the robots began to short circuit. Arale picked him up and flew him to the jail house.

Back at Turbo's house Arale stood beside 17 and asked him, "So what is it that keeps you going?"

"What?"

"I've lost all motivation in my life," 17 said coldly.

Arale followed his eyes and noticed he was staring at Lita, "It seems you still have some motivation," Arale teased.

"What!?" 17 said in shock.

"The girl you like her," Arale poked him in the side, "You've got a crush."

17 turned towards the girl and snarled, "I do not."

"Sure," Arale teased as 17 took off into the sky.

17 flew above Lita, "We're leaving, NOW!" Lita looked back at Arale as she waved.

"Goodbye," Lita waved.

"If you ever need us you know where we are!" Arale screamed as the two heroes vanished.

Back at 17's woods Lita turned to him, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," 17 turned away from Lita, she looked sad but smiled.

"Want to go get something to eat?"

Android 17 looked at her, "No." Lita shrugged and took off into the sky; she turned to wave goodbye and couldn't see 17. She turned back and 17 was waiting in front of her, "I thought we were getting something to eat?" He blasted off towards the city Lita following hearts in her eyes.

Gohan and Videl ducked into an alley way, "I'm telling you Gohan, it would just be easier to get all the good people off the planet and then blow it." Gohan turned to Videl and realized she was joking.

"Okay it's clear lets go," Gohan sped out of the alley and towards the large castle in the difference.

"You will have to sneak into the castle," Gohan remembered Azure saying that morning, "If they catch you the conflict could kill the innocents in the city." Gohan and Videl nodded as they finished putting on their fighting gear. Shortly after the two were taken in a speeder to the city limits and dropped off, "Remember before you fight the false king you have to destroy the purple vortex machine that powers the cannons." Gohan saluted as he and Videl jumped off the deck and flew down to the city hiding their energy signature.

Gohan grabbed Videl and darted into an alley as a small troop of guards walked past the opening. "That was close," Gohan looked down at Videl.

Last night Gohan laid in bed wearing a pair of pajama pants, in the room that Azure and offered them, Videl was changing into one of his shirts to sleep in when he stated, "When we get back to Earth let's get married."

"We are going to get married," Videl stated confused. "That's what this ring means," she finished pointing at her engagement ring.

"No I mean like the week we get back," Gohan said standing up and walking towards her, "Just a small wedding, you, me our friends and family, and Mt Paozu." Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl.

"Why do you want to move it up?" Videl asked as she turned her body in his arms so they where face to face.

"Why wait? I love you and there is no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with," Gohan said as he lifted Videl's chin starring into her eyes.

"Me too," Videl jumped into Gohan's kiss and the two stayed there for a moment, before Azure entered the room.

"Sorry if I have interrupted any reproductive activity," Azure said bluntly causing the two lovers to blush, "but I wanted to make sure that you both are ready for tomorrow." Gohan and Videl nodded in agreement, "Good because you two are our only hope," Azure turned and left the room.

In the hall she turned to her orange assistant, "Tangelo make sure they are well rested and feed, their power levels are truly impressive but even the greatest fighters can succumb to illness," with that Azure walked away leaving the little bald orange man at the door.

"I can see the palace," Gohan said as he lowered himself back to the ground beside Videl, "It is two blocks south."

"Remember Azure said that they keep the vortex in the dungeon," Videl said as the two darted through the streets. They stopped as they came to a large tall spiky golden tower. "How do we get in?"

"Like this," Gohan said pushing his hand against the tower causing the wall to give in, resulting in a large crash, "Oops."

"Now that they know where here no need to hide," Videl said as her aura burst unblocking her ki, Gohan followed suit. They walked into the tower as Spectins began to fill the door on the other side of the room, Gohan darted into them smashing them into the wall and delivering a head removing kick to the last one. "This way," Videl darted past him down the hall.

The two sped into the room at the end of the hall and stopped in their tracks. "Ya this is it," Gohan stated looking at the spinning purple rings in the room filled with Spectins. The two charged into the room making quick work of the drones. "Ready?" Gohan asked as he began to lift the spinning purple ring machine, Videl nodded as Gohan tipped it over creating a massive explosion. "Now that that's done," Gohan said as he began to charge, "all we have to do is beat the fake king." Gohan blasted into the sky, Videl followed through the hole Gohan made. They stopped blasting through the floors when they were in front of two large golden doors, Gohan turned and looked at Videl, "Ready?" Videl nodded and Gohan pushed the door open.

"Ah Kakarot's little worm," Gohan looked on in shock as a familiar human like creature sat on the throne guarded by two Spectran Elites.

"Broly," Gohan said fiercely Videl's face turned to fear as she recognized the name.


	13. Mightiest Saiyan Contest

Broly rose from the throne he was sitting on, as the two Spectrans lowered their arms to their sides. "I thought the earthlings would send the father not the brat," Broly said as he walked towards Gohan.

"Sorry to disappoint," Gohan said fearlessly.

"Is Kakarot to cowardly to face me again?" Broly towered over Gohan.

"No," Gohan said starring up into the giant's eyes, "he's dead."

"Little whinny Kakarot, died," Broly let out a little chuckle.

"He died saving the world," Gohan said still starring defiantly, "but don't worry I'm more then strong enough to deal with you."

"We will see," Broly said as he sat back on his throne. "I assume you have come here to partake in the single combat for the fate of Earth?"

"No, I've come here to beat you and free Earth," Gohan boldly said as he braced himself.

"Not here," Broly raised his hand, motioning for Gohan to stop, "We will fight in the arena."

Gohan looked through the gate before him across the arena and through the other gate at Broly; slowly the gates began to open both fighters flew forward entering the battlefield.

Videl starred down on the battlefield as both opponents glared at each other, she looked to her sides both the yellow and purple Spectran Elites were still guarding her.

"So you chose to be beat in front of all your people?" Gohan smirked.

"No," Broly said as he adjusted his gauntlets, "I chose to murder Earth's champion in front of my subjects." Broly charged at Gohan who easily dodged the oncoming attack and smashed his heel into the great Saiyan. Broly spun into the ground as the audience gasped. Broly pushed himself off the ground and chuckled, "So you've improved since we last met," Broly flew back up to Gohan's altitude, "So have I." Broly began to charge as his aura shifted to a golden green, his hair blew up turning the same shade as his aura, his eyes a piercing green. Again he charged at Gohan, he punch was caught by Gohan who flipped him over head. "You truly are stronger," Broly chuckled as his aura began radiating around him, green lightning cracked around him, "Super Saiyan 2."

"Not impressed Broly," Gohan said as yet again Broly charged at him, Gohan ducked under the swinging arms and delivered three powerful blows to Broly's abdomen.

"Then how about Super Saiyan 3," Broly smirked confidently as he powered up, his hair began to grow as it reached his lower back.

"Ya, I've seen this trick," Gohan said yawning.

"You worm," Broly screamed, "you think that you can beat me when you aren't even a Super Saiyan." Broly charged at Gohan unleashing a furry of hits each of which Gohan easily blocked. Broly vanished and reappeared behind Gohan, Gohan shifted his head causing Broly's punch to miss. Gohan grabbed Broly's arm with his right hand and elbowed him in the stomach with his left; he let go as the Saiyan King curled, Gohan spun smashing his right hand into the side of his head. Broly collided with the arena wall and blasted back into the fight swinging his foot into Gohan's direction; Gohan slid to the right and sent his own foot into Broly's face. Broly flew backwards grabbing at his face, "You will DIE!"

Gohan shrugged his shoulders as Broly began to charge his aura again, "What's next Broly? You going to grow your hair even longer?"

Broly smirked as his aura pulsed around him, "No worm, I will show you my true form as the Legendary Saiyan." His aura turned to a pure dark green as he wretched in pain, his hair shortened back to its Super Saiyan length now also a dark green. His arms and chest were now covered in green fur that matched his hair, except for his pectorals and abs. He had grown a long furry monkey tail.

Gohan's eyes narrowed as Broly's power increased, 'he truly is powerful, maybe just as powerful as me.' Gohan wasted no time as he began to charge first his aura began to burn a blinding white soon blue lightning began to crack around him, "I'm ready when you are."

"I'm ready boy," the two most powerful Saiyans charged at each other, the force from their impact cracked the arena.

Videl looked down in worry, "Come on Gohan," she could tell from her own ki sensing ability that they were extremely close in power levels.

Gohan smashed his fist into Broly's face, who grabbed his arm and smashed his fist into the bottom of Gohan's jaw. Gohan pulled his arm free and back flipped out of Broly's oncoming kick. Gohan charged at Broly spinning and smashing his foot into the side of Broly's face, he pulled his foot back and punched, Broly swung his fist forward. The two fists collided sending both fighters backwards. Gohan looked up as a small black and green orb flew at his head; Gohan raised his right hand flicking a blue blast that shot into the orb blowing it up. Broly's fist pushed through the smoke knocking Gohan back. Gohan spun in the air, catching himself he dived at Broly driving both fists into the behemoths upper chest. "So you truly are stronger than your father," Broly said as the two fighters floated across from each other.

"Ya, and plenty stronger than you," Gohan said as he sped at Broly dodging a series of oncoming punches, getting close enough to uppercut into the Saiyan's chest.

Broly regained his composure and dived at Gohan; Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind Broly, punching him in the back. "Nice moves boy, but they aren't going to save you," Broly dipped under the oncoming kick and shot two fists into the young man's chest. Gohan looked up and saw green energy focusing in each of Broly's hands. Broly shot the orbs forward; Gohan dodged the first one and crossed his forearms blocking the second one. Broly darted forward as Gohan dodged to the left driving his fist into the Legendary Saiyans face. Broly flipped downward and sped up grabbing Gohan in a full nelson, "Kill his whore!" Broly yelled up to his two Spectrans. Gohan screamed in anger as he ripped his arms free turning and bashing his fist into Broly's face, he sped off to where Videl was in danger.

Videl turned as the two Spectrans, both of significantly lower level than Amaranth, charged at her; she dodged the yellow ones punch, and hopped over the purple ones kick. The yellow one managed to connect his right fist to her stomach, she curled in pain as she spat up blood. The purple one raised his hand and released an extremely powerful ki blast, Videl screamed. The smoke cleared and Videl stood there, she wiped the blood from her mouth as her aura burnt a dark purple, black lightning cracked around her. Videl charged at the purple one, dodging the second blast and driving her knee up into its chest. The purple one fell to the ground as blood bubbled out of his mouth. Videl turned to the yellow woman as she brought both arms up before her, "Justice Cannon!" purple energy swirled around Videl's arms before it shot, punching the enemy through the wall. The purple man got to his feet and charged at Videl, she dodged to the left and smashed her elbow into its back.

"Videl!" She turned to see Gohan hovering at the balcony, a look of shock on his face.

"I'm fine," Videl said as Broly tackled Gohan back into the arena. She was about to dart after her fiancé when she heard a voice behind her.

"Not so fast little lady," Videl turned to see both Spectrans injured and ready to continue the battle. She sped into the first one delivering a powerful bunch while dodging their kick.

Broly pushed Gohan into the ground, and stood up smiling with pride, "Huh, not so powerful after all."

Gohan open his eyes and swung his feet tripping Broly, "Still strong enough," Gohan said in a cocky tone as both fighters prepared to continue the battle. They both charged at each other shifting into an exchange of hits so fast the audience that hadn't left in fear couldn't follow. Gohan slammed his right foot into Broly, then back into the speed blitz. Broly shot a fist into Gohan's chest; Gohan ducked under the next attack and sent Broly back with his own punch. Gohan dodged side to side as Broly unleashed a shower of green ki blasts. Gohan was just close enough when Broly smacked him to the ground his right hand. Gohan created a massive crater as he crashed.

Broly picked him up by the top of his head and began delivering a series of powerful punches to his face, "This is the end brat." Broly pulled back his arm ready to deliver the final blow, he released his fist. Gohan grabbed it and smashed his boot into Broly's head sending him flipping backwards. Broly braced himself as Gohan delivered a powerful kick to the dictator's face. Gohan flipped himself over Broly's head and sent him flying with a massive kick. Gohan disappeared; he reappeared in Broly's flight path and with an uppercut sent Broly into the air. Gohan again reappeared in Broly's way this time delivering a series of punches to the chest and face before pulling his arm back and smashing his fist into Broly's face sending him crashing to the ground.

Gohan pulled his arms to his side, "Kameha," blue energy began swirling into the cupped hands. Broly opened the one eye he could and looked up in fear, "MEHA!" Gohan pushed his arms forward releasing the massive blue blast. Broly brought both his arms up pushing against the blast. "Not a chance Broly, your just a second rate Saiyan," Gohan pushed both arms down forcing the blast to engulf Broly. Gohan lowered himself to the ground, landing beside the empty crater that Broly last stood, "Well Broly you may have been the strongest Saiyan, but this Semi-Saiyan just proved he's leagues above you." Just then there was a massive explosion up from the observation deck, "Videl!" Gohan blasted up there to see Videl unleash a massive purple orb blowing the back wall to pieces and ending the yellow Spectran. "Wow, what have you been eating?" Gohan asked as he felt Videl's power level, it easily surpassed Mina's and rivalled Uub's.

"I don't know..." Videl began to faint, Gohan rushed over catching her.

"I've got you," Gohan said as he looked down lovingly.

Azure now sat on the throne, Gohan and Videl standing before her, "Thank you both so much."

"No problem," Videl said as she stepped forward and bowed followed by Gohan.

"You need not ever bow before a ruler of Spectra, for your are its liberators, we owe you everything. If every there is anything we can do just let us know."

"Well actually," Gohan smiled, "could you get us a ride home?"

"It will be done."

Gohan and Videl again starred out then space ship window, "So I was thinking next week," Videl said turning to Gohan, "how does that sound?"

"For what?" Gohan asked looking at her.

"You said you wanted to get married right away," Videl said walking close to Gohan.

"Ya but why wait a week?"

"Because silly, I need a dress, we need a cake, we have to send invitations, organize a dinner, and plan the ceremony," Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan.

"Ya, I'm pretty sure we can do that in a day," Gohan bent his head down and kissed his soon to be wife.

Videl awoke the next morning and sat on the edge of the bed looking out the window, it had been a week since they took off from Spectra and earth was now fully in view. Slowly the panelling came down shielding the window, Videl turned to the sleeping Gohan, "Wake up and get dressed, we're home."

Gohan stirred awake and smiled, "Good, cause we have a long day in front of us." Gohan and Videl waited at the door; slowly it opened as the morning light poured in. They both inhaled the fresh air, "Ah it's good to be home."

"Where is everyone?" Videl asked as they stepped out of the ship, there was a large boom as the ship took off again. Videl and Gohan turned to see the Z-Scouts and the rest of Earth's heroes gathered outside Gohan and Videl's home.

"Gohan!" Goten yelled as he jumped into his older brother's arms, "You're back."

"Ya and we have great news," Gohan said putting down his little brother a large smile on his face, "We're getting married tomorrow."

"It's about time," Bulma said.

"They've only been engaged for a year," Chichi stated glaring at her friend.

Bulma ignored it, "We're all so happy for you." Bulma ran towards the young couple hugging them, soon everyone had hugged the soon to be wed couple.

There was a large party to celebrate the return of the two heroes, the saving of Earth, and the upcoming nuptials, after they all helped Gohan make all the arrangements as Videl and the scouts went to find her dress. Uub turned to Gohan, "congratulations."

"Thanks," Gohan said as Mina pushed her way past him looping her arm around Uub and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"So when are we getting married?" she asked causing Uub to stammer and blush, "Just kidding."

Soon the party died down and everyone went home, Videl was picking up the dirty dishes when she was spun around by Gohan who grabbed her and embraced her in a passionate kiss, the dishes fell to the floor. "So how was your last night as Miss Satan?"

"Not nearly as good, I'm sure as being Misses Son will be," she said playfully kissing him again.

"Uh hem," the two turned to see Chichi had let herself in they both began to blush. "May I talk to Videl alone?" she starred at Gohan; he quickly bent over picking up the dropped dishes and sped into the kitchen."

"Yes Chichi," Videl asked not quite sure why her future mother-in-law had come back after the party.

"I just want you to know that I'm extremely proud of my boy, and well," Tears began to swell in her eyes, "I just wanted to tell you that I couldn't be more happy that you two are getting married." Chichi ran towards Videl hugging her as she cried. "I'm so proud of both of you," Videl began to feel awkward as Chichi began sobbing uncontrollably and going on about how happy she was.

"Gohan!" Videl called.

He entered the room surprised to see his mom balling, "Is she okay?"

"Yes I'm just so happy," Chichi said now latched onto Gohan.

"How about I take you home now," Gohan said as he picked up his mother, "I'll be back in a second," he leant over and kissed Videl on the cheek. He sped out the door and Videl continued to clean up the mess that was her house.

"No wonder we have these things at Bulma's house," she said to herself as she began loading the dishes into the washer.

"Ya," Videl turned to see her fiancé back already carrying a load of dishes, "she has robots to do this stuff."

Soon the house was clean and the two had made their way to bed, "Videl," Gohan sat up looking at the beautiful young woman. "Where did the power increase come from?"

"I truly don't know," Videl said sitting up half asleep, "But we can deal with that after the wedding," she laid back down and closed her eyes.

"Aren't you curious?" Gohan asked.

"Yes," she reached her arm up pulling Gohan onto the bed beside her as she snuggled up to him, placing her head on his chest, draping her arm across him. "But currently I'm more tired," with that the two fell asleep resting for their big day.


	14. Honeymoons and Dark Noons

Mr. Satan wept as he walked Videl down the aisle, after giving her hand to Gohan he took his seat beside Chichi. The mother of the groom turned as Mr. Satan pulled out a handkerchief and began to sob uncontrollably, 'and I thought I wasn't taking this well.'

The ceremony continued as the maid of honor, Lita smiled tears in her eyes, the rest of the bridesmaids, Erasa, Mina, Rei, Serena, and Ami followed suit. "I do," Gohan smiled as he starred at his bride.

Dende the best man looked at his once future mentor, now best friend smiling in pride, he knew this was destiny. Trunks, Uub, Krillin, Darien and Tapion, the groomsmen, smiled in joy. The day was going so fast for Videl now she stood at the altar, "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride," Gohan swooped Videl into his arms, the wind blew around Mt. Paozu causing her elegant white gown to float around her as they kissed.

Goku looked down from Supreme Kai's planet a smile of pride on his face, "that's my boy."

After the ceremony a great party was held at Bulma's house, Serena sat beside Darien "I can't believe I wasn't the maid of honor."

"Serena," Darien grabbed her hand, stopping her from spinning the straw in her drink, "she only had one, and you're not as close with her as Mina and Rei let alone Lita or Erasa."

"Ya well," Darien looked at her with a tilt to his head, "I wouldn't have made her mine in my wedding party," Serena said defeated and pouting.

Videl darted over and grabbed Serena by the hand pulling her onto the dance floor into the crowd of Bridesmaids. Darien laughed as he watched her dance.

Lita eventually sat at a table alone, soon she was joined by Android 17, "We would never have this many people attending if we got married."

Lita looked over in shock, "What?"

"I'm just saying if things work out between us, our marriage would be much smaller."

Lita slid over towards him, "Is this your way of asking me out?"

"No this is my way of giving you an opportunity to engage in a romantic relationship with me."

"I most definitely will," Lita said as she leant in to kiss the mixture of man and machine.

"I hold no promise to stay with you when you age and I do not," 17 said bluntly, causing Lita to crash to the floor ruining the mood.

Slowly the celebration ended as the majority made their way home drunk. Ami, Dende, Gohan, and Videl were teleported by Dende to the lookout.

Videl and Gohan stood on the Lookout their bags packed for a several night trip, "So have you figured out where you're going?" Dende asked.

"Well I found this nice, quiet, hospitable planet that we could stay on for a few days," Gohan sated as he pulled out a galaxy map, "Besides I thought it would be nice if Videl could go to another world where they didn't try killing her." He began to laugh at his own joke rubbing the back of his head as Videl looked down embarrassed.

"Let's just go," Videl said grabbing onto Gohan's arm, "I just want to start my honeymoon."

"Ready?" Dende asked as he began to summon the portal.

"Wait," Ami interjected, "I have the answer to your question from the other day Gohan."

"About me?" Videl asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yes," Ami inhaled a deep breath.

Gohan cut her off before she could begin a long winded explanation, "We can deal with that when we get back, let's just enjoy the wedding night."

"Yes, well take this with you," Ami said handing Videl a small holoprojector, "In case curiosity sets in." With that the newlyweds stepped through the portal and disappeared.

Gohan and Videl arrived on the other side of the portal on a small quaint planet, beside a calm blue ocean. Gohan threw a capsule to the ground releasing in a puff of smoke a small house like structure, which they planned on staying in as the planet lacked any advanced life. Videl looked at the holoprojector in her hands contemplating playing it, Gohan wrapped his hand around hers closing it over the device. She looked up at him as he smirked; she let the device fall to the ground.

It was the next morning and Gohan lay on the beach, his arm behind Videl's head as she lay beside him. She flipped over leaning on his chest as she looked into his eyes, "So Mister Son, what are the plans for the day?" Gohan smiled as he picked her up in his arm.

"How about a swim Misses Son?" Videl's face turned to shock as Gohan flew into the water, both splashing around in the calm water.

Later Gohan and Videl came back to the shore, they tumbled to the ground rolling in the sand, Gohan rolled on top of Videl, and he slowly traced his finger down her abdomen.

Gohan and Videl sat around the small fire they had made on the beach "I want to watch the video," Videl said causing Gohan to lower a brow confused, "the one from Ami."

"Sure," Gohan stood up and began to look around the area where it had fallen the previous night, Videl shortly joined him.

"Here it is," Videl stated as she sat down in the long grass, Gohan sat beside her placing his arm over her shoulders. She placed the device upright on the ground pressing the button on the small blue device.

A hologram of Ami appeared before them approximately one fourth her real size, "Hello Videl and Gohan," the hologram began. "After studying the gathered information, and accounts of those involved me, Dende, and King Kai have come up with the most plausible answer." Gohan and Videl waited for the answer. "Just over three years ago Videl was dead and in heaven alongside Dabura, the Demon King. Dabura ruled over a realm similar to the Negaverse, a parallel universe to our own that was a negative version, unlike the Negaverse which was formed by a mortal; the Demon Realm has existed since the beginning of time. Before Videl left heaven Dabura kissed her on the forehead, this kiss was a kiss of protection from darkness. As Dabura was a lord of the true world of darkness his kiss is extremely powerful, easily capable of protection from the Negaverse. This kiss rested as a hidden shield inside of Videl. Recently when Gohan destroyed the Negaverse, the same rip in dimensions that allowed his survival also leaked a strong amount of the Negaverse's energy. As the Demon Realm is a brutal place even spells of protection are offensive, as Videl arrived on scene the magical kiss protected her from the energy and absorbed it increasing her power levels. Enjoy the honeymoon," the hologram version of Ami waved as she phased out of existence.

"So my power increased because Dabura kissed me three years ago?" Videl said very shocked.

"I guess," Gohan said as he turned to Videl, "I wonder what my kisses do?" Gohan said jokingly as he kissed her on the forehead.

Serena shot up in bed, grabbing the sheets in front of her chest, Darien's eyes opened up as he lay beside her. "What is it?" He asked rubbing her back as her breathing slowed.

"Nothing just a bad dream," Serena said as she turned to him kissing him on the forehead, "we could make some sweet dreams," she kissed him on the nose, slowly she lowered her lips right above his, he leant up connecting the lips, as he rolled on top of her.

"I'm good with that," Darien said as he began to kiss his wife again.

Serena sat at a small table in a café, Mina and Ami sat with her. "It was the scariest dream of my life," Serena said as she rotated her cup on the bottom rim. "There was this massive darkness that engulfed the earth as a woman riding a massive white wolf began to shoot purple blazing arrows at us," her two friends looked at her like she was crazy. "That's not even the scariest part eventually the darkness became a man and he well, he killed us all." Mina and Ami began to comfort their friend as she started to cry, "The worst part is I don't think it was just a dream."

Mina grabbed Serena, "It's a dream okay?" she tried to reassure her friend.

"Yes just a dream," Ami stated.

Lita and Arale sat down beside them wondering what was going on, "What's up you guys?"

"Nothing," Mina stated as Serena regained her composure.

The sky began to darken as if it had instantly became night, Serena turned to her friends. "Guys," she began to shake as she pointed out the window at the deepening darkness.

The monstrous blue man, formed from the death of the Negaverse, floated above the Earth outstretching his hand encompassing the planet in a blanket of shadows. "Soon I will be fully healed and then the beings of this planet will tremble as I squish them beneath my heel. First I must feast upon the emotions of death, sorrow, fear, and pain." The bald being traced a finger down his neck, digging the nail into the skin above his collar bone, drawing blood. "They shall do just fine, two of the strongest warriors in the Negaverse when it died," he flicked his hand as two droplets of blood crashed to the Earth.

Serena and the gang had transformed into their senshi forms when two massive red meteorites crashed into the pavement before them. Serena flew back in fear as black lightning ripped open the sky blasting into the craters. Soon the Earth began to tremble as a clawed hand reached out of the pit. From the first pit arose a combination of dog and man wearing a red gi with white underneath. He had red eyes and purple slashes on his face, he lunged at the girls his long white hair flowing behind him. Serena flew out of the way, hovering over the second hole where a woman with long black hair wearing a red and white temple priestess uniform stood pulling back the string on her bow. She released a flurry of purple burning arrows up at the moon princess. Serena flew down landing in front of Ami, Lita, Arale, and Mina. "Who are you creeps?"

"We are servants of the master," they said in unison their cold unemotional voices sent shivers down the girl's spines, black lightning cracked around them as dark blue auras burnt.

"I am the demon Inyuyasha," the feral looking wolf man said.

"And I am his warrior wife, Kagome," the woman stated, caulking another arrow.

"Ya well your about to be moon dust," Serena stated as she and the girls posed ready for attack. Inyuyasha jumped at the girls swinging his arms sending out red razor like energy crescents. The girls jumped over them as Serena shot an orb of white energy. Mina shot to the left avoiding Kagome's arrows. She darted forward shooting a beam of golden energy at the opponent, to her surprise Kagome raised her hand creating a small purple energy shield, the attack dissipated. Kagome pulled her hand back in pain; Mina noticed that the hand she had used to block was no longer pail and burning in a blue aura. Mina flew back at the last moment dodging Inyuyasha's oncoming sword. She summoned her chain and wrapped it around the blade; she attempted to pull the blade, from the demon's hands. The Demon pulled back on the sword shattering the chain.

Ami swung her hands to the left summoning a wall of water stopping Kagome's arrows, "You'll have to try harder than that creep!" Ami raised her hands above her head summoning a typhoon around herself and lowered her hands shooting it a Kagome. The Archer jumped avoiding the water and dived at Ami, again she created a wall of water but to her surprise Kagome charged purple energy around her hands bursting through the defense. Ami pulled her head back as Arale slammed into the enemy, smashing her into the ground and flipping her into the air with one arm.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Lita spun shooting a barrage leaf shaped energy blades, she directed them all at Kagome.

Ami began to compute on the holokeyboard that formed from her wrist, "Serena!"

The silver haired woman turned to her friend as she blasted at the dog demon, "What Ami?" Serena asked dodging a sword swing.

"The woman's energy is extremely similar to yours," Ami stated. Arale tackled the demon allowing Serena to converse with her friend.

"What does that mean," Serena asked as he brought up a shield around the two blocking Kagome's arrows. Mina dashed into Kagome sending her flying, as Lita formed a lightning dragon sending it after the fallen archer.

Arale ripped the demon out of the sky sending him crashing into the earth, "N'cha Cannon!" Arale opened her mouth releasing a massive purple beam of energy.

"It means that her powers purify," Ami stated, "that's why it's painful for her to use her powers."

"I'm lost," Serena stared blankly at Ami.

"It means that both her and Inyuyasha are being corrupted and that you could purify tem," Mina stated as she darted over them releasing a crescent beam at the lunging demon.

Serena took to the air, placing her hands before her, "Moon Healing Escalation!" Serena shot the healing blast at the demon, for a second Inyuyasha lost the purple aura but it soon returned. "That didn't work!" Serena wailed as she dodged the incoming attack.

"He might be too corrupted," Ami said jumping out of Inyuyasha's landing area, "try the girl first."

Serena turned to Kagome, "Moon Healing Escalation!" the blast shot at Kagome who raised her hands forming her purple barrier, slowly Kagome's own powers began to heal her hands causing her to drop her barrier as Serena's light engulfed her. As the smoke cleared Kagome stood there the look of destruction no longer in her eyes.

She smiled at Serena as she dashed towards Inyuyasha; she jumped in front of the demon catching his blade with her purple shield. "STOP!" she screamed at her husband, he swatted her to the side with his hand. She crashed into the side of the café. Inyuyasha charged at Lita who summoned an orb of electricity that sent him back. "Hey you with the silver hair!" Kagome screamed as she stood up.

"Me?" Serena pointed to herself.

"Ya you," Kagome said, "We need to combine our powers to purify him, you ready?" Serena nodded as she took off back into the sky. Kagome jumped in front of Inyuyasha again forming a bubble of purple energy around the demon. She looked up at Serena, "NOW!"

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Serena screamed shooting her blast of energy.

A voice came from the smoke, "Kagome?" Inyuyasha stepped out of the smoke, no longer with red eyes or the purple markings.

"I'm here," Kagome ran to her husband wrapping her arms around him.

"How touching," the group turned to see a bald blue skinned man with small specs of light, similar to stars, all over his body. "What a shame I now have to kill you all."

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I am the birth and death of darkness, I am the Negaverse made whole, I am NEGA!"


	15. Is This Really the End Serena

"Nega?" Serena asked.

"Yes Nega," the shadows beneath the beings rose up and formed a throne, "It has been a long time since I have been free to roam this universe." Mina without being noticed pressed the distress button on her communicator calling all the heroes on the planet. "You see long ago I was a ruler of the Demon Realm, oh how I loved attacking, wreaking havoc on this plane of existence. That was until I attempted to destroy the Moon Kingdom," he squished the arm of the chair in his mighty hand. "Your great ancestor the original Queen Serenity used her vast powers to seal me away in a mystic prison, but even with the help of the Supreme Kai of that time she was unable to truly imprison me." He looked over at Mina, "They will be here soon child, don't worry."

Supreme Kai turned to Elder Kai and Queen Serenity, "Do you know what he's talking about?" "Don't look at me," Elder Kai said crossing his arms, "That must have happened after I was imprisoned myself."

"I had heard legends but I never thought they were true," Serenity said a look of shock still on her face.

"You see, she had managed to remove me from this universe but my powers were far too great. I eventually created a universe in which I could rule over, I used my own powers to create the Negaverse," everyone gasped in shock. "I was still trapped so I began to plan my escape; I needed a powerful being from this world to release me. I sent my armies to attack the Moon Kingdom, hoping that their current ruler was strong enough to release me but she proved useless," Serena became aggravated knowing he was talking about her mother. "Next I found a special girl who could banish beings from my dimension with her temple powers," he looked at Kagome. "I brought her to my universe but she too was a lost cause and I left her to live in my universe as I had no need to kill her. That was when you the last moon court were reawakened. I had hoped that you would be strong enough but you to failed me. You killed Chaos but never ventured into my realm. It took allot of coaxing but eventually I tricked umbra into luring you here, by that time you had made new powerful alliances, they also came to my universe. As I had hoped you not only killed Umbra, weakening my prison, but also enraged Death enough that I didn't need to trick her into attacking you. Eventually you returned to defeat Death, but the one known as Gohan realized that Death could only be defeated by destroying the whole Negaverse, so he destroyed what remained of my prison. I was finally free but ever so weak, I began to attack defenceless planets feeding on the negative emotions as they died, eventually I was fully healed and now I'm here to kill you all." Nega stood up as the throne beneath him disappeared. Mina charged at him blasting a massive wave of golden energy he jumped over it and grabbed her by the face smashing her head into the ground as he flipped over her body. Lita charged as lightning began to shoot at Nega, he dodged in between the bolts smashing her in the gut with a fist then reappeared behind him kicking her head clean off her body.

"Lita," the group screamed. Arale sped at the demon smashing her knee into his gut; she looked down to see that he had blocked it with one hand. He shot his other arm forward blowing a whole straight through her chest.

He pushed the deactivated robot off his arm and turned to the group, "whose next?"

Mina had pushed herself up and again charged at Nega managing to scratch him with one of her chains, "Me I guess." Nega turned and grabbed the chains turning them black and causing them to wrap around the girl, Ami lunged at the demon allowing Mina's escape. He backhanded Ami sending her flying, if she wasn't already dead she would have been. Nega disappeared as Serena shot a blast at him, reappearing in front of Mina picking her up by the throat and blowing a whole through her with a ki blast from his free hand.

Serena charged at the demon delivering a powerful kick to his stomach and spinning in the air kicking him in the face. "Not bad, but I knew you were one of the two that might take longer than a second to kill," he began to laugh as he charged at her, Serena jumped to the left, Nega followed kicking her in the stomach. Serena crashed through a wall; she could see Nega just standing there as she struggled back onto her feet.

"For my friends," Serena placed both hands above her head as she began to spin, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" the massive white beam exploded out of her hands heading straight for Nega. He looked on in fear, the white light began to engulf him as he raised his hands attempting to block the blast, it failed soon he was fully engulfed. There was a hole where he stood as smoke filled the area.

Ami looked on to the battle field as relief flooded over her, "Need a hand?" Ami turned to see Dende offering her a hand up. Slowly all of the Z-Scouts arrived followed by the Z-Fighters and Outer Scouts. Tears began to fill their eyes as the smoke cleared and they saw the dead heroes.

A dark laughter filled the air as Nega burst out of the smoke, "Finally your here, I was getting tired of waiting." The group looked on in shock as he was unharmed, "Ready?"

Rei charged at the monster, "Die!"

Serena screamed at her friends, "NOOOO!" Rei unleashed a barrage of flames as Kagome began shooting purple beams of energy. Nega dipped under the beams and put his hand up dissipating the flames, he dashed forward smashing his elbow into Rei's face and driving his fist at Kagome. Inyuyasha leapt at the demon driving his sword down on its arm.

The sword shattered as Nega stopped in his movement, "Really? That sword is a part of me; it was forged in the Negaverse fool." Nega flicked his wrist as the shattered sword remnants turned black and shot into Inyuyasha's chest killing him.

Kagome grabbed her husband as he died, "Inyuyasha," she began to cry.

Nega looked down on the girl, "Don't worry you will be together soon." Nega raised his hand as he was blasted by twin golden orbs.

He turned to see Kid Trunks and Goten, both now Super Saiyan's charging at him. He easily dodged their kicks and grabbed Goten swinging him into the young Trunks, "What pretty lights you people make."

"Neo Tri Beam!" Tien yelled blasting his triangle of power at the god. Nega raised his hand dispersing the attack and charged, he shoved his hands into Tien's stomach and ripped the three eyed man apart. Chiaotzu screamed in anger as he lunged at the demon, Nega raised his left foot and quickly squished the small being's head. He turned to Neptune as Uranus jumped in the way swinging her sword into the blue man. The sword stuck into his shoulder as darkness shot around it and into her chest.

Michelle caught her lover as she fell to the ground, "Amara." He raised his hand as a dark orb began to charge, Hotaru jumped in front knocking the blast away with her glaive. Nega crabbed the glaive and punched Hotaru caving her face in. Nega turned as he felt the two pings of energy charging at him, he turned and grabbed the two boys by the heads and smashed their skulls together killing them. Mirai Trunks charged as he began a rapid series of hand movements releasing his burning attack. Nega avoided it and smashed Trunks into the ground with an elbow.

A golden energy disc came flying at the demon followed by another. Nega turned to see Krillin and 18 floating in the air charging two more, Nega painfully ripped the Space Sword out of his shoulder and chucked it at Krillin. The small bald man dodged the oncoming blade and released his disc. He couldn't see the enemy, "Where is he?"

"Here," Krillin turned to see Nega's blast connect with his face burning a whole straight through.

"Krillin!" 18 charged at the murderer of her husband, Nega caught her kick and grabbed her arm ripping it off. 18 fell from the sky in pain, Nega crashed down on top of her, splitting her body in two. Uub began releasing a shower of Majin beams from his fingers; Nega began shooting his own shower of blasts countering Uub. Yamcha released his own Kamehameha wave that Nega evaded and dove under punching through Yamcha's chest.

Ami stood beside Dende, "You have to get out of here NOW!" Ami screamed grabbing Dende. "Go summon Videl and Gohan."

"I can't," Dende mumbled in shock.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked as she began shaking the green man.

"The planet they're on," Dende turned to her focusing on her, "it's extremely far away. I gave them a device of mystic powers that will amplify my portal but it's on timer it won't go off for another 30 minutes." Ami and Dende looked on to the battlefield as impending doom took over.

Rei flipped out of the way, as Nega tossed the dead Kagome at her. Rei released a massive fire snake at the enemy. Nega outstretched his right arm releasing a black orb that shot through the snake and out the back of Rei. Obotchaman charged at Nega spinning and driving his feet into the dark being, Nega grabbed both his legs and flipped him onto the ground. Nega stepped on his head and pulled his legs separating the two.

"DIE!" 17 charged two massive orbs of energy in his hands, and released them. Nega grabbed the two blasts and spun sending them at Darien. Darien jumped out of the way as Nega sped at him holding his arm out. Nega clothes lined him crushing every bone in his chest; Darien fell to the ground as his last breaths escaped. Michelle held out her mirror unleashing an aqua orb of energy at Nega who easily flipped over it sending his foot into the side of her head sending it spinning and snapping her neck. Trunks charged a massive golden aura around himself; he pushed it forward sending it crashing into Nega. The smoke cleared and what remained of the group saw that not only had Nega survived the blast but he had charged through it and grabbed Trunks by the throat, Nega closed his hand, crushing Trunks' wind pipe. Nega released him booting him in the face as Trunks fell, he hit the ground dead. "Monster!" 17 screamed as he darted toward the enemy. Nega waited for the last moment before raising his hand and shooting a black energy spike through the android's head.

"Are you all that are left?" Nega asked as he starred at Serena, Dende, Uub, Trista, and Ami. "Where are the boy with the massive power level, and his wench?"

Uub and Trista flew at him together, both pulling back releasing massive energy blasts. Trista's "Pluto Death Scream!" shot forward as Uub's lightning arrow spun around it. The blast crashed into the ground as Nega jumped over it, he sped at Uub shoving his hand into the young man's chest and pulled out his heart. Trista spun at an incredible speed as purple energy spirals shot off, Nega darted in between them as he got ever closer to her. Trista screamed as Nega darted right beside her and blasted a hole through her torso. Trist fell to the ground right beside Dende who was almost finished healing Serena. Nega charged at the green man, Ami jumped in front pushing Dende back as Nega plowed through her. Dende looked up in horror.

"GO NOW!" Serena screamed as she got back onto her feet, Dende listened as he stood up and teleported back to the lookout. He looked over the edge watching the chaos below unfold.

Serena braced herself ready for round two, "Just you and me again," Nega chuckled as he dashed towards the silver haired woman. Serena darted into the air above the dark monster; he looked up and saw her foot smash into his face. She bounced back as she placed her hands before her releasing a storm of white ki bolts. Nega stood there as the shower began to collided with his dark body. Nega stood up and charged, Serena brought up her forearm blocking Nega's oncoming kick. She slid backwards her feet creating ruts as they dragged. Nega back flipped and charged again he and Serena entered an exchange of blows so fast that Dende was having a hard time following them. They broke out of it as Serena went pummelling into the ground, she bounced back up re-entering the fray. They next broke out of it as she came crashing into a building. Serena looked up and saw Nega diving down onto her with both his feet; Serena rolled out of the way and tripped Nega with a kick to his knee. Serena flew up into the sky and began to charge her aura, her long silver pony tails floated behind her as the crescent symbol on her forehead began to glow. "Starlight," she crossed her hands above her head, "Honeymoon," she began to spin lowering her arms, "Therapy," she stopped pointing her hands at the now standing enemy, "KISS!" She released the blast shooting it at the enemy. Nega began to chuckle as the blast surrounded him.

The smoke cleared and Nega stood there badly wounded, "How, how is this possible?" He asked extremely puzzled.

"You killed my friends," Serena screamed, "now it's your turn!"

Nega laughed as he disappeared, he reappeared in front of Serena grabbing her by the hair and delivering a powerful punch to her face, "Your pain will heal me girl." Nega continued to deliver powerful punch after punch to Serena's face as she winced and cringed in pain. Each punch seemed to heal Nega soon he was at his full power once again. Nega spun sending Serena crashing into the ground; he landed beside her placing on foot on her chest, "Any last words?"

"No," Serena said proudly as she tried to free herself.

"Fine then," Nega held his hand out above Serena's face and began to release bolt after bolt of black energy slowly killing the moon princess.

Dende looked down from the lookout in pain, "I just stood here and let them all die," he began to cry as his tears dripped to the ground.

"No you did what you had to," he turned to see Ami's head as blue mist started to clump underneath it as she pulled herself back together.

"How?" Dende asked in shock.

"It is one of the few perks to being dead," Ami stated as she stepped toward Dende, "How is Serena doing?"

"She's dead," Dende said as he looked at the ground.

To his surprise Ami did not seem overly sad as she responded, "its okay, once we defeat Nega you can use the Dragon Balls to bring them all back. How much longer before you can bring Gohan and Videl back?"

"About five more minutes."

"Is there anyone you can summon right away?" Ami asked as she looked past Dende her visor zooming in on something, "because here he comes."

Dende turned and saw Nega approaching at a very fast speed. "Tapion," he began speaking out loud and telepathically across a vast space, not as vast as the one between him and Gohan. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," a voice replied in their heads.

"We need you to come and battle an enemy," Dende said obviously stressed as Nega got ever closer, "will you help?"

"Yes, bring me there now," with that Dende opened a portal and a young man with a red Mohawk and greyish skin stepped out.

Nega landed on the platform, "haven't I already killed you?" Nega asked pointing at Ami.

"I guess not," Ami said as she released a powerful vortex of water at him, Nega smashed through it as Tapion began to swing his sword releasing waves of energy. Nega dodged out of the way as he began to approach. Nega grabbed the young man's throat as Ami blasted his hand causing him to release Tapion.

Gohan placed the small orb that Dende had given them on the ground to help multiply his portal powers, he stepped back beside his new bride and waited for the portal to open. He grabbed their things and stepped thought he portal as it opened.


	16. Finally the True End of the Negaverse

Tapion flew up over the oncoming orb of darkness that was flying at him, as he shot his own ki blast. Nega charged at him as Ami attempted to freeze him solid. Dende turned back to the large hourglass sitting on the table, the last grain fell from the top. Dende brought up his hands summoning a portal across the galaxy.

Gohan stepped through the portal and dropped his bags as he spotted Tapion and Ami battling a bald blue man covered in specs of light, Videl stepped out beside him. They both turned to Dende and then back to the battle. "Where is everyone else?" Videl asked.

"They're gone?" Gohan stated confused as he couldn't sense them.

"They're dead," Dende said solemnly, "he killed them."

Gohan turned back to the creature and then stepped in front of Dende, "Get out of here, off the planet now. If anything happened to you we wouldn't be able to bring anyone back." He turned to the still Namek "NOW!" Dende followed his orders and created a portal and vanished. Gohan charged into battle followed by his wife. Nega turned to see Gohan's knee ram into his face, followed by a barrage of hits from Videl.

Nega flipped backwards and landed facing the small group off four, "So you finally show your face Gohan."

"You know me?" Gohan asked extremely confused.

"Ya, he's the Negaverse incarnate," Ami stated causing the villain to smile with evil pride.

"Well I destroyed you once and I can do it again," Gohan charged at the villain, Nega back handed him sending him flying.

"I think it would be best if I got rid of you three first," Nega said as he charged at Ami grabbing her head and ripping it off. "This time stay dead," Nega said as dropped her severed head; it tumbled to the ground and began converting to blue mist. Nega failed to notice this as he turned to Tapion.

Tapion brought up his sword as Nega darted towards him, a deep purple comet crashed into Nega sending him sliding. Nega turned his head to see Videl standing where he was, a deep purple aura burning around her as black lightning danced, "Bring it."

Nega smirked as he starred at the young woman, "you've changed since I last saw you, but honestly girl do you think you stand a chance?" Videl nodded as she darted of towards the demon.

Gohan was spinning through the air when he caught himself, he looked back at the Lookout and could feel Videl powering up. He rocketed back towards the fighting area as he could feel her in distress. He landed on the edge and saw Nega holding Videl by the face, Gohan charged but was not quick enough to save Videl from having her head squished. "VIDEL!" Gohan screamed as he grabbed Nega by the arm flipping him into the ground and around again, slamming him through the Lookout platform. Gohan dashed down the hole and began to release a storm of blue ki bolts. Nega began to flail as the bolts began colliding with his body. Gohan dashed in right after his last bolt and punched Nega in the face sending him flying; he reappeared behind Nega's flying body and kicked him up into the sky. Again he reappeared this time above the demon as he flew ever higher, Gohan dropped a powerful punch on to the villain sending him spiralling into the Lookout. Tapion jumped back as Nega came crashing down beside him. Gohan landed in front of the rut created by Nega's falling body, Nega stood up and smirked as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Gohan darted at him and Nega caught his oncoming punch.

"You did good boy," Nega said as he caught Gohan's next strike, a powerful right kick, "but let me show you a true fighter." Nega grabbed Gohan's leg and threw him up into the air; he kicked Gohan in the gut and chased after him. Gohan recovered and blocked Nega's kick with his forearm, sending Nega flying back by releasing an explosive barrier of energy around his body. Gohan sped after the demon charging his aura as he flew, by the time Gohan reached Nega his aura was burning a blinding white as blue lightning danced around him. Nega looked forward and smiled as Gohan approached.

Gohan's aura began to condense around his right fist, as he screamed "Mystic Dragon Fist!" Gohan punched Nega in his raised forearms as the energy took the form of a dragon's head. Nega was sent flying as the white energy dragon chased after him, the dragon caught up and began wrapping around Nega as Gohan mentally commanded it. Nega was suspended in the air as the dragon tightened its hold around the enemy, shocking and burning him as it constricted. Gohan brought his raised forearms to his sides causing the energy dragon to explode in a blinding white light. Nega stood their twitching as his body was heavily damaged; his left arm was gone as black blood dripped out of it. "Well your doing better than your friend, that attack killed him," Gohan said in a cocky tone as he looked on at Nega's twitching form.

"You brat," Nega coughed, "I'LL KILL YOU!" Nega charged at him as he had healed his wounds but not regenerated his arm.

Gohan grabbed Nega's fist with one hand and squeezed his left stump with the other, "Can't heal this?" Gohan smirked.

"It will return after I draw out the pain I need from your dyeing body!" Nega yelled as he head butted Gohan. Gohan flipped upright as he spit the blood out of his mouth, he moved his head to the right then left, blocking Nega's two kicks.

Gohan punched Nega in the face sending him flying, "too bad you don't heal from your own pain, right?" Gohan said as he twisted driving his right foot into the side of Nega's face.

"You little BITCH!" Nega screamed as he charged at Gohan who easily blocked the oncoming assault, Gohan brought down his elbow sending Nega crashing back down into the Lookout. Gohan landed in front of the demon and looked at him raising his hands and beckoning the demon to attack him with his two fingers. Nega stood up and raised his right hand charging a black ki orb.

Gohan raised his right hand as blue energy began to pulse in his palm, "Ready?" Nega screamed as he released his orb, Gohan was about to release his to, when Nega's darted to the left. Gohan turned his head and saw the orb flying at Tapion. Gohan released his orb at Nega and darted in front trying to get in front of the dark orb, it connected Tapion was sent flying as he slowly died, Gohan held his friend as he drew his last breath.

Gohan turned and darted past Tapion as he smiled; Nega floated back off the edge of the Lookout and was crashed into by Gohan. The two of them spiralled in the air as they were sent crashing into the earth. They both stood up as Nega began charging a massive black blast with both his arms, as the death of Tapion regenerated him. Gohan brought his arms to his side, "Kameha," blue energy focused into his cupped hands at his side. Black energy poured into Nega's outstretched hands. "MEHA!" Gohan screamed pushing his arms forward releasing the extremely powerful Kamehameha wave. Nega released his dark orb the two blast collided, an energy dome appeared as they clashed Gohan began pushing with all his might. Nega forced what he had left in energy into his blast. At first there was a stalemate, slowly both fighters began to wear out. Nega pushed hoping for galactic destruction, Gohan brought his arms to the side thinking of all the people he lost, Videl appeared in his mind, 'she was so beautiful on our wedding day,' he thought to himself. "Videl!" Gohan screamed as he pushed his arms forward, a massive ripple pushed forward into the dome. Gohan began walking forward holding out his right arm, another ripple was sent out as Gohan slowly steeped forward, then another, and the explosive core of the dome began to approach Nega. Nega's face began to show his fear as Gohan continued to slowly approach. Gohan pushed forward with a massive amount of power, the core of the dome crashed into Nega as his body began to break apart and disintegrate. "Goodbye," Gohan said as he pushed another wave of energy into the villain finally killing him.

"YA!" Goku screamed, on the planet of supreme Kai. "That's my boy!" Goku grabbed Serenity shaking her with excitement.

Vegetta gave a small laugh and smirk, 'even I am proud of Kakarot's brat.'

"Really?" Old Kai smiled mischievously at the Saiyan he had heard the thoughts of.

"Stay out of my HEAD!" Vegetta yelled his face red.

Gohan leant over and began to pant as a familiar voice began to talk in his head, "Is it over?"

"I can only feel your energy presence Gohan," Dende asked standing on a cliff, overlooking a red sea on a distant planet.

"Yes, he's gone," Gohan said as he stood up looking out, "get back her fast so you can help me gather the Dragon Balls." Gohan was about to fly off to Capsule Corp, to get a Dragon Radar, when blue mist began to solidify in front of him. Gohan braced himself for battle as the blue mist began to clump together.

"Relax, Gohan," Ami began to appear from the mist, "it's only me."

"Since when can you do that?" Gohan asked breaking his stance and scratching his head smiling.

"Since she became my assistant," Dende said as he appeared behind him. "Now quick lets go get the Dragon Balls." The three darted of towards West City and Capsule Corp.

"Bulma we need the Dragon Radars," Gohan said as he busted into her house.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Bulma asked in a panic as she was able to see the explosions from her window, "WHERE ARE MY BABIES!?" she began to shake Gohan ferociously.

"Dead," Ami stated from behind her. "That's why we need the Dragon Radars so we can find the Dragon Balls and bring them back."

"But it won't work, my babies have already been brought back by them once, and we've used the dragon within 365 days" Bulma began to cry.

Dende placed his hand on her shoulder, "No Bulma, just as the Namekian Dragon was modified to bring back multiple people, our dragon's limitation of only being able to revive a person once was removed, and also we are able to summon Shenron once every six months if he has not been used in over two years."

"Oh thank you, thank you," Bulma said hugging and kissing the green man.

"Please just give us the radars," Dende said pulling himself out of Bulma's grip. Bulma lead the group to the radars and handed them out, she to grabbed one and took off after the fifth one in her helicopter. The other three took off into the sky after the remaining six.

Soon they regrouped atop the lookout as Dende began to summon the dragon. The sky began to darken as Shenron appeared before them, "You may ask three wishes, what is your first?"

"Oh mighty Dragon we wish that you revive all of the good people that have died today," Gohan said staring up at the magical dragon

Shenron's eyes began to glow a dark red color, they returned to their standard glow as he looked down on the group, "Your wish is granted. What is your second wish?"

Gohan looked around waiting for his friends to return, Videl and Tapion appeared. Gohan darted over to his love as they embraced each other. "Our second wish is that you revive all of the people the Spectran invasion killed," Dende said as Gohan was occupied.

Shenron turned his gaze from Gohan to the Guardian of Earth, "Your wish is granted. What is your third and final wish?"

Serena landed on the Lookout followed shortly by everyone else, Goten jumped onto Gohan and Videl as they kissed, "Goten!" Gohan shouted bringing his little brother into a hug.

"Gohan!" Goten yelled hugging his brother back, then turning to Videl as she hugged them both, "Videl!"

"What is your final wish?" Shenron asked growing impatient.

"We wish for you to," Gohan began but was cut off by Videl.

"Gohan," Videl looked sincerely in his eyes, "I want to bring back Dabura."

"What?" Gohan said stumbling backwards.

"I know he was evil before he died, but he changed," Videl said grabbing Gohan's arm. "Without him I wouldn't be at this power level, I would have died on Spectra."

"You're right," Gohan stated as he turned back to the dragon floating in the sky. "For our final wish we want you to resurrect the Demon King Dabura."

"Your wish is granted," Shenron said as he turned to light, the light shot off into seven different directions.

Gohan and Videl looked to their lefts waiting for Dabura's energy signature, "there it is," Gohan said as both he and Videl took off. Soon the group followed them.

"Videl," Dabura screamed as they met in the air, "Oh how I've missed you."

"Dabura thank you," Videl said hugging the massive demon.

"Gohan," Dabura said in a lower tone turning his head to Gohan, "I've waited for this moment for a long time." Gohan got into a fighting pose as Dabura lunged at him, to Gohan's surprise he was embraced in a hug from the great Demon King. "I want to apologize for our last meeting, oh I so hope we can become friends," Dabura said cheerfully.

Soon Serena and the gang all gathered around them, "Who's that?" Rei asked in shock.

"That would be the Demon King Dabura," Ami stated.

"Well I'm beat," Trunks said yawning, "I'm a head home." Trunks kissed Rei goodnight and grabbed his younger self. "How about tomorrow we all meet up at my place for a celebration. Soon the group all returned to their respective places of living and took a long deserved rest, of course both Gohan and Serena stopped by the all you can eat buffet first.

The next evening all of the world's saviors were at Capsule Corp enjoying yet another famous party hosted by the one and only Bulma Briefs. "Dende," the young green man turned to see the blue skinned sailor scout standing in front of him.

"Yes Ami?" Dende asked as the girl never finished her thought. Instead of answering him with words she simply kissed him, waiting since they first met for this single moment, the small crowd around them began to cheer.

Mina turned to Lita and Videl, "It's about time," the three girls began to chuckle.

Sailor Pluto was standing beside Yamcha who was attempting to flirt with her, "So have you ever seen the inside of a Quicksilver XZ?"

"No," Trista replied confused by the question.

"Do you want to?"

"Why would I need a car, I am the Guardian of Space and Time, and I can fly," she walked away from the strange human, as Amara, Michelle, and Oolong began to burst into laughter.

"So Tapion when do you plan on returning to Konats?" Gohan asked.

"Well," Tapion started, "This is the second time I've been to earth this week, and I have to say this was far more exciting than your wedding." Gohan began to laugh rubbing the back of his head, "So I was thinking about staying,"

"Oh, you can stay here," Bulma offered up a room at her large house.

"Can he mom that would be awesome," Kid Trunks said extremely excited, he remembered when Tapion first showed up. He was Trunks' first big brother but he left after Gohan destroyed Hirudegarn, sure he would visit but it wasn't the same. "Tapion you can stay in my room with me if you want?"

"I think he might want a room of his own

Trunks," Bulma said laughing as Kid Trunks jumped up and down holding onto the aliens arm.

"So you're a temple priestess too?" Rei asked Kagome.

"Yes, I've been one for as long as I can remember," Kagome stated, "Then I was pulled down my well into the Negaverse, and haven't looked back since." Kagome was staring off at Inyuyasha who was taking to Mirai Trunks, and Tien.

"So what's next for all of us?" 17 asked Uub, Serena and Darien.

"I guess we continue doing what we do?" Uub replied.

"And what's that?" The android asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Keep saving the word," Uub stated taking a heroic stance, followed by Serena as the other two laughed at them.


	17. A Long Journey Ends, Another Begins

Dende stood looking over the edge of the Lookout, his wife Ami was behind him with her arm on his shoulder, this allowed her to see everything he saw, they both appeared to be in their mid twenties. A great dark army was approaching the invisible walls that surrounded Crystal Tokyo; they were headed straight between the two southern star points, aimed directly at the Crystal Palace beneath the Lookout. "We have to summon the Z-Scouts," Ami said letting go of her husband's shoulder.

"Yes your right," Dende said placing two fingers to his forehead "Z-Scouts, I summon you to the Crystal Palace to protect the Innocent."

Gohan and Videl were exchanging sparring blows; they too had stopped aging in their mid twenties like all inhabitants of Crystal Tokyo. Gohan grabbed Videl by the arm and pulled her into a kiss ending their spar, Mount Paozu stood behind them an invisible wall surrounded the area as it was chosen as the first star point for the city of Crystal Tokyo.

"Ew," a small voice interrupted their passionate kiss, "Stop kissing Mommy, Daddy."

The two Earth saving heroes stopped and turned to see their ten year old daughter pan, embarrassment flushed over their faces. "Sorry," Gohan said rubbing the back of his head and blushing.

"No let's keep fighting," Pan said as she got back into her fighting stance, Gohan and Videl both got back into their stances as well. Pan's gi, that was the same as the one Goten wore as a small child, blew in the wind as her parents began to charge their ki.

Videl looked over at the young girl, who had the same haircut she had when she started dating Gohan, "well?" Pan broke out of her shock and began to charge her ki turning Super Saiyan, her hair stood on end now a golden color, except for her front left banks which maintained the black color of her mother's powered up form.

Pan continued to charge reaching Super Saiyan 2; lightning began to dance around her, and unlike the standard Super Saiyan 2 lightning this was purple. "Ready!" Pan said excited as the two female fighters dashed towards Gohan.

Gohan blocked the two oncoming kicks and was about to return one of his own when Dende's voice filled their heads, "Z-Scouts, I summon you to the Crystal Palace to protect the Innocent."

Gohan blocked Pan's incoming punch and dropped his raised arms, "Looks like we're going on a trip to the palace."

"Ya," Pan yelled, "I have to show Rini what her mother gave me." Pan held up her hand as golden light began to engulf her starting with her fingertips, as the light faded Pan stood there in an eternal scout's suit, it was orange with red accents. "I Love that Queen Serena gave me the ability to summon a scout suit," Pan said as she twirled around admiring herself.

Videl laughed at her daughter, "have you figured out your sailor name yet?"

"Yes," Pan said extremely excited, "I'm going to be Sailor Saiya, cause you guys use to be Saiyaman and Saiyawoman, before you helped form Crystal Tokyo."Gohan and Videl smiled in pride as they all blasted towards the center of the star shaped city of Crystal Tokyo.

The second chosen star point was the Capsule Corp building now run by Mirai Trunks, who was sitting in his office when a beautiful woman with long purple hair and a nine year old girl walked in. "Working hard?" Rei teased her husband.

"Well it doesn't run its self," Trunks said starring at the papers before him. "How are you today Bra?" Trunks said as his small blue haired daughter jumped into his lap.

"Daddy, I'm GREAT!" Bra said as she starred at the papers hoping to help her father.

Trunks threw his head back and sighed with relief as Dende's voice filled their voice. "Let's go guys," Trunks said as he stood up and began to run down the hall, he ran past the teenaged younger Trunks door and began banging on it.

The teenage Trunks sat on his bed kissing a pink haired girl, trying to make a move when his older self began banging on his door, "Let's go you two, the city is in danger."

The younger Trunks huffed in frustration, "We're coming!"

The teenaged Trunks opened the door, and joined the group as they took off followed by his girlfriend, the pink haired Sailor Ceres.

Bra turned to her mother, "Can I come?"

"Only if you do that new thing that Serena taught you," Rei said rubbing her daughter's head.

With that Bra held her hand up as purple light began to engulf her body starting with her nails, when the light faded she was now in eternal sailor wear. "I am Sailor Vegetta," the purple and red Sailor Scout had chosen this name based off of her grandpa's home planet.

Kagome's temple stood as the heart of the third star point, inside she and her husband were praying at the altar as their son walked in. "Okami, come pray," Kagome ordered as the eleven year old boy with black dog ears sat beside them.

Inyuyasha smirked 'good I love when she's bossy.' His private thoughts were soon interrupted by the green man's voice. Inyuyasha stood up and turned to his family, "Let's go!" he said trying to motivate them to go a little faster. The three ran to the backward where the temple that started all of their adventures sat and bolted into the sky. 'Even after all of these years I still feel naked without my sword' Inyuyasha thought as the three of them darted for the crystal home of many of their friends.

The fourth star point was the most remote of them all; it resided in a forest abandoned by almost all others. This was the woods that 17 had called home for so long, but now there stood a little cabin home to two more warriors. Lita was in the kitchen cooking as she yelled out the window, "Dinner's ready come on in and get it!"

17 turned and looked at his house, he stopped bashing his fist into the tree before him, he then turned to his young son, "Malek lets go!"

The ten year old boy with android eyes and Lita's brown hair turned as lightning danced between his finger tips, "What?"

"Dinner's ready," 17 said as the android rubbed his son's head.

The three sat at the table, in front of them lay a delicious feast prepared by the best cook of all the Z-Scouts, "dig in," Lita said with pride.

"That was great!" Malek said rubbing his stomach, Lita smiled and was about to reply when Dende's voice filled their heads.

"Nothings creepier then little green men talking in your head," 17 said rolling his eyes.

Lita smirked at her husband, "let's go," all three of them took to the sky rocketing towards the heart of Crystal Tokyo.

Dabura sat on his throne in the castle he had built over the spot where Majin Buu was once buried, as Dende talked into his head. He had offered his palace as the fifth and final star point; he didn't expect to have to save the city once every week. "Beelzebub!" he yelled down from his throne.

"Yes Dad," a 12 year old pink demon stepped out in front of him.

"Want to go help save the city?"

"YES!" Beelzebub said as he jumped into the sky in excitement.

"Then go," Dabura said rolling his eyes as his son darted out of the palace.

Serena and Darien were sitting on the thrones of Crystal Tokyo as the sirens began to go off alerting them that the oncoming army Dende had warned them about was now at the invisible force field surrounding the city. Serena turned to her daughter born just weeks after Pan, "Rini, lead your scouts against the army, it is your turn to protect the world."

Rini smiled up at her mother and father, "We're on it!" with that she raised her hand into the sky a brilliant pink light began to encircle her as it faded she stood there as Eternal Sailor Mini-Moon. She blasted out the door accompanied by the green haired Sailor Juno, and Sailor Vesta, the bright red haired girl.

Mina and her husband Uub busted into the throne room, "where's the small lady?"

"She has gone to protect the Earth like we did," Serena said peacefully.

"But she's so young," Uub said in shock.

"Yes but she is a Z-Scout," Tapion said as he walked into the room from the other side.

Mina turned and saw the alien warrior standing there, "So your here to help fight the army?"

"Well I figure it's the least I could do as a citizen of the great Crystal Tokyo," Tapion said laughing as he Mina and Uub blasted out of the throne room and towards the attacking army.

Goten was sitting in his kitchen with his blue haired girl friend Sailor Pallas, as Chichi began a whole speech on how the two would get married and give her more grandkids, when Goten noticed out the window that the force field around Crystal Tokyo was fluctuating. "Mom we have to go," Goten said as he got up.

"Oh no you don't," Chichi commanded grabbing him by the ear.

"But mom it's the wall," Goten said pleading, "we're under attack."

"Ya and we will still be under attack when I'm done," Chichi said pushing her son back into his chair.

"Sorry," Pallas said as she grabbed Goten and darted out the window.

Chichi stuck her head out of the apartment building she and Goten moved into years ago and yelled at her son and his girlfriend as they flew away, "I'm not done with you TWO!"

"Glad we got out of there," Goten said as Pallas giggled.

Arale and Obotchaman just finished darting across the ocean as the saw three figures before them blasting off in the same direction, they eventually caught up and realized that it was Lita, 17, and Malek. "Hey you guys," Arale screamed as the pulled up beside them. The family of three turned and waved as they continued their long flight to the battlefield.

Rini and her scouts arrived on the battlefield preparing for battle when Mina, Uub and Tapion landed beside them. Soon they were joined by Goten and Pallas. "Hey," Pallas said as she and Goten took their places among the new generation of Z-Scouts. Soon the pink demon Beelzebub landed and joined the younger team.

The army was smashing against the invisible barrier created by Queen Serena, "We can do this," Trunks said as he and Rei descended standing with the adults, as the teenage Trunks, Bra, in her sailor suit, and Ceres landed amongst the younger team. Soon Lita, Arale, Obotchaman, and 17 landed alongside their team while the young Malek stood amongst his friends. Next on the scene was the little fireball tempered wolf demon, Okami who stood amongst his friends, his parents Kagome, and Inyuyasha, took their spots with the first generation Z-Scouts.

On the horizon three comet like objects where approaching from the north most star point, the white and blue one was first to land as Gohan took his place at the front of the arrow shape formation the original Z-Scouts made. Soon Videl took her place beside Gohan as her purple aura faded, last but not least was Pan now as Sailor Saiya, who stood on Rini's left side as Bra stood on her left. "Ready?" Gohan asked leading his Z-Scouts, as he turned to Rini who was leading hers.

"Yes," Rini said nervously.

"Okay Serena!" Gohan yelled.

Inside the Crystal Palace Serena stood by the window overlooking the battlefield, Darien beside her, "Do you think Rini's ready?" Serena asked in a worried tone.

"Yes," Darien stated as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Serena raised her right hand and moved it sideways; the invisible barrier began to turn bright white.

Dende and Ami looked down from the Lookout, as the barrier turned white and slowly began to fade making a corridor for the two teams of Z-Scouts to charge through, "Good luck my friends," Dende said as he and Ami watched intently.

Gohan braced himself as the barrier turned white soon it would disappear just long enough for them to get through, "Go!" he screamed as the barrier faded and he rocketed forward into the army of darkness followed by his friend that he had fought beside for years.

"What about us?" Pan asked pulling on Rini's puffy sleeve.

"Oh ya," Rini said snapping back to reality, "Us too!" She rocketed forward followed by Pan and Bra, then the rest of her scouts, followed by the two young Semi-Saiyans, along with the rest of the Z-Scouts children. However the battles of Crystal Tokyo are a different story.


End file.
